Closer to the Heart
by GeneralAmpersand
Summary: With Mithos gone, Lloyd and Sheena set out to find new horizons in the newly joint world. Across the way, they find new enemies who have mysterious secrets. Lloyd and Sheena also realize how important they are to each other.
1. Preparations

**Hello Ampersand(&) here with my first fanfic (Yeah!) I really cant vouch for how good it is but it takes place after the events of ToS and delves a little into the exsphere plot althought it does branch off early. Expect to see most of the original cast but focus is on Lloyd and Sheena. Anyway... DISCLAIMER: I dont own Tales of Symphonia or the characters and locations (sigh)**

* * *

"LLOYD! I told you to wait for me", Sheena exclaimed with a slight hind of annoyance in her voice.

"I though it would be ok if I went on ahead to prepare the supplies but…" Lloyd sheepishly admitted, leaving out that he also wanted to visit Colette before they left town.

"No", cutting him off. "We are going together and that means you must WAIT FOR ME!" Lloyd could tell she was getting angry so he decided to stop where he was and let her catch up. As Sheena was moving towards him, she thought _"Is this really the person I fell for?" _They both were just about at their first stop on the start of their journey.

It was a beautiful day out and it only complimented the small charm of the growing town of Iselia. There were a few clouds out and the temperature was nice and cool, a rarity for a summer day. She looked over at the one she loved. He wore the usual things, a red leather jacket and black pants complete with brown suspenders, crafted with immaculate care by none other than Dirk. As she was staring, she also though _"Doesn't he ever wear anything else?"_ Better than confronting she dropped it as they continued on towards the village.

Iselia, the village of oracles, a nickname given because the Journey of Regeneration often started at the Martel Temple, was starting to expand along the coastline. Lloyd loved the small town: he grew up there, participated in school, met Genis, Colette, and Raine there, and hell, he had even been exiled from the place. It had a place in his heart. Recently, the old mayor stepped down from his position, too, allowing a less stingy denizen rise to the challenge. _"Too bad I wont get to meet him",_ thought Lloyd as he entered.

Noishe started towards the guard towers but Lloyd stopped him midway. "You're not supposed to get near the town, Noishe", Lloyd said with a gentle yet reprimanding tone. The large "dog" started to whine but listened to its master.

"Hello Lloyd and you too Sheena", called out a guard as they passed the checkpoint.

"Hello", replied Lloyd with a simple hand wave. Sheena stopped and gave a slight head bow customary in Mizuho. They both started walking towards the town square when Lloyd felt some pressure on his left shoulder. He turned to look at Sheena who was staring at him with a slight quizzical look on her face.

"Lloyd, what are you doing? You're about to pass Halo, the item shop. Remember? The whole reason we came."

"I know, I know. I just wanted to check in with Colette", he barely whispered, wincing at the sound of mentioning it. He neglected to inform Sheena that he was going to see her.

Colette… The name made Sheena's smile falter. Lloyd didn't seem to notice, however. It's not that she hated Colette, far from it actually. Sheena cared for and respected Colette. She was kind, beautiful, and more-than-meets-the-eye. Sheena thought that if they were to see each other, some kind of conflict would erupt and Sheena would end up hurt. Colette had been noticing how close Lloyd and her were getting the past few days and was almost constantly watching the two. She was openly hostile towards Sheena and Sheena couldn't do anything, especially since her and Lloyd were friends for such a long time. _"No use crying over spilt milk"_, she bitterly thought.

"Ok, but you better get back quickly. We are leaving soon."

"Alright, alright. I swear you two seem to be drifting apart. You never want to even see her anymore."

Sheena just look towards the shop and flicked her wrist gently. Lloyd gave her a slightly puzzled look but shrugged it off and headed down the road towards Frank's house.

"What was that all about", Lloyd thought aloud as soon as he realized he was out of earshot. He rounded the corner and walked up to a small two-story house with a well and garden out front. Colette had lived in the place all her life along with her father, Frank, and grandmother, Phidira. It seemed cramped but Colette was always comfortable.

He knocked on the door and paused to listen for footsteps or any sound. After a few seconds, he let himself in. He walked into a dining room with a large table in the middle. There seemed to be a small layer of dust on a lot of the objects in the room, as if no one had been there in a little while. He checked up in Colette's room, but to no avail. Feeling unwelcome, he gave up and decided to head back to Sheena.

Sheena was about done shopping and was looking over their inventory. "20 Lemon gels, 20 Pineapple gels, 20 Life bottles, and few Magic Lens. Everything seems to be there." She thanked the clerk and left the store. She decided to wait around for Lloyd to get done with visiting Colette. She didn't notice Lloyd walking up right behind her and just as he reached out, she shrieked, pulling out a kunai, and flipped around to see her attacker. Lloyd, just as surprised, jumped back as a counter.

"Lloyd, thank Martel, you scared me." She took a moment to catch her breath. "Where's Colette?"

"Hell if I know…I honestly thought she was going to be home but I guess no one has been there for a few days. I wonder where she is."

"Well, now is not the time to find out. We have to meet someone who is willing to sell us a few exspheres, remember? Also we don't have our Rheiards so it will take a bit longer than it usually does." She was hoping he would see the logic in her words.

"Yeah, you're right. I'll go call Noishe and we can set out for Triet then." They both headed towards the town entrance, with Lloyd calling out for Noishe and Sheena following close behind. Lloyd couldn't help but wonder where Colette was or was doing at the time.

It took a few hours to get into the desert oasis known as Triet. Noishe didn't feel like riding the entire way either. After a few miles through the desert, they honestly felt like they were going to pass out. They weren't too pleased with Noishe either.

"Finally, we're here", coughed an exasperated Sheena. She wasn't in the best of moods, but after the desert she started smiling again. She also realized Lloyd was almost oblivious about the feelings she had for him. She could probably shout them to the world and still he wouldn't have a clue. Sheena really wanted to shout too. _"Oh well, I am going to be with him for a while so I might as well give it another shot later…" _

As they roamed around the small bazaar and town center, Lloyd noticed a hooded figure wearing a rusted, old breastplate. They both approached him ready to see if he was the one they were looking for.

"Excuse me, sir. Are you the one that we-"

"Yes, and I would prefer if we made this short, understand", the hooded figure coughed with a raspy voice. He was incredibly rude and this unnerved Lloyd a bit. "I believe that you want these trinkets." He pulled out a small bag which appeared to be filled with exspheres.

"How mu-" Again Lloyd was cut off. He was beginning to lose his patience.

"Forty-Thousand gald, and not a cent less." He crossed his arms and cocked his head back.

_"Like we have a choice"_, thought a flustered Lloyd as he rummaged through his pockets to find his gald. He pulled out a sack and managed to fetch 40k. He was going to question how he procured them but intelligently thought against it. He could spare them the gruesome details.

The hooded figure snatched the gald and tossed the bag to Sheena. She checked it and found that it was filled with a multitude of colors. The sight of them instantly soured her expression. She looked back up to thank the man but as she did he left the town and disappeared into the sand.

"Here Lloyd", she said with a somber tone as she tossed the bag over to him. When Lloyd looked inside, his mood also paled. "_Oh god, so many people were killed just to make a few useless jems. What was wrong with people?" _It seemed that they both shared the same thoughts about the, the things.

The sun was starting to set in the small town. It gave the effect that the desert was split into two different realms: one was light and filled with life, the other dark and lifeless. The shaded sand was also a brilliant, glossy onyx and perfectly opposed the golden-orange sand of the lit portion of the desert. The sky was also split between the enigmatic night and the welcoming day giving a black and white version of the aurora borealis.

"It's getting late", Lloyd managed to whisper taking his eyes away from the sky. Sheena was still distracted by the sight and ended up surprised by his voice.

"Y, yeah you're right." She grabbed her arms as the wind started to pick up around the small town. Lloyd turned to look at Sheena.

"_She's beautiful", _was all he could think as he stared into her brilliant, light colored eyes. He started to notice she was shivering. Lloyd walked up behind her and took off his red jacket, placing it around the shoulders of his close friend.

Sheena was completely surprised by this action, one totally unlike Lloyd. She looked into his complex, reddish colored eyes, staring at how deep they were, how they held so much compassion and kindness. She gave him a gentle smile.

"You looked a little cold", Lloyd tried to play off coolly but was blushing.

Giving a slight chuckle, she replied, "Yeah, I guess I was. Thanks." She could feel that their relationship was starting to grow. "I guess we should head into the inn, unless you also want to freeze."

They both headed towards the small inn where once there was a horribly drawn wanted poster of Lloyd. In the inn, Sheena couldn't help but notice all the foreign décor around the place. It was totally alien compared to Mizuho.

"Sheena", Lloyd softly called. "I've got the room."

"Ok, I'll be right there."

As they entered the room, they instantly fell asleep upon touching the bed. Later that night, someone slowly unlocked their door…

* * *

**I got chapter one done. Also i added a little suspense and dont worry, althought this chapter was actionless, there will be battles in the next chapter. Also if sheena seemed a little out of it, dont worry. She was preoccupied with thoughts about Lloyd and will get back into her regular self next chapter too. Anyway please read and review. Thanks -AMPERSAND**


	2. Unknown Attack

**Hello Again. & here with the second chapter. Thanks for the reviews in Ch. 1 and i myself think that this is a much more superior chapter. There's a battle and a lot more dialogue. Also Sheena and Lloyd's relationship starts to get closer. Well enough of my ramblings... DISCLAIMER: I dont of Tales of Symphonia.**

* * *

Sheena woke up around 5:00 a.m. She looked over at Lloyd and noticed that he was out cold. She smiled. _"I really do love him." _She sat at the side of his bed and watched him sleep. Sheena started to lightly push the hair off of his face. Lloyd started smiling in his sleep. _"He's very cute in his sleep." _

Taking a quick look around the room, Sheena got up and was going to head outside. She always did this sort of reconnaissance type thing whenever she woke up. _"I guess that's part of being a ninja from a hidden village", _she sighed. Suddenly, something didn't seem quite right. She looked at the table and noticed that their exsphere bag was missing. _"Gone?! Are you sure you didn't overlook it?!" _Panic was starting to set in. Looking at the door, she noticed that it had been forced open with a crude implement suggesting they had been robbed.

"Hey Lloyd, wake up!" Her voice was a little shaky.

"What…" Lloyd barely managed as he was starting to wake up. "Sheena, it is very early in the morning and I want some more sleep."

"Lloyd, we've been robbed. They took that bag filled with exspheres."

"What? No way…" Lloyd stood up and looked around the room himself. The bag was nowhere in sight. "What the hell happened to them? Did you see who took them?"

"No, I was asleep too." Sheena sighed and started looking for the slightest clues as to what happened. Lloyd looked at her with a slightly confused look.

"What are you doing?" Lloyd was out of it. He had just woken up and for this to be presented first thing in the morning, it was a little much.

"I am looking for footprints, tools left behind, anything that will give us a slight clue as to who did this." She looked at the floor near the foot of the door. There was a small, dirty boot print and a fishing hook lodged into the door lock. _"Why would a fisherman attack us?" _

"Hey Sheena."

"Yeah? What's up?"

"Can I have my jacket back?" Sheena instantly blushed at the sound of this. She had forgotten that she was wearing the thing.

"Sure", she squeaked out awkwardly. "Here you go." She handed the red jacket to Lloyd who graciously accepted it back. Lloyd then looked at Sheena's face and started to notice that she was blushing. He started turning red too. "H, Hey", blurted Sheena, interrupting the moment. "We should probably try and find this guy before he gets too far away."

"Yeah, you're right. I'll go check with the innkeeper." Lloyd walked out of the room leaving Sheena alone.

_"Stupid. Stupid. Stupid." _She always choked up in situations like this. Clearing her head, Sheena also walked out of the room and continued to head out of the small inn, into the town center.

Lloyd had been questioning the innkeeper for well over an hour now. The innkeeper told Lloyd that she had seen a suspicious looking man lurking around the Inn a few hours ago. He wore a cloak and hood but had large, obtrusive boots. She said that she saw him leave not even two hours ago. _"We still might be able to catch him before he goes anywhere too far" _thought a relieved Lloyd. He thanked the clerk, paid for their room, and headed out to see if Sheena had found anything.

Sheena had no luck with asking questions to the town people. Not only did no one see the person, they also weren't too pleased with Sheena asking too many questions. She eventually gave up and looked out in the desert to see if she could find footprints. The wind had subsided and she could clearly see footprints, similar to those found in her room, going east towards Ossa Trail. Content with what she found, she hurried back to Lloyd.

They met and instantly exchanged what they had found. They left the second they realized where they were going and soon arrived at Ossa Trail near a familiar sight that wasn't too welcoming to Sheena.

"Hey Sheena, take a look at that." Lloyd pointed towards a small trap door and lever sitting in the side of the hill.

"Lloyd, don't even joke about that." She almost recoiled as soon as she saw the door. Just looking at it brought bad memories. _"That almost got her killed, thanks to Colette's clumsiness." _She shuddered. "Do we have to go down that?" Her eyes were pleading not to.

"I am sorry but we might not be able to catch that guy if we don't." He slowly walked over to the lever and pulled it, revealing a square hole going straight down. "The guy we're chasing didn't seem to notice this, and it does take a while to travel over Ossa." He had a point. She didn't want to experience the same feeling however.

""I, I know, it's just…" Lloyd walked over to Sheena and put his arm around her waist causing her face to rapidly flush.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you." The words Lloyd uttered sounding as if they were music to her. Although still skeptic, she had calmed down and looked over at Lloyd.

"Alright, I'll go." Almost as soon as she said that, Lloyd grabbed her and leapt down the dark shaft into the cavern below. They landed softly and Lloyd let Sheena go. He peered into the caves ahead of himself, his eyes still adjusting to the light.

"You do know a way out, right", Lloyd turned to Sheena who had previously been there.

"Yes, but if I hadn't, your plan would have fallen to pieces." _"This guy is so impulsive sometimes…" _Lloyd just gave that reassuring smile he always gave. Sheena sighed. _"This was going to be a bother at times." _"The exit is just ahead of us."

"Nice", Lloyd said with a hint of enthusiasm in his voice. He loved exploring places although he tended to lose that enthusiasm after a short amount of time. "Hey we might even find a little treasure in here."

"Please be realistic, Lloyd. We need to get out of here and catch whoever robbed us."

"Oh yeah, sorry I kinda forgot about that for a second back there…" Sheena groaned again. "I was kidding, just kidding. Don't take it so seriously. Anyway we should start going. It's too dark in here." _"Just like the Temple of Darkness." _

They both started walking forward and eventually entered a chamber with light pulsating from one of the walls. As they approached it, the wall gave way and a tall figure donning a cloak stood in their way. He had a small bag attached to his belt. He said not a word to the two of them.

"Hey, those are ours. You honestly think you have the right to steal those from us?" Sheena was getting pissed. She hated self-righteous people. _"A plague on society." _She drew two cards, both a glossy black adorned with white symbols and seals. "I'll get to test these babies out." She smiled and prepared for battle.

Lloyd followed suit and drew two broadswords, different from Flamberge and Vorpal Blade. He had left those two behind with Kratos and his mom. Lloyd looked over at Sheena and nodded, signaling that he was also ready for combat.

Suddenly, the cloaked man pulled the cloak off himself revealing a muscular, silver-haired elf. He had throwing knives and a large claymore on his back. He meant business. Chuckling, he threw himself at Lloyd and swung the claymore with almost inhuman strength.

Lloyd stepped back, scarcely dodging the large blade. Lloyd jumped in and started swinging his own blades. The elf blocked most of his moves and as Lloyd came in for another swing, the elf side-stepped and kicked Lloyd in the chest, knocking the wind out of him. Sheena, realizing that Lloyd was wounded, jumped in using Pyre Seal to blow the elf away from the two.

Lloyd stood up and ran up to the flustered elf, using Fierce Tiger Blade and landing with a Super Sonic Sword Rain. He could see the effect it had on the elf. He had multiple bleeding wound and a large cut on the side of his face. Still, the elf smiled fiercely and jumped back.

"Let's finish this", said a cold, detached voice. "Form a torrential vortex and engulf my enemies. TIDAL WAVE! Suddenly the caves filled with jets of water that started pelting both Lloyd and Sheena. They both cast Guardian on themselves and were saved from the bulk of the damage.

Sheena disappeared in a cloud of smoke, only to appear behind the elf. "Life Seal", screamed Sheena and she could feel her body rejuvenating from the instant healing. She followed up with Power Seal Absolute, dropping the foe's defense. The elf could feel his strength being taken and swung the claymore to knock Sheena away. She fully took the blow and was launched into the cavern wall. Lloyd realized there was only one way to finish the battle.

"Sheena we need a unison attack!" Sheena looked up and tried to carry herself over. As soon as she was close enough, Lloyd screamed out "Power Thrust" ripping both Lloyd's blades and Sheena's cards into his body.

As soon as the attack was over, the elf began to twitch. His chest erupted with blood as it writhed in agony. Unexpectedly, the elf's torso was severed into pieces that soon fell to the floor. The cavern floor was riddled with blood as were the walls.

Lloyd wiped the blood off his blades and then sheathed them. He looked over at Sheena dusting herself off. "Are you ok?"

Sheena looked at him smiling. "Yeah, thanks." _"He's getting more powerful than ever, I hope I can keep up with him…" _She picked up the small bag of exsphere and tossed them to Lloyd. He put them in his pocket and they turned and left the cave.

"Hey Sheena, you seem to be getting faster." His comment came out of nowhere.

"Huh? Oh, yeah I guess. I had these cards custom made for our journey. They tap into my agility and increase it quite a bit." She pulled out the black cards and showed them to Lloyd. "You also seem to be getting stronger." It was almost obvious. Lloyd's frame wasn't anything to sneeze at but lately you could tell that his arms were larger. He had been working out the last couple of weeks.

"Oh, it's nothing but thanks." He could tell she was staring at his muscles. He couldn't help but blush a little bit. "Anyway", averting the conversation, "The nearest town is Izoold and from there we can travel to Palmacosta."

"Isn't Palmacosta in ruins?" She remembered the sight of that "tree" as it tore through the city like it was made of thin paper. She trembled at the thought of such enormous power.

"I got word from a friend that they have started to rebuild it and we could always show up and lend a hand." Days ago, he had gotten word from Raine that Palmacosta was being rebuilt and that Neil had survived the attack. He didn't get the chance to reply but thought that he should show up and lend support.

"Alright then, let's head to Izoold", Sheena exclaimed as she started down the trail. Lloyd stopped and looked at her.

"_What is this feeling?" _He continued to stare at her. _"Do I love Sheena?" _He looked at her, this time seeing things previously unseen. Sure, he had noticed her beauty before and liked her personality, but now it was as if he was seeing them in a new light.

"Hey if you don't hurry up, I will leave you behind, slowpoke." The sarcastic comment had brought Lloyd right back to reality. He smiled and tried to catch up with Sheena who started running towards town.

They arrived in Izoold exhausted from their racing competition. Sheena decided to turn in for the night and Lloyd went to look for an open port to dock their Elemental Cargo ship. After finding a good sized dock, he took it from the wing pack and left it there for tomorrow. He walked back into the inn.

Sheena was already asleep on one of the beds when he entered the inn. He noticed a small letter on the nightstand but decided against looking at it. Lloyd turned over to look at Sheena, his violet-haired beauty. _"She's very cute when she is asleep." _He slowly gave Sheena a kiss on her forehead and turn into his own bed. "Goodnight Sheena."

* * *

**Well chapter two is done. Also Sheena will write letters to Mizuho in a few chapters and they shed a little light on certain things. Expect Genis and Raine in the next chapter. Also a subplot dealing with the main villian is in the next chapter. (dont know when'll update thought) Again please R&R. Thank you. **


	3. Revealed

**Third Chapter is up. This chapter is quite longer than the other two and also reveals the main villain in a substory. This story also starts off during a dream sequence that Lloyd is having. W/out further ado. DISCLAIMER: I dont own Tales of Symphonia.**

* * *

They were in the Tower of Salvation chasing after Mithos and Colette. Lloyd and Sheena both entered a small room with a bridge gaping a chasm.

"Whoa", Lloyd exclaimed as a tree above the bridge shot out its branches and attacked the bridge. "This thing wont let us through."

"Hang on! This thing looks like leftovers from earlier."

"You mean… one of the Giant Tree's…"

"Yep, no doubt about it. Just stand back and leave this to me!" Sheena planted her feet firm into the ground. "Disciple of everlasting ice! Hammer of godly thunder! Servant of Mother Earth. Envoy from the dark abyss!" Suddenly, four summon spirits were beside her. "I command thee! Gatherest before me and unleash thine power!" The spirits added power to Sheena then disappeared.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" Lloyd was startled by the sudden appearance of the otherworldly beings.

"My impression of the Mana Cannon. Well, it wont be nearly as powerful, but it should be enough to take care of this thing. Lloyd, when I give the signal, run underneath it. Got it?"

"Alright, but what about you?"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." She pressed her hands together. "Get ready, here we go!" Sheena unleashed her "mana cannon" which although small in size, had incredible magnitude. "Now!" As she shouted, Lloyd ran to the other side of the bridge. Giving it her full power, she gave a final blast of mana and the tree swiftly fell onto the bridge, causing it to collapse.

"Sheena, are you ok?" Lloyd was looking for a way Sheena could get to the other side but the shrunken bridge had been the only way.

"…Yeah, I'm alright."

"That was amazing!"

"Phew. Just don't ask me to do it again, ok? Phew. That drained all my mana, I'm going to rest for just a-" The branches of the tree shot up and latched themselves to Sheena's leg. "Ahh!" She started to panic. The tree then pulled her and Sheena barely had time to catch the ledge before being pulled over.

"Sheena! Hang on, I'll…" Sheena's sporadic laughing interrupted his sentence. "Wh…what's wrong with you? Why are you laughing?"

"No, I was just remembering the time when we first met. It looks like I have a strong affinity for falling into holes." She was hiding the doubt of her survival in her voice.

"Just hang on. I'll be right there."

"Don't worry about me. Just hurry up and go rescue Colette."

"This is not the time to be acting tough!" Lloyd was starting to dread the situation.

"I'm not acting. It's just like the last time when I climbed up from the bottom of that pit and I took you on. And this time… I won't miss the main event."

"You better be telling the truth."

"Of course! You better leave me a piece of the action!"

"…Ok, I'll be waiting for you, you got that?" He turned and ran up the spiral pathway looking back one last time to see Sheena let go of the ledge and fall into the pit.

Lloyd woke up in a cold sweat. He had that dream again and could feel that his face was moist. He'd been crying in his sleep. Probably thrashing too as the sheets were all strewn about the place. He glanced over at Sheena's bed noticing that she hadn't been woken up by his frenzied nightmare. _"I need a little fresh air", _he calmly thought and headed out the door.

Lloyd headed out towards the wharf where there was a small boardwalk. He walked along it until he reached the end, witnessing the idyllic sea before him. The air was crisp and the ocean mist was quite refreshing. He took a long breath inward and exhaled. He had so much on his mind lately and his recent feelings for Sheena didn't help things. They only muddled his thoughts and stressed him out. He leaned on the railing. _"I really need a break from it all" _he sighed. He knew that that was out of the question thought. _"It's about time I head back, anyway."_

He turned around with his head looking at his feet. He continued to walk forward and almost into Sheena. Looking up, "Sheena, what are you doing out this early?"

She shrugged. "I should ask you the same." She grabbed her arm and slightly bit her lip. "I heard you getting up pretty early and decided to follow…" her voice trailing off.

"Don't worry about it." He scratched the back of his head, smiling. "Thanks for the concern, though." She also smiled along with him. "We should probably get back to pay for the room."

"Nope. I already paid for it and grabbed all our supplies." She slightly lifted up her shirt revealing a few bags filled with miscellaneous items crucial to their journey.

"Alright, then. We should head out as quickly as possible." He turned towards the EC and jumped aboard. "I'll drive." He disappeared into the cabin and appeared a few minutes later. He also happened to notice Sheena summoning Undine. _"Oh yeah we need Undine to move the boat." _He'd forgotten. The engine could be heard showing that Undine had started the boat. Sheena dropped her hands towards her waist and exhaled. "You coming aboard?" He stretched out his hand for her to grab.

Sheena was somewhat surprised with this random act of kindness. She shook her head at the gesture. "N, no thanks, I can do it myself."

"Nonsense." He grabbed her hand and pulled her aboard the ship with one quick motion. He started to laugh.

"Thanks, but I really didn't need your help." She crossed her arms and turned her head away. _"That was nice of him." _Her thoughts were a lot more truthful than what she often said.

"I know, story of my life…" He gave a sarcastic sigh. Sheena gave a quite chuckle and elbowed him in the chest. "Well", he said rubbing where she hit him, "We should get going."

"Aye, Aye captain." Lloyd could tell she was having trouble controlling her laughter. He turned and looked back at the port just as the ship started to make its way out of the port. The EC was on its way to Palmacosta.

They had been traveling across the ocean for hours and found themselves quite bored. They couldn't seem to find anything to occupy their time with. Sheena was looking over the edge and enjoying the company of a few dolphins and Lloyd was checking over their equipment. Abruptly, the boat slowed down and started to lightly vibrate. The dolphins swam away and Lloyd left the cabin to see what was going on. As he opened the door, he saw three small squid launch into the air. Sheena pulled out her cards and prepared for combat as Lloyd followed suit.

Sheena ran forward unleashing Cyclone Seal. This ripped the first squid into small pieces and threw the remains overboard. The two others started shooting poisonous ink at her but she easily jumped over the toxic sludge. Lloyd saw that they were distracted and ran into the fray. He jumped to the left of one of them and built up mana in his arms and chest. "Beast!" he screamed as he rammed into the squid, sending it into the railing. It was instantly felled and the lifeless corpse fell into a heap on the deck.

The last one was a bit more resourceful. It sprayed the floor beneath its feet causing Sheena to slip as she rushed over to it. She started falling towards the end of the deck. She grabbed a railing pole and spun around throwing herself into the last squid. It went flying towards Lloyd who stuck his blade out and ran it through. He flicked the body into the sea and sheathed his blades. He looked over at Sheena but another tremor, this one almost three times the degree, started to shake the boat. He prepared for another boarding but this time, two large tentacles shot up and latched themselves around the port side of the boat.

"_This is going to be trouble", _he thought. "Cut the damn things off", Lloyd screamed as he threw himself towards the front, delivering a swift Fierce Demon Fang. Sheena nodded and pulled out a few kunais. She threw them but it seemed to have little effect. Lloyd was also having trouble damaging the monstrosity.

"Lloyd!" she screamed trying her best to get his attention. "Get away from that thing. I am going to try summoning Volt." Sheena clasped her hands together and started to gather mana. Lloyd flew into a full retreat and gave himself a Pineapple gel. He instantaneously felt the medicine restore his mana. He felt revitalized.

"Sheena, you almost done yet?!" He glanced over at her and again at the front of the ship. The arms started to pull themselves up further. The fiend, Lloyd knew as a Kraken, was soon exposed. "Now Sheena!"

She threw her hand out into the air. "Hammer of godly thunder! I can upon thee, Volt!" A spherical figure composed of violet energy materialized, changing the sky around them from clear blue to an ominous gray. Lightning started charging around Volt and then it unleashed the pure electric mana into the Kraken. The thing was instantly fried and there was no chance that it had survived the apocalyptic attack. Volt soon dissipated into the air and the sky returned to its normal color. Exhausted and depleted, the two both collapsed.

MEANWHILE…

A small group of elves had recently heard of an enormous supply of power emanating from the Temple of Darkness near Meltokio. The elder thought they could harness it and use it to help rebuild Heimdall. He assigned an elf named Elyandis as leader of an expedition to gather the power and return with it. Elyandis was a strong believer in altruism and gladly accepted the task.

The group reached the temple equipped with a blue candle. They ventured downward towards the deepest level, easily defeating anything that dared to challenge them. The finally reached the antechamber and Elyandis noticed a single blade lying on the floor of the room. He could feel it held incredible mana and decided to grab it. As soon as he touched it, the blue candle burnt out. A cacophony of screams followed by malevolent laughter filled the room.

The blue candle relit itself illuminating the room. The remaining elves looked around noticing the staggering pile of corpses in the room with Elyandis standing in the middle of them. He held Soul Eater, the forbidden Devil Arm, stained with fresh blood. His eyes had a soulless, glazed-over look and he held a wicked smirk. He kneeled and threw the blade into the ground. It stuck and eight forbidden weapons flew up from the surrounding abyss. He stood up and turned to the remaining party. The weapons flew to the other and each grasped the cursed tools. _"They seem to understand." _The leaded smiled viciously and started walking up the stairs out. The cursed group left the temple and decided to head back towards Heimdall, each with an expression of pure evil on their faces. (END of Substory)

Lloyd and Sheena awoke as the boat softly collided with something. They looked up and noticed the remains of the once biggest port in Sylvarant. They had finally reached Palmacosta.

"About time", Lloyd said groggily. He got up and helped Sheena to her feet. She brushed herself off and jumped off the boat. Lloyd followed her and they both walked into the seaside bazaar. _"Wow, they have come quite a way in rebuilding the city." _He was amazed. They had the residential and commercial areas up but the government and educational areas were making slow progress and submerged in at least 10 feet of water.

"I am going to reserve us a room at the inn," Sheena informed him. "What are you going to do?"

Lloyd thought for a second. "I think I am going to look for Genis and Raine. They informed me that they would be here for a while."

"Ok, sounds good. I'll meet back up with you in a little bit." She headed in the opposite direction and gave Lloyd a wave. He returned it and decided to walk over to the residential area first.

Lloyd arrived in the district and the first thing he noticed was how crowded it was. Many people were busy helping others rebuild houses and small shops. Others were walking around vending items to people. _"How am I going to find them now?" _He groaned and walked into the crowd.

Raine was healing a small woman who had been found under a collapsed building. Genis told her he was going out to attempt to help by evaporating the water in flooded regions with his magic. She let him go and returned to healing the wounded survivors. Everyday, more came in requesting medical attention. _"This is the line of work I wanted to be in when I became a healer." _She exhaled and finished curing the women. She stood up and decided to let her sleep. She turned and noticed a familiar face.

"Professor Raine!" There was a voice she hadn't heard in a while. It was one of a good friend who hadn't been around in a while. It was that of a young teenager who had traveled with them for a large majority of time a few weeks ago. She turned to face Lloyd, one of her closest friends.

"Hey, Professor. Long time no see." Lloyd wore a very wide smile. He noticed that he a grown around her height as of late, too. He was genuinely pleased and couldn't wait to sit down and catch up on old times.

"Lloyd… It's great to see you." She was almost to the point of tears. After Genis and her decided to travel the world to rid it of racial segregation and negative feelings, they hardly had time to see anybody, friend or not. "Hey, sorry but I don't feel like talking here." She pointed towards the wounded, sleeping woman.

"Alright, I understand." They both headed off towards a place they could easily sit and catch up. They both decided that it would be best to go to the local wine shop. They also found a nice table to sit that was located outside the shop.

They sat down and instantly ordered a Palma potion. Almost as soon as they ordered, they both engaged in a conversation. They spoke of old times, what they were doing at the moment, and what they planned to do. Lloyd and Raine spent a few hours there and after the conversation they were both caught up.

"In any case, Genis should be around here somewhere", Raine said as their conversation started to die down.

"It's ok. I can wait for him." Sheena then walked around the corner. She also seemed to be startled and looked confused. "Hey Sheena!" She turned at the sound of his voice.

"Lloyd. Oh…" she stopped and noticed Raine. "Raine!" She ran over to the half-elf and gave her a long embrace. "How long has it been?"

"Too long, I must have lost track." She smiled as she looked at Sheena. "Wow Sheena, you are looking more beautiful than when we last talked." Sheena instantly blushed at hearing this.

"Thanks. You look good too." Sheena looked over Raine's shoulder and noticed a short half-elf wearing a blue-gray cloak. "Hey Lloyd, look." She pointed over to what she saw. Lloyd's eyes immediately became wider.

"Genis! Hey Genis, over here!" Lloyd stood up and started waving his hands rapidly. The half-elf looked towards the shop and noticed the human wearing his trademark red. His arms abruptly dropped to his sides and his mouth opened. As soon as he could grasp the situation, he ran over as fast as his little legs would carry him.

"LLOYD!" He ran up and jumped on to Lloyd. _"Lloyd, you're back. I can't believe it, you're back." _As soon as he let go, he started a tirade of questions. "Where have you been? Is Colette with you? Have you seen Sheena? What about Presea? Are you staying long? Are you here to help us?" The questions kept going.

"Whoa, whoa, wait. Slow down, Genis. You're quite excited I take it." He was smiling and waiting for Genis to catch his breath. "First", as he pointed over to Sheena. "That should answer one of your questions." Genis smiled and ran over to Sheena.

"Hey Sheena." He gave a traditional bow and smiled. "When did you and Lloyd start traveling together?" _"I wondered what happened to Colette." _

"We started traveling together a few days after our battle between Mithos. We've been inseparable since." She beamed while looked over to Lloyd. He nodded as Genis looked over at him.

"Well, Genis. We've got quite a bit of catching up to do." He was about to sit down at the table again.

"Hey Lloyd, can we go out for a little while. I want to get into the swing of how things use to be." Lloyd gave a slight confused look.

"Sure, why not. Hey Sheena, I will meet with you guys in a little bit, ok."

"Alright Lloyd, try not to be out for too long." She than went back to her conversation with Raine.

"Yeah!" Genis was incredibly excited and ran out towards the wilderness beyond Palmacosta. He couldn't believe that Lloyd was back. _"My best friend, Lloyd, is back. It's almost like old times. Too bad Colette wasn't there." _He would remember to ask him about that after they caught up.

"Hey, wait up." Lloyd then dashed out after him. Raine glanced over as they left and shook her head. Sheena laughed and they decided to walk around while talking.

Outside, they both decided to show each other how good they had gotten in their absences. Lloyd showed Genis a few new skills he learned and how much stronger he had gotten by practicing on a few wolves. They were torn to pieces within seconds thanks to Alpha Tempest and Demonic Flare, two skills that Lloyd had recently developed himself. Genis hadn't learned any new skills but had learned to combine his advanced spells together. He knew how to combine Indignation and Cyclone creating spells with chaotic effects. He had also improved Meteor Storm so that it was three times more accurate and deadly. Lloyd was more than impressed.

" Hey Lloyd. I was wondering something." His voice was kind of sheepish as he asked the question. "Would you be ok if I decided to come along with you on your journey?"

"Yeah, but aren't you and Raine doing something similar for half-elves?" He had been wondering how their excursions had been going.

"Yeah but Raine said it would be ok if came along. She is going to continue along after Palmacosta is rebuilt."

"Yeah, I would be fine with that." He nodded and could tell that Genis was pleased. "I have to ask Sheena, though." _"I am sure that she'll be ok if he does." _

"Thanks Lloyd!" He couldn't hold his excitement any longer. He started jumping and dancing around the place. The two decided to play out for a while longer, and eventually got around to talking. "Hey Lloyd, I have been wondering… Where is Colette?"

"_Colette…I haven't thought of her in a while. I'd been too preoccupied with Sheena lately." _He didn't have a good answer for Genis. "I don't know. I haven't been in contact were her lately." He shrugged as he told him.

"_Odd. Colette used to be so close to Lloyd, too. Maybe she lost interest after seeing Lloyd and Sheena together." _"Oh." He started fidgeting where he sat. "Say Lloyd, do you love Sheena?"

"What?!" The question came out of nowhere. "Uh, uhmm, I don't really have an answer…" Lloyd's face was starting to flush. Genis started to snicker. "Why do you ask?!" He felt quite embarrassed.

" No reason." It was almost obvious that Lloyd had strong feelings for her. "Don't worry, Lloyd. I wont say a thing." Lloyd just turned away from him.

"Nevermind that." He looked up at the sun. It was almost completely gone. "We should probably head back. I am sure Raine is wondering where you are." Lloyd started walking towards Palmacosta.

"Yeah, and Sheena about you." At that second, Lloyd walked over and hit him on the head. "Ouchhhhh, what was that about?"

"Shut it, Genis." _"Wow, this is like old times_._" _At any rate, thanks for spending the day with me, Genis. It was a blast."

"Yup." They both were about at town. "Lloyd." He turned to look at his friend. "I am really glad that you can to town." He smiled. "Also I want to thank you for allowing me to tag along."

"Yeah, you're my best friends. I would never say no to a request like that anyway." They just about passed the inn he was staying at. "Wait, where are you guys staying at?"

Genis pointed at Marble's item shop. "We're staying there."

"Hey, I was going to ask you if you had seen Chocolat around?" Genis suddenly looked at the ground.

"Oh. She left town after the Great Seed destroying the town and killed her mother. Why do you ask?" His tone had become solemn.

"No reason, I was just wondering if she was around. I thought I would be cool if we could also catch up. I haven't seen her in a while." _"Oh well, I pretty sure that she is too shocked to really be in any mood to talk." _"Ok, then I will see you tomorrow."

"Yeah. I believe that Raine has something she wants to ask you, too." Genis decided that that would be his final comment and dashed off to the shop waving. Lloyd scratched his chin. He hadn't been asked to do something like this in a while. He couldn't wait for tomorrow.

He entered the inn and was suddenly blindsided by the desk woman. "Mr. Irving? Your room is one the second floor and to the left." She pointed up the staircase. He nodded to her as he ascended the stairs. Slowly, he opened the door.

The first thing he noticed was a small pile of clothes on the floor. Sheena's ninja garb to be specific. The second thing was Sheena, herself, and she was wearing nothing. "Ahh, um, sorry to intrude on you. I guess…I should have knocked on the door." He was turning red as he stared at her curvaceous body.

"It's ok." She quickly grabbed a night top and slipped it on along with a nightgown. Her face was red too. "So how was Genis?"

"Fine." He still felt awkward and this could be heard in his voice. He quickly skimmed over what they did and asked her the same question.

"My day was great. Raine showed me around town. They're making a lot of progress too. We also went shopping and I bought this outfit." She pulled out a slim, lavender kimono that was meticulously crafted and adorned with small, brilliant gems.

"That's gorgeous. You should try it on tomorrow." Lloyd could already picture her wearing it out with him. He liked what he imagined.

She simile and thanked Lloyd for the compliment. _"I am getting a lot more comfortable around him, which is good." _She also hinted that she would consider wearing it. Raine wanted to see what she looked like too because she was considering one also.

Lloyd yawned and slowly took off his jacket. He set it on the only chair in the room and quickly looked around. Something seemed of kilter to him. _"There is only one bed in this room…" _Instantly, he offered that he would sleep on the floor.

"No, nonsense. I can give you enough room." She lied down and did indeed leave enough room for him.

He looked over at her and shrugged. He said on the edge and slowly moved under the covers. He was quite comfortable and tired, leading him to fall asleep faster. As soon as he was asleep, Sheena wrapped her arms around him and slowly drifted off herself.

They both woke up refreshed. Lloyd even made a comment saying that that was one of the best sleeps he had ever had. Sheena just smiled when she heard this. She also decided to try out her new dress. Lloyd was speechless when he saw her. Sheena told him that he just made her day. They both went down to the lobby to pay and after they did, they headed over to Marble's. As soon as both of them entered the shop, a small mysterious figure casually walked up to the shop window, ducked down out of sight, and pressed his ear against the window.

As the two entered, they saw the two half-elves sitting around a small table enjoying Genis's delicious coffee. The both smiled as they grabbed seats and sat themselves down.

"So, lets get straight to the point. Regal has informed me that Sybak has developed a mechanical device that can lift incredibly heavy things. It also can pump water and supply power to a small radius. This would be incredibly useful to our progress and they have given us the green light to use it. However, it is unfinished and needs a few things from various parts of the world. That is where you three come in."

"Us three?" Sheena looked over at Genis. "He's coming along?"

"Yeah, I hope that's ok. He's my best friend and I said he could come." He hoped to Martel that she would say yes.

"I guess it would be ok." _"As long as he doesn't get in my way, in battle or in my romantic notions." _Lloyd let out a silent breath. Genis made a silent cheer.

"Sorry to ask you guys to help us but we have little options." She looked around at the three in front of her. She could tell by the look on their faces that they would easily do it.

"Yeah. If you recall, that was one of the reasons I came over." Lloyd got up.

"Dwarven Vow #1: Let's all work-" he was instantly cut off by Genis.

"Spare me the Dwarven Vows, please." The other two nodded their heads in agreement.

He heavily sighed. "Whatever."

As the friends all shared a laugh, the enigma outside recorded all he heard and sent along a letter to his leader about what he learned. He stood up and his hand started glowing an ember red. Laughing, he shot three large fireballs towards a fish stand, which instantly erupted in flames causing the other stands to lightly ignite. Hearing the commotion, the three ran outside while Raine looked out the window to see what would happen.

* * *

**Phew. That was a little long. The Kraken was also kinda a throw to Golden Sun (the Kraken battle when crossing the sea). Also the villain is an OC but a few of his minions are in the game. The next chapter is going to be focused on a battle and a little shorter. Anyway please R&R. Thank you. -G.Ampersand**


	4. The First

**Hello again. I wasnt very occupied today so i put out two chapters. This one is a lot shorter and is only a battle scene focusing on genis. The next chapter will be a full one. DISCLAIMER: I dont own Tales of Symphonia.**

* * *

Lloyd, Sheena, and Genis rushed out of the shop and looked around at the city. A few stands were left standing while the others were burning heaps of rubble. Citizens of the city were running around in a panic or trying to help their loved ones out of burning buildings. A small cloaked figure stood, his hand extended outward. Upon closed inspection, he appeared to be chanting while his hand started to glow an ominous red.

"Eruption", the voice said calmly and soon the small market exploded in flames. Screams could be heard coming from the same place.

"You monster", Lloyd shouted. Hearing the voice, he turned around. The hood came off causing Genis to gasp. "Hey", started Lloyd. "You're that-"

"Genis, long time no see", cutting Lloyd off. The elf was the one who had been trying to learn Meteor Storm along with Genis. He was the one who challenged Genis to a fight after they beat Mithos.

"You, you… What are you doing here? Why are you hurting those people?" Genis couldn't help but stare at the once innocent elf.

"We are searching for unlimited power", started the elf. "The master said that one Lloyd Irving could hinder our goals." He pointed towards Lloyd. "I came to kill you and your comrades." He started to laugh hysterically.

Hearing this caused Lloyd to grit his teeth. "We'll take you on any day of the week." Lloyd began to unsheathe his swords and Sheena pulled out her cards. Genis grabbed his kendama but turned towards his friends.

"Lloyd, let me get his one." He looked at Genis and then at the enemy. "I can take him myself; just give me a shot at this."

"Alright", Lloyd skeptically said. He sheathed his blade and nodded for Sheena to do the same. He whispered, "Get ready to back him up if anything happens." She bobbed her head up and down, acknowledging his plan.

Genis stepped forward. "So, what's your name?" The figure also walked forward. The two appeared to be thirty paces apart.

"Are names really that important?" Genis crossed his arms and stood his ground. The elf sighed and pushed his long hair out of his eyes. "Kendl, the name is Kendl", he spat dryly.

Genis smiled. "Good, this is going to be a fantastic fight." Raine decided to leave the shop and help out with the survivors of the attack.

She noticed Genis causing her to stop for a second and look towards the two. _"Genis, please be safe." _She gave a silent prayer and ran towards the fire to help out the townspeople.

Right off the bat, Kendl started casting simple spells like Spread and Stalagmite. Genis cast Guardian blocking Spread but had little time to react to Stalagmite. He dove and the spell hit his leg causing him to fall off course. As soon as he landed, he returned with Ground Dasher. The formidable mage jumped in the air, dodging the attack completely.

"Aqua Laser!" Kendl launched a fast jet of water towards Genis. He jumped back causing the water to smash into the ground in front of him. Genis looked up and saw another one coming towards him. He couldn't move in time and took the bulk of the attack, knocking him down.

"Come on Genis! Whip his ass!" Lloyd and Sheena were both shouting encouraging remarks. _"I don't know how much of this he can take",_ Lloyd thought. _"Come on Genis, you can pull through this."_

"Lightning Sword!" A blade of electrical energy slowly appeared above Kendl and quickly launched into him. He fell from the sky and was shocked as the blade smashed him down.

_"Yes. I got a hit." _Genis decided to try out one of his new combination attacks. He instantly cast his spell, dubbed Chaos, towards the downed Kendl. Soon, wind currents slashed and started causing his foe to rise in the air. As soon as the blade-like winds pushed him high enough, lighting gathered and struck him with a thunderous crack. The mage fell to the earth, his outfit slightly scorched.

"AHHHH!" Kendl was screaming out in agony. He looked across the battle zone and noticed that he was still getting up. Kendl started hobbling over towards Genis and reached behind himself. He pulled out a chakram, specifically Evil Eye. Genis struggled for breath. He knew the Devil Arms personally. Suddenly, he threw it and the cursed weapon connected with his chest. It ripped into Genis, spilling his blood over the cobblestone street. Genis fell to his knees and looked at his foe, dazed.

_"I have just one shot at this." _Genis started gathering his remaining mana and preparing for Meteor Storm. Kendl started to realize what he was doing. He pulled out the blade but it was too late. "METEOR STORM!"

"Dammit, the kid can still cast." Kendl looked up at the sky just as four meteors flew into him, causing everything in the radius to explode. The surrounding buildings were caught in the blast and crumled. Genis, too exhausted to continue, fell unconscious.

Lloyd and Sheena looked over at the billowing smoke. Lloyd gasped at what he saw. A figure stood up and continued to walk over. As he got a clear view, he realized it was Kendl and the spell hurt him but didn't finish the job.

"Come on Lloyd, that's our cue", Sheena said as she ran into battle. Lloyd followed her while pulling out his blades. Raine, a few blocks down the street, noticed the smoke and her face paled.

Lloyd started using his newly developed skills but couldn't seem to get a hit in. H He felt he was wasting mana so he resorted back to basic attacks. Sheena also was having trouble but one of her knives actually connect but seemingly did little damage. "Sheena, we need Genis to be able to defeat this guy."

"I am open for suggestions." Sheena was trying to match the mage's speed but having quite a bit of trouble doing it. The mage could determine where she was going to transport and that left her little room for a mistake. She tried to throw a few more knives but only one got near him. He grabbed it and threw it back barely missing her. "Damn, I thought that would work again."

"Wait, Sheena. Use Purgatory Seal! I'll distract him." Lloyd was desperate for a solution and Purgatory Seal was the only solution available.

"Alright." She ran over to the unconscious body of Genis thinking that they would be able to heal him later. "Purgatory Seal!" Genis shook his head, looking around. Sheena had rejoined the fight by then and Genis took the hint and joined himself.

Lloyd threw himself and tried Tiger Blade. His swords swung up but still missed its target. Soon, he felt a sharp edge cut into his back and he quickly recoiled away, blood flowing from his fresh wound. He turned and noticed that Genis was busy preparing a spell. _"About time. It looks like things are shaping up." _

Genis had just finished casting. "Lightning Blade." The spell worked once so he hoped for similar results. Kendl never saw it coming.

The mage was floating above Lloyd, about to cast another spell, this one with deadly results. "Weaklings, this should be no difficult task to finish you two." He was about to cast Explosion and finish them when he felt pain and an electric current run through him. "What!?" As he fell, he noticed Genis, revived and smiling as he scored a hit.

Lloyd and Sheena both looked as the blade of lightning. They both cautiously walked towards the downed mage, ready to finish the battle.

Kendl opened his eyes. "Fools! This isn't done." He started casting his variation of Meteor Storm. As he was about finished, the spell wouldn't conjure up. His eyes widened as he realized he had no mana.

"Sheena, let's leave this weakling behind. He's not worth the effort." She smirked and thy both turned around to wake back to Genis, who once again fainted as the seal wore off.

"No, you damndable bastards won't shame-" he screamed but was cut off midway as a small knife, thrown by Sheena, pierced his skull. He died instantly without another word.

"Phew. Now what are we suppose to do?" They looked around at the destruction they all caused. The city was in ruins. The bazaar was on fire and a few of the other districts were crumbling. Raine walked up silently and gasped. They had quite a bit of work to do. Raine headed over to Genis to cast Resurrection. The other two left to help out those hurt by the battle. Kendl's corpse slowly started to disintegrate into dust. The dust blew into the wind.

* * *

**Chapter 4 is done. xD The first of the nine Devil Arm villains are dead. The rest of the story will mostly be on how to stop them. Anyway please read and review. Arigato. -G.Ampersand**


	5. Perception

**Hey, its been a little while. But i am working on this story again and this is the longest chapter yet. I delve a little into the history of Thor (if you know ToP) and bring about a new enemy but havent disclosed who it is. DISCALIMER: I dont own ToS.**

* * *

The battle had scarred Palmacosta, leaving the repaired districts in raging infernos and the citizens in a daze. Many were dead, more without homes or heavily injured. Raine knew she had her work cut out for her and because of it, she couldn't accompany Lloyd or Genis on their journey to Sybak. Letting out a heavy sigh, she continued to search for survivors.

Genis awoke in the early hours of the morning, before the sun had risen. His vision was blurry, he had a throbbing headache, his mana was drained, and he hadn't the foggiest idea where he was. Sweat was gathering at his brow and he wiped it away. Looking around the room, he realized where he was; back at the small shop Genis and Raine had taken. He pushed the covers away from his body and stepped out of bed. His thoughts were riddled with confusion. _"Kendl...", _thinking of the small rival, killed in battle. _"Dammit, why?" _The door of the room opened and he stepped out into the cold, dark morning.

Lloyd was clearing debris out of shallow waters and pathways. He had gotten up early, waited alone for the sunrise, and decided to occupy himself. Sheena was tired and sleeping, unusual for the girl who often got up around 4 in the morning. Lloyd knew he needed rest too, yet couldn't sleep. The Evil Eye, which was being wielded by the elf in battle, occupied his thoughts. _"IT had been sealed, I'm sure of it. Professor and Colette did it after we fought Mithos." _The group returned to the Temple of Darkness and sealed away all the weapons. _"What sheer power..." _He grabbed his sides and exhaled, seeing his own breath. It was cold. _"Odd. It's summer." _He exhaled again, the warmth of his breath heating his face. "Oh, well" thinking aloud.

"Oh, well what?" Genis whispered, approaching Lloyd quietly through the almost dead morning.

Lloyd turned to see his best friend, eyes dark with fatigue. "Genis. Why you up so early?" He tilted his head in a quizzical manner.

"No reason really... I just cant stop thinking."

"About what? Yesterday?" Genis slowly nodded his head, as if he was ashamed of the fact that he defeated a great foe. "What?! Why? Don't be, Genis. He would have caused more damage if you hadn't done anything." He hoped his words would strike something. "You did great, anyway. That battle was amazing."

"Yeah, I understand that, but look." He pointed towards the battleground, every building in the vicinity destroyed or charred. The place looked as if Hell had attacked it. "It wasn't just him that did that! It was me, as well!" Genis started sobbing. "I've expunged so many lives!" He gasped for breath. "Don't praise me, Lloyd! Never! Not for the things I've done. How many? How many died?!" He couldn't grasp the fact that he had killed many innocents.

"Genis..." Lloyd understood what he felt. It was Iselia all over again. He grabbed his friend's shoulder and started shaking him. "Genis, I know what you're feeling. It's horrible, you've let so many people down." A tear formed in his eye. "You can't do anything about it, though. It may sound horrible but there isn't a thing to do."

"No, you're wrong! Don't say that, Lloyd... There must be something I can do." Lloyd felt incredibly sorry for his small friend.

"No, you'll come to realize that I am right, although I hate the realization, myself..." He needed to be stern with Genis. _"It might hurt now, but he'll find a way to sooth it." _

"Yeah, I-i guess you are right. Still-" A hint of skepticism in his voice. He tried to dry his eyes.

"We're going to Sybak later today." Cutting him off. "Get some sleep and then come with us, it's the best you can do." Lloyd knew that it wouldn't sound like a lot but it was true. Genis hardly had any other option. Genis nodded in agreement and started to turn around but Lloyd remembered something and stopped him. "Genis, I really don't know what expunge means..."

This cheered Genis up, with his snickering louder than his sobbing. Lloyd led him towards the room where he slept. "Thanks Lloyd. That's pretty wise, what you said."

"Ah, don't mention it, that's why were friends, right?"

Genis smiled. "Yeah!" He turned into the room. Lloyd looked through the glass. A silouette moved through the candle-lit room, stopping near a bed. The candle died out. Lloyd turned around towards the ocean, the sun peeking over the horizon spreading light through the town. The temperature started to warm up. Lloyd turned away from the sea and looked at the damage once again.

"Phew, he sure did a number on this place." The swordsman headed towards the hotel he and Sheena had stayed in.

During the hours after the battle, Raine had managed to quell almost all the fires, rescue a few survivors trapped under destroyed buildings, resuscitate around 30 people, and moved large debris away from the town's major passages. She was very tired and as soon as she hit the bed, she fell asleep. The sleep didn't last long because Sheena burst through the door minutes later.

"Raine!" She was shouting quite loudly. "Raine, are you in here?"

"What?! What's going on?!" She wasn't pleased and to top it off, drained of energy. As a side note, her hair was horribly out of place, as well.

"Nothing big. We are just about to set sail. Remember, the trip to Sybak?" Sheena was letting Raine wake up. "Aren't you coming with us?" Sheena was tapping her foot with unprecedented rapidness.

"Oh, yes. I remember." She straightened out her cloak and shook her head, the pale white hair on her head falling into place. Her eyes were filled with sadness. "Sorry, but no. I can't come with you three, not at a time like this." The two walked outside. "The city's been destroyed and I have quite a bit of work to do", shaking her head at the girl's ignorance.

"Alright, alright. I get what you mean, but will you at least see us off?" She pointed at the only remaining dock left in the port; it housing the Elemental Cargo ship they would use to travel to Sybak.

"Yes, don't worry. I'll see you guys off."

"Awesome, but one more thing." Raine listened closely. Sheena seldom asked favors and even less from her. "Lloyd and I would really like you to seal the Evil Eye." Raine remembered catching sight of the cursed weapon, lying in the middle of town square.

"Sure, but I really wonder how that thing became un-sealed..." Sheena nodded, grabbing her had and pulling her towards the docks.

"I do, too." Raine started running along with Sheena's momentum. "Too bad we don't have time to talk about it." They reached the docks and Sheena let go of her hand. Raine noticed that Neil was the only other person there. It was hardly a proper leaving but then again, it was partially their fault for the city's destruction.

"Okay, I'll seal the weapon." Sheena bowed and did the unexpected. She gave Raine a large hug, startling Raine.

"Raine, I'll miss you." Raine could hardly believe it. Sheena was anti-social towards her but this was almost a new light.

"I'll miss you too." She barely got the words out. Sheena let go and turned towards the EC. She jumped aboard and started waving. Genis got on the front of the EC as it started leaving port. "Genis! Be careful and don't get in the way of any adults!" Genis nodded and continued to wave. "I love you", under her breath and soon the EC was out at sea. Neil looked over at her.

"Well, Raine. It looks like we've quite a bit to do." Neil scratched the back of his head.

"Yes, yes it does." She walked with him towards the main area where they went their separate ways. She noticed the wicked weapon and picked it up. The thing spoke,a cold yet oddly soothing tone. "Marvelous..." The Evil Eye seemed to be staring directly at her. Raine looked around before dashing off with the weapon, a "perfect specimen" for her to study.

The EC was smoothly sailing along the ocean. The three were excited to get back to Sybak, and Genis especially to see Presea again. He had other things on his mind as well. As they left port, he noticed Raine acting oddly around the Chakram used by his opponent. It very much worried him.

"Genis, do you have a minute?" Sheena came up to him with a anxious frown on her face.

"Yeah, what's up?" Sheena and Genis hardly talked alone.

"Did you happen to notice the weapon used in the last battle? The chakram that the elf was using?"

"Yeah, it was one of those Devil Arms, wasn't it?" Sheena nodded. "How come?"

"Well, I asked Raine to seal it but..." Genis's fears were confirmed. "But, she seemed more interested in taking it, herself."

"I noticed, too." He recalled what it did to Presea. The weapon could talk to those with weak souls and could also take control of people. Like it did with Abyssion and almost with Presea as well.

"I hope she gets rid of the damned thing, myself." Thinking about its raw power made her shudder.

"Yeah, I know what you mean but knowing Raine... she won't." The words seemed to linger around the two. His face started to pale at the image of a possessed Raine.

"Sorry to bring this up, I was just wondering." She felt bad bringing this up. It probably should have been avoided. "Talk to you later." She left, her mind arguing with her decision. It had hurt Genis to hear that.

"Ok." He wished Sheena hadn't brought it up.

The trip had already taken one day and was close to dawning on the second. The EC was moving along side the Grand Tethe'alla Bridge. They were within a few hours of Sybak. Lloyd was scanning the horizon for the town, Genis was sleeping, and Sheena was busy writing a letter to Igaguri.

Sheena finished her letter and was preparing to send it off. In the past, she would have Corrine deliver the letter to the chief but because of the summon spirit's death, she would have to rely on the old way. Folding the letter, she grabbed one of her cards and carved a small symbol of wind and smoke into it. She attached it to the letter and sealed it together. The letter floated above her palm and disappeared in a small burst of smoke. She smiled as the letter left and sighed. _"That's a hassle, I really wish I had Corrine, still." _

"Hey Sheena." Lloyd crept up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "We are coming up on Sybak." He looked around where she was standing. He had caught the last second of her wild motions. "Whatcha doing?"

"S-sending a l-letter", Sheena stuttered. She wasn't in the mood for explaining her business. _"Please don't ask, Please don't ask!" _

"About what? And to who?" Sheena's eyes widened.

"N-nothing and no one!" She really wanted him to go away, but his grip was so...warm. Lloyd also seemed to be genuinely curious. "It's no big deal!" She was still shouting.

"Okay, okay. I won't bother you any more about it." Lloyd tried to release his grip but Sheena grabbed his hands and held them.

"So, did you need anything?" Her face was still flushed but she was quickly recovering.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot." He shook off her hands. "We're approaching Sybak and I need you to help me anchor."

"Really?" She put her hands at her hips. "Hey, you're the one with the super exsphere", in a flirtatious manner.

He cupped his face with his hand. "C'mon, don't be like that."

"Hey, I am kidding. Don't worry, I'll help", with a slight snicker. She punched his shoulder causing him to rub it.

"Alright, we'll I am going to catch a few Z's, so wake me when we're there." Sheena gave a slight salute and Lloyd turned around. _"Women..."_

Sheena, after mentally wiping her brow, went to the bow of the boat and decided to train with a summon. "I call upon the Maiden of the Mist! Undine, come!" The liquid spirit appeared. "Undine, I command you to slow the EC down." The port city was coming into view and they would be there in minutes. Undine clasped her palms together and the EC started losing velocity. _"I guess I could catch up on my summon magic. Let's try this!" _

She pushed a strand of hair out of her vision. "Undine! Tidal Wave!" The incorporeal being raised it wrist and gave a slight flick. A giant whirlpool appeared with large currents launching into the air. A few large fish were launched as well and instantly diced into shards. The EC was almost pulled into the whirlpool but she cut off the command and Undine disappeared. Genis and Lloyd came up, both startled and Genis rubbing his eyes.

"What's going on", Genis managed to say. "There was a large bang."

"Nothing, I was just practicing my summons." She was regretting using Tidal Wave.

"Sheena, you've got to be careful. This thing's not indestructible." Lloyd walked to the edge and peered over, looking for any dents or smashes. There were none.

"Don't worry, the EC's fine. Anyway, were about there." She pointed towards the city, barely within a mile from where they were sailing. "C'mon, Lloyd, let's get the anchor ready." The two walked forwards while Genis went down to rest a little long.

The boat docked around mid-morning. Lloyd hopped off the boat and helped Sheena get off. They started heading out but Lloyd quickly realized that they were missing a member. "Sheena, give me a few seconds, I need to get Genis." She smiled as he ran off back towards the boat.

"Yo, Genis!" He was squinting his eyes around the unlit cabin looking for the short half-elf. A swift, flailing motion shot up as Genis was instantly awoken by the screaming.

"What?! Again?" He kept his eyes closed as he spoke.

"Nothing much, but we're here, if that's important. Anyway, were going to go, just meet us at the inn."

"Which one?" But he never got a reply as Lloyd shut the door and left to explore the town with Sheena. Genis sat there, his mouth open. "You've got to be kidding me, Lloyd." He threw the sheets in frustration and grabbed his cloak.

By the time that Genis had got ready, Lloyd and Sheena had left towards the town center. The two had decided to stock up on supplies before they would head out. Also, they needed to rent a room at an inn. Genis noticed the lack of ingredients so he rush off towards the Sybak Academy Cafeteria to grab fresh food.

Both Lloyd and Sheena found the Cottage Campus Inn and paid up front for the room. They exited the small inn and headed towards the bazaar. The two walked, the gap between them almost invisible. Their relationship had rocked off since when they had set off. Lloyd was starting to develop a crush on Sheena. Sheena, herself, was starting to be more open about her feelings, albeit talking her time.

Sheena was debating with herself on whether to reach and grab Lloyd's hand or not to. The pressure was almost unbearable, the chance coming up quickly. Deciding to chance it, she reached... just as Lloyd turned towards an item vendor. Sheena completely missed and stumbled causing her to plummet towards the ground. She reached out and grabbed one of Lloyd's scabbard, pulling him down as well. He fell, as well, landing directly on top of her.

"Owwww..." Sheena was blushing heavily but in pain. Lloyd stared down at her with an odd look upon his face.

"Sheena...?" He picked himself up and dusted off. "Are you feeling ok", his hand extending outward towards her.

"Y-yeah, thanks." She grabbed his hand and allowed him to pull her up. _"I'm as clumsy as ever..." _They stared at each other in silence, awkward silence that seemed to last ages. Sheena broke the silence by turning towards the item clerk and apologizing.

Lloyd was completely confused. _"What just happened?" _He continued to give her back a bewildered look. _"What's wrong with Sheena? She's never this clumsy..." _Her face was still a violent red. This confused him even more. Sheena finished her business and turned to Lloyd, her gaze avoiding his.

"Let's go." Her voice was quiet and embarrassed. She started walking off with a stunned Lloyd following in the wake.

Genis had bought enough ingredients to last them a journey or two and decided to occupy his time by exploring the Academy. He was eavesdropping on symposiums, rummaging through empty classrooms, and bothering other students. Genis was in heaven. Limitless intelligence flowed throughout the building. What especially interested him were the rooms with the "No Access" signs. He opened the door of one room and venture inside. The dean, after hearing about multiple complaints of a child causing havoc, was dispatched to find said child. He found Genis in a "No Access" room and wasn't very happy.

"H-hey, I, I, can explain myself!" The dean had two other students with him. They were muscular and built, easily able to take Genis.

"Save it", one of the students spat. "We don't need any excuses!" He picked Genis up but the neck of his cloak and dragged the screaming boy out of the room. They dragged him throughout the entire facility, students following the four curiously, until they reached the exit. The one holding Genis threw him out. "Get out of here, kid!" Genis rubbed arm, newly full of pain. He silently snickered at the thought of them frying form Thunder Arrow. The door slammed and brought him back to reality. Sulking, he left to meet up with Lloyd.

Lloyd and Sheena were silent as they went from vendor to vendor gathering supplies and information. _"Sheena's never been this quiet before." _He looked at her, the facial expression the same as before. Recalling the past, he remembered Sheena acting anxious as they left the EC. He also recalled seeing her, out of the corner of the eye, reaching for him as they walked down the street. _"Maybe this will cheer her up",_ he thought with a smile. Almost out of nowhere, Lloyd gently grabbed Sheena's hand and held on to it.

"Eh?" She turned to look, witnessing a blushing Lloyd holding her hand and casually rubbing his neck._ "Wow, this is very unlike him; He might be starting to catch on." _

"You looked a little sad", he began. "So, I-I decided to do something about it." He stuttered the words sheepishly. Secretly, he'd been waiting for the chance to show Sheena a little romance or compassion, but he would never tell her or admit to it.

"Ah, um, you, you didn't need to... I was just, uh." Lloyd was chuckling, slowly shaking his head as well.

"You dork. Don't worry about it, okay?" Sheena perked up as they continued to walk towards the inn, hand in hand. Onlookers could tell they were deeply in love and Genis soon joined them.

"Hey, Lloyd! Oh." Genis noticed how close they were. "Maybe this is a bad time." The two didn't bother to hide it. Lloyd shook his head. Skeptically, Genis ran ahead to meet his two friends, the day nearing its end. They entered the inn and got ready for bed. Genis looked at the two beds and prepared to sleep on the floor. Sheena laid down and Lloyd followed her, as they were accustom to sleeping in the same bed.

Genis couldn't believe it. He settled down in the adjacent bed. _"Lloyd, you sure have changed... I wish I could be like you." _He slowly drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile...

Elyandis stood by the ruined remains of the Elder Elf's small hut, his blade stained with gallons of fresh blood. The group had split up after the destruction of Heimdall, half going to scout and combat the only group strong enough to oppose them: Lloyd's group. They had killed most of the elves, including the women and children. The only survivors were those who were absent. The Elder had been in hiding but was recently found, by none other than Elyandis himself.

He looked upon the four others: Ashe, Dominique, Jillian, and Froth. He had sent out Sage, Ryan, Rinoa, and Kendl as they were the most ruthless and skilled for the job. He had thought, anyway Word came quickly, however, and they found out that Kendl was now dust in the wind. Just hearing the weaklings name gave him feelings of disgust.

It also appeared to Elyandis that there was a small power struggle among the others. He looked at the biggest suspect, Ashe. She had pure elven blood in her veins, a quick temper, violent history, and to top it off, was stunningly beautiful. Her clean, white hair only accentuated it.

As the leader turned towards the entrance, smirking, she softly spoke, her voice clear and dulcet. "Excuse me, sire, but I have a question."

Elyandis turned to see her swinging the Heart of Chaos directly at him, a secret blade extended from the tip. He grabbed the dull side, pulled it away, disarming her, and hit her with it. She fell to the ground, her beautiful face bloodied. He threw the staff at her feet and unsheathed Soul Eater. The blade's screams synced up with her own as he ran the sword into her chest. Her lifeless corpse hung on the weapon but with a graceful flick of the wrist, she flew across the forest. Elyandis turned towards the remaining members, his eyes pure red and full of evil. "It looks as if we need another member, and I believe I know where to find her." His cape wrapped around him and the party left the town.

Morning arrived, with Genis bemoaning for more sleep. Their first stop was the Academy Warehouse, located behind the Academy. They proceeded through, much to Genis's dismay, and arrived at the determined location. The large building housed the giant construction machine, complete with a familiar yet short-pink haired girl behind the controls. Genis was awestruck.

Presea didn't notice the group of three. She was busy commanding a few students around. "Hey, that part attaches to the rotor." She turned towards another. "No, no, no. Don't set it there. Bring it here." she glanced up and noticed those staring at her. "Yes? Can I help you...?" Suddenly, the familiarity took over and she dashed on over.

"Presea! We haven't seen you in ages!" Lloyd was grinning ear to ear and Sheena was smiling as well. Genis was staring at her, her height the same, facee the same, everything the same. The only thing different was her mannerisms. She was vivacious and in control of every emotion.

Presea turned to Genis. "Hello, Genis. I haven't seen you in ages and you happen to be... well, distracted." She was shyly smiling as well. Genis face was flushed.

"Oh, um, yeah, it's nothing. But no, it has been a while. And, you look good." His voice decreased in volumn. She put her hand on her lips and lightly laughed.

"Oh, Genis, it's been way too long. I have really missed traveling with you guys." Her head tilted towards the small boy. "Especally you, Genis."

"R-r-really?!" He was more than pleased to hear this.

"Yeah. I missed your personality, the awkward compliments, they way you were always willing to help, you cute face..." It was her turn to blush.

"I missed you too!" Lloyd and Sheena looked at each other, and although they were in a relationship, they could barely hold their laughter.

"Ahem." Lloyd, with the same smile, interrupted. "Sorry to stop you too but (cough) we are here on official business."

"Oh, yes. Right this way." Presea turned and pointed out the small electronic panel in the corner. "Let me show you to the constructor unit."

Genis was mad. Sorry, that's an understatement. He was furious. _"I swear, Lloyd! You're so stupid!" _He stomped off after them.

Presea was giving them the grand tour of the big machine. Sheena wasn't very interested. Genis couldn't stop glaring at Presea, and Lloyd, although he knew little, was the only one truly excited about it. He had never seen such a machine before. She finished the last bit of the tour and ended by the control mechanisms.

"So, what do you need this for?" She was interested in what they had been doing over the past few months.

"Palmacosta. The city was destroyed again and is in a horrid state of disrepair. It's beyond the point of repair, especially from human hands. We heard of the machine because it is the only thing that could help."

"Ah, I got you." She looked back at the giant machine. "Yeah, this thing is a great leap forward in construction in our area. We plan on mass-producing them sooner or later."

"Cool. I bet they would really help small towns grow. Anyway, it would be better if we got it soon so do you know when we could see it out?"

Presea picked up a small chart and looked through it, flipping pages back and forth. "Umm, I see... today. We have a cargo ship leaving for the Renegade's Base near Triet. It could fit on that and make a stop at Palmacosta."

"That would be great! Raine's going to be pleased."

"Oh, by the way, where is Raine?"

"She couldn't come with us. She is acting as a part-time mayor along with Neil and also is on of the only people in the town with Healing Magic."

"That's too bad. It would have been nice to see her once again." Presea went back to the chart and filled something out. "Well, looking at the chart again, it looks as if the trip will take a few days. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, were not in any huge rush." Sheena looked over at Lloyd after hearing this. She started getting a weird feeling, though she couldn't put her finger on it. Her thoughts kept drifting towards their previous opponent. She tried to shake it off but couldn't so she put it at the back of her mind.

"Ok, now that business is settled, who's up for some lunch? The Cafeteria has lovely lunch and I would love it for you guys to join me." Genis sprung up hearing this.

Both Lloyd and Sheena declined and watched Genis's reaction. "Presea! I'll join you." She smiled.

"Okay then." She held out her arm and Genis rushed forward and linked his with hers. "I you would be so kind." The two slowly headed towards the exit of the warehouse with Lloyd and Sheena left behind, hysterically laughing. Suddenly, Lloyd remembered something.

"Hey, Presea. I have a small question." She turned around, listening intently. "We heard we were suppose to gather a few supplies and parts for the machine. Do you have anything in mind?"

"No, actually. We have everything we need here. Thanks, though." Genis pulled her out of the building and into the hallway.

"Weird, I thought we had to scavenge some stuff. Also, have you noticed?"

"What?"

"Presea. She's in full control of her emotions. She would never act this way when on our journey."

"I have noticed. I thought it was different, but regarding those parts, I say 'whatever', it gives us some more free time." Sheena hadn't said a word the entire tour.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Now, how about we get out of here as well." Lloyd held out his arm in a mock fashion, Sheena even laughing. She shook her head and grabbed his hand instead.

"I like the recent version, thank you very much." They headed out, Sheena suggesting that they go out of Sybak to train. Lloyd nodded in agreement and they were off.

Genis and Presea were eating at a small, two seat table in the Cafeteria. They had been catching up on the past, Genis helping out in small cities before settling down in Palmacosta to help, and Presea had been working with Regal and Sybak for research purposes. It would help the world drop its dependency on Exspheres. Genis stuttered as he spoke and Presea chuckled lightly whenever he would appear embarrassed. He finished his steak and looked at Presea, wolfing down a second plate of spaghetti.

"That's all you're going to eat?"

"Hey, I don't have that big of an appetite." He was amazed. The spaghetti platter was huge and had a small salad on the side.

They continued a light conversation and Presea finished up with her meal. They both got up, Genis willing to pay the bill but Presea shaking her head. She already paid and they both left.

"Genis, I have something I wish to show you." She pointed at the small door leading towards the basement. As they descended the stairs, Genis sighed.

_"I guess they are still working on the discrimination rules", _he thought. But humans, as well, were working in conjunction with the half-elves. Presea stepped towards the middle of the room, a large computer and pod sitting in the middle. "W-What is that?!"

"This, Genis, is the worlds first time machine." He couldn't believe it. The ability to travel through time... Martel only knew the knowledge and advances they could make with this. "It still has a few bugs that need to be worked out", continued Presea. "It also has the risk of exploding." Genis approached the tube and touched it. "We have a small island, dubbed Thor, were we are going to transport it for test runs."

"Wow...", was all Genis could say. Presea continued talking about the amazing device.

Lloyd and Sheena were out on the Grand Tethe'alla Bridge, having occupied their time by training on monsters in the fields and forests. After massacring a group of Night Raids, they turned their attention towards the beautiful, yet hazy, setting sun. To Lloyd's amazement, the Meltokian Government had removed all the exspheres attached to the bridge and was no operating on a mechanical contraption.

The two walked past the entrance and stopped near the middle, their arms resting on the railings. A large cargo carrier deported from Sybak, it carrying a familiar, large machine on its deck.

"Hey, isn't that the big thingy that Presea was lending to us?"

"What? The mechanical constructor?" She squinted her eyes, trying to avoid gazing at the sun. "Yeah, I think it is. Wow, it's leaving a lot earlier than expected." Something still didn't feel completely right and her thoughts wandered towards the elf again.

"Hey, doesn't the sky look a little... odd, today." It had never been this hazy, the air was almost acrid. Lloyd couldn't help looking over the horizon, it burning with an intense orange light. The light seemed to be emanating from Palmacosta's direction. _"Which isn't right. Is something happening?" _He looked at Sheena, her gaze attached to the traveling boat. Her face was pale.

"Sheena. What's wrong?"

"Look", pointing towards a small black dot, the shape of a figure floating near the boat. "What is that?"

"I don't know, but I don't like it, either. Let's get back." The two took off running and got pretty close to the city before any activity shot up. Sheena glanced back at the carrier and noticing new activity. The figure was shoot dark orange light out of its palm...directly at the boat.

"Lloyd! Look!" He turned just in time to see it erupt with molten energy. The burning boat started sinking instantly.

"No. No. No! What the hell is going on?!" He dashed into Sybak, the city in an uproar, the citizens all witnesses to the attack.

Genis and Presea also saw the attack. After they finished up with the time machine, they went outside, Presea knowing a lovely place to sit and watch the sunset. Genis got a better view of the assailant. _"No, it's not possible."_

Sheena also got a good view of the person attacking. "Hey, Lloyd did you see who was attacking the ship." The figure disappeared after it sank.

"No, I only got a glimpse of him."

"Oh, okay." She decided to hold her tongue. _"Why would it be 'her' anyway? Why?" _The day ended, but not with the setting sun. It ended with the destruction of any hope Palmacosta had.

* * *

**Well, you can probably guess who the person is and what happened to Palmacosta as well. Please, please review. Any criticism would be lovely. Thank you. -AMP**


	6. Sword of Swords

**Well ch. 6 is up. Well, the story is fleshed out a little more, Lloyd begins to change fighting styles, and well, read on... Enjoy. DISCLAIMER: I dont own ToS. **

* * *

"Raine? What are you talking about? It couldn't be Raine." Lloyd couldn't believe what he was hearing. Sheena was dead-serious, however. "Do you have any proof", he said in an almost child-like manner.

"Lloyd, I know what I saw! I-I don't really want to believe it either, but remember, she had access to one of the weapons."

"How did she get one of them?"

"You don't remember? The battle at Palmacosta?" Lloyd shook his head, clueless as ever. "The weapon that elf used, it was the Evil Eye chakram. After the fight ended, you asked me to tell her to seal it. Now do you remember?"

"Oh, yeah. I know what you're talking about. Still, I refuse to believe it. What would give her the motivation to even consider that option. She's a holy healer, for Martel's sake."

"She might not have had the liberty of a choice", looking at the ground. Sheena was just as confused as Lloyd was but she knew what she saw. "It probably do us better if we got concrete proof."

"Concrete proof? You mean like a giant cement block or something?"

"Lloyd, I swear, it's really sad when you are serious about these responses. Concrete proof is just an expression. It means we would have to see her in the act or something along those lines."

"I still don't get it."

"Nevermind. At any rate, we should probably tell Genis about this. He's bound to know the truth."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? Genis is pretty stubborn. If I don't believe it at first, I doubt he would believe it."

"Yeah, but chances are he already knows..." Sheena was having a hard time facing this, almost more so than Lloyd was. Sheena and Raine had gotten pretty close in the last few days. _"Raine, how could you do this to Genis and me?" _

"I already know what" Genis inquired as he approached the two. Presea was still with them, both their faces somber, as if something happened.

"Umm", looking at Lloyd for help. He was making rapid motions with his hands. They all had the same meaning: stop. "Nothing. It's not important, not now anyway."

"Oh, okay. If you say so." The sun had set and the two moons shown brightly in the night sky. Both had found a resting position near each other. Sylvarant would eclipse Tethe'alla now and then, also. "If it's alright with everyone, I am going to go back to the inn. I don' t feel that good."

"Sure, Genis. Today was a little rough on everybody."

"I'll walk you back. Is that okay with you?" Presea, who wore the same face, deeply cared for the small half-elf.

"Yeah, that's fine." The two started walking back, Genis looking worse than before. Presea could be heard saying little phrases to him, in hopes of cheering him up.

"So, it looks as if he already knows, doesn't it." Lloyd nodded in agreement. "Poor kid." He didn't know about Virginia, so I understand how it hardly fazed him, but Raine was like a mother to Genis." Sheena could sympathize. Kuchinawa's betrayal made her feel the same way.

"Damn. Why do things, like this, keep happening?" His anger was starting to build up. "Somebody, please tell me why!" He drove his fist into a nearby wall.

"Lloyd..." Sheena looked on with caring eyes. _"It must really pain him to see his best friend suffering. Especially because the pain is from something he can't control." _She walked up behind him and turned him around.

"Sheena, what are you-" She, unexpectedly, hugged him. He joined her. "Thank you, Sheena. I bet you could understand this."

"It's okay, Lloyd. It's okay." She could feel the pain inside him welling away, clearing up into a new feeling. The broke off the hug, a smile on Lloyd's face.

"Well, I feel better. How about you?"

"A little..."

"Oh...?" They stared into each other's eyes. _"Sheena's eyes are brilliantly hypnotic. The deep purple coloring, it just..." _The two closed in to each other, Sheena's lips reaching outward. Lloyd met them with a passionate kiss. Lloyd could taste all the pain Sheena went through. The failure, the hate, the loss, everything. His eyes stared to well with tears as the memories seared into his mind.

_"Is this real"_, was Sheena's first thought as Lloyd connected the kiss. Quickly, she fell into a trance. She felt an overwhelming surge of emotions storming up within her. Lloyd was an incredible person. His strengths and weaknesses, his morals, they all flooded into her. And they were one that night. A couple, standing in the darkness, no troubles, the world, a detached matter. And they were one.

The kiss ended with both of them bewildered. Sheena was beyond words, her flushed face giving away her feelings. Lloyd was questioning what possessed him to make such a impulsive move.

"Um, uh... L-Lloyd, I, um, am going, back, okay? See, see you later, a-alright." She ran off but not in the direction of the inn. Sheena was heading towards the EC.

"Sure." His voice was still a whisper. _"She probably wants to be alone, right now. Why did I just do that? It's so unlike myself." _One of Lloyd's weaknesses was fear of rejection. _"What if she doesn't feel the way I do?" _Thousands of similar thoughts entered his mind, none speaking with logic. "Enough", shouting at the sky. The thoughts dissipated, leaving his mind empty. "I guess I should get some sleep", but quickly remember Genis. _"Oh, I doubt he wants to be bothered, so he can have the inn tonight." _For Lloyd, sleep was out of the question. Turning to the town exit, he wandered out towards the stretch of grass and forest.

* * *

Presea left Genis as he fell asleep. His constant bemoaning was not only annoying, it had also put him to sleep. Raine falling to darkness? The idea was preposterous, impossible. The older sister was the epitome of good. But, people could change. She understood that it would be traumatic for him, especially to witness the events transpire, destroying the hopes of hundreds of people, but he took it overboard. Genis was probably exhausted and would come to his senses after a night's rest. Quietly shutting the door, she tip-toed away from the inn, but remember that she left something there.

A dark silhouette slipped towards the door, the footsteps silents. Presea, noticing the menacing figure, unsheathed a small dagger clipped to her belt. She seldom carried the axe, as it became a burden to wield. Fighting wasn't in her future, either. As she reached for the door, a thin light wavered through the crack in the door. Pressing her foot against it, she kicked it open and jumped in. A loud shriek filled the air as the small girl saw what happened to the small half-elf. Nobody even stirred.

* * *

Sheena closed the door and lit a small candle. Her thoughts were racing. "What was that all about? Lloyd, making the first move? I thought I would never see the day." Taking off her shinobi shozuku, she set it by her bed, laying out her outfit for tomorrow morning. "Usually, he acts so stupid. He always ignores me at times, is oblivious to my feelings, just, just..." Her mind fought were her. _"What are you saying? He's always there for you and he never ignores you. The young man's not the brightest, but so what." _

Removing the chainmail armor that she wore under the shozuku, she folded it and set it on top of the other article of clothing. Finally, she took off her tool belt, laying it across the small chair next to the desk. Blowing out the small candle, she slipped into bed. "Lloyd..." she muttered as she drifted off to sleep. The door creaked open seconds later.

The silhouette stopped above Sheena's exhausted body. Sticking out his palm, swelling with mana, he started chanting. "Bind", his voice a whisper. Black arms shot out of the ground and wrapped themselves around the sleeping kunoichi. "Seal!" The girl's eyes shot open, just in time to witness dark mana fall around her, freezing her into place. The figure laughed as it noticed Lloyd's two swords lying against one of the walls in the EC.

* * *

Over the past few days, Lloyd and Sheena had been practicing in hand-to-hand combat. It helped them occupy themselves on the boat but also advanced both skills. Sheena got better because she trained Lloyd and sparred with him and Lloyd learned new fighting methods. Although he excelled with swords, he quickly grasped the style and technique. A new ability allowed him to charge his hands and feet with mana, allowing inhuman strength and speed. Lloyd developed many moves to suit this fighting style and he was rearing to try them out.

"Alright, let's see what I can do", smiling as mana built into his right arm. It pulsated with energy, a thin glow escaping his palm. Quickly, he advanced on a boulder and charged his arm back. As soon as the fist connected, the rock shattered. Looking at his hand, he noticed that the leather custom glove was started to disintegrate. "Damn, what power." It hardly exhausted him. The boy continued to try different combinations on the small boulders that littered the field.

The silhouette appeared, a third time, not 10 yards away from the distracted boy. It hovered, slowly making its way towards Lloyd. The wind picked up, blowing leaves in every direction. Lloyd reached out and caught one. Suddenly, his sixth sense started flaring. The cursed twin blades, Nebillim, were raised and swung down, creating an arc of dark energy. Lloyd dove out of the way.

"Hehehe, you see quick enough to dodge my attacks. Perhaps the rumors about you were correct."

"I could sense you feet away! You really need to work on being quieter. Also, your speed could use a little work."

"Ha, Lloyd. What, are you some self-proclaimed master? Besides the point, your senses are a lot more refined than the two others in your group. What were their names? Oh, yes. Sheena and Genis. I was quite pathetic, really."

"What? What did you do to them?!" His anger peaked, a second time that evening. Lloyd charged mana throughout his body creating a shell out of pure energy.

"Struck a heartstring, didn't I. Now, that's no way of a proper greeting." Lloyd got a good look at the elf. He wore an odd magic armor composed of mythril. His hair was dark gray and short, but spiked. Like the other, his eyes were soulless and red.

"Who the hell are you?" Lloyd was fuming. You could almost see the smoke rising from his nostrils.

"Sage. The master of the Nebillim Swords."He unsheathed the slender blade, it oscillating, the sway matching its master's slow heartbeat. "You seem to have left your blades elsewhere. Even with your speed, this should hardly prove a challenge."

"It isn't very wise to doubt me," charging energy into his legs. His entire body flowed with mana. Speed and strength were almost three times of what they normally were.

"We shall see-", transporting from his current location. Lloyd looked around, no sign of the elf. "Where am I?" Lloyd turned towards the direction of the voice. A blade swung out of thin air, slashing across his back.

"Aaaaa, get away from me!", swinging his arms behind him. It hit the target directly in the face, sending the opponent away from himself. "Damn, what was that?!" Peering over his shoulder, he noticed odd black energy that covered his wound. It pulsated and started seeping into him, weighting him down.

The villain wiped away the blood dripping from his nose. "Oh, I am sorry, but I forgot to mention. If you unlock the true potential of the Nebillim, it can absorb mana and life energy, depending on which blade I slash with. Also, that black energy can burn and add burdening amounts of weight to people."

"You bastard. Just watch how effective that weight is", yelled Lloyd as he dashed forward. The figure strafed left, flanking around Lloyd. The large blade struck him, his body erupting with pain. He went flying across the field. Red energy spheres pulled away from his body and collected in the large sword. "I am...slower." Picking himself up, he leaned against one of the boulders and caught his breath.

"Had enough?" He transported, appearing directly above Lloyd. Picking him up by the collar, Sage proceeded to throw him. Whilst in the air, Sage transported to the other side and kicked the young man into the ground. "Twin Demonic Serpent." Both blades flew out of Sage's hands. One hovered above while the other hovered at his feet. "Unleash!" Both focused on Lloyd.

"Never", bracing himself for the attack. "Guardian!" Both swords shot forward, piecing into his small shield. Mana built up in the blades broke through the orb and the blades hit Lloyd. After penetrating him, they turned in a full circle, returning to Sage.

"Do you not see the power these weapons hold?!" He angled the sword down and the black energy that accumulated exploded. Lloyd's body started spouting blood and mana. "I looked back at what you accomplished and honestly, this is a disappointment. I expected you to put up some fight."

Lloyd struggled with the pain and added weight, it almost too much to bear. Coughing blood, he grabbed a fist sized rock and charged it with mana. It was thrown, it accelerated by the boy. With ease, Sage caught it and smashed it. He walked over to the limp figure, laughing at the sight.

"Well, as fun as this was, it must come to an end." He pulled the blade behind him and stabbed it towards Lloyd. The young warrior grabbed the tip of the blade with his two palms. He forced Sage over and kicked him back.

"I have a...small question." Lloyd pulled himself up, his body swaying.

"Hmm...?"

"Was it you who attacked that boat out in the harbor?"

"What boat? I really don't know what you are talking about." He adjusted his position. "I was at Palmacosta, recruiting our newest member. We flew over to this area but quickly separated paths. She was suppose to visit our master. I'm sure you're thinking of her, not me."

"What's the girl's name? The one you picked up in Palmacosta."

"Name? Oh, I believe it was originally Raine. She's going to adapt the name Ashe, however. She was quite impudent and violent. I had to persuade her to join our cause. It was a shame, really. Did you happen to know the girl?"

"Yes. What did you do to persuade her? You better not have touched a hair on her head?!" Lloyd felt the weight lifting and also felt mana flowing back into him. His wounds slowly healed.

"Nothing. Not to her, anyway. I just destroyed the town and killed all of the fools living there. What a glorious sight it was! The entire place, engulfed in embers and painted with blood."

"No... It can't be true. All our work, for nothing?"

"It's funny that you care. I found solace in watching them panic and squirm. There deaths were blessings, sacrifices for our master. I shall do the same for you and your dead body will be a gift for Elyandis!"

Before perforating the cursed blade into Lloyd's body, he jumped up, his reaction speed faster than it had ever been. Small white lines appeared on his back, keeping him stable in the air.

"You dumbass. I already told you that speed wouldn't help you win this fight. I can quickly match you and if you think not, you're sorely mistaken!" Sage spun around, watching just a Lloyd rammed both his feet into his armored chest. Lloyd jumped up, appearing above Sage.

"Sonic Punch!" He drove his charged fist into the lower abdomen of the villain, knocking the wind out of him. Lloyd followed up with a combination of lightning fast kicks. Sage stared into Lloyd eyes, them giving off a faint white glow. "Mortal Coil", throwing his arms in front of him. White energy coiled around Sage and Lloyd threw his arms backwards. The light turned into blades, all slicing into the elf.

Sage fell to the ground, a cloud of dust shooting from where he landed. Lloyd fell on his feet and watched. The dust cleared, with Sage standing up, ready for another go.

"IS that the best you have? What an ace." He ran at Lloyd and swung but Lloyd grabbed his arm and flipped him. As he was lying on the ground, Lloyd jump in the air and thrust his feet at the elf. Sage rolled, narrowly avoiding the attack.

"Quick. I underestimated your speed", Lloyd wheezed.

"Oh, don't worry about that!" Sage was on Lloyd's left, his blade swinging. It connected, slicing directly across Lloyd's face. A bleeding scar going vertically across his eye formed. "Another thing I forgot to mention. Those two will asphyxiate if nothing is done. Over time, the seal spell seals their mouths shut, allowing no oxygen to escape or enter.

"Don't distract me." Lloyd ran over and delivered an uppercut, sending the elf skyrocketing. Falling towards the earth, Lloyd charged his leg. "Thunder Kick!" He kicked him, lightning shocking Sage. Lloyd fell on his knees, his mana exhausted.

"You keep taping energy. It's quite an amazing feat." Lloyd looked up at him, the ability to fight lost. "If you can't defeat me, you're going to have trouble against the master. If you survive long enough to see him." Lloyd swung a punch but Sage grabbed his wrist.

"LET ME GO!" Lloyd was flailing his body.

"So, this is the exsphere that allows you to fight with such power. Without it, you'd be a pathetic human, worse than those I slaughtered."

"Don't touch it, you son of a bitch!" It didn't stop Sage from grabbing it and trying to remove it. Pulling it off, Sage started laughing. Lloyd started screaming in a high pitch, it resonating among the exsphere Sage wore as well as his own. Energy shot out of the key crest, attaching itself to the Angelic Exsphere and pulling it back. After a flash of light, Lloyd looked different, and had large wings on his back.

"What, what's going on?!" Sage started panicking, Lloyd new form striking fear into his eyes. Picking up the swords, he rush toward him and struck.

"Condemn", his voice alien and amplified. Holy energy shot out of his palm and hit Sage, shooting feathers everywhere. Lloyd flew at him and grabbed him. Flying upward, the two stopped, tens of feet in the air. "Scepter." White beams shot from his eyes, penetrating Sage's armor and destroying it. The two halves fell to the ground. Sage kicked away from Lloyd, backflipping. The elf started plummeting, but transported before smashing into the thick dirt.

"Temporal Beam!" A small eye open on Sage's palm, red energy building up near the pupil. "Die!" It shot up, striking one of Lloyd's wings. He spiraled downward and pulled himself up. He flew at Sage, continuing to fire his beam, dodging the debris scattered around the field. Upon reaching him, Lloyd grabbed his neck and tossed him into a boulder. The beam died down.

"Enough!" The voice echoed. "ANGEL WINGS!" White Angelic symbols surrounded Lloyd's right arm. Time froze, only allowing the two to move. With his left hand, the angelic boy lifted Sage into the air and held him, suspending him by unknown forces. A magic circle appeared around his fist, wings sprouting along his arm and the circle. Three holy claymores materialized out of the circle. Lloyd started gathering energy from the living things around him.

"May Hell have mercy on your cursed soul!" The blades shot forwards but melded together, creating a giant spear. The second it drove into Sage, a gate opened, blades spilling out. The golden swords shot quickly, hundreds at a time. Blood burst from his back, the holy weapon stained with the crimson stuff.

"Lloyd!" The voice brought him back to reality, his power gone. The figure in front of him dropped, the body almost lifeless. Presea, the only one un-sealed, rushed to help him.

A hand rose up, the arm bloodied and raw. Parts of the skin had peeled away, revealing chunks of his muscle. Grabbing the trunk of a tree and wincing, Sage picked himself up. _"What, what was that phenomenal power?" _Still, he persisted towards Lloyd.

"Presea? What are you doing here and what just happened to me?"

"I honestly don't know. You grew large wings, and your body had some odd holy armor. You looked like an angel. Your power, as well. It was immense."

"Presea, you shouldn't be here. It's too dangerous, and from the sound of it, I might even be a danger to you. Get back to Sybak."

"No, Lloyd. I can help. He's coming over one last time. It looks as if he plans to finish you off."

"Presea, don't underestimate him. He's too dangerous. Please, look after Genis and Sheena for me. If I can weaken him enough, the seal might come off."

"I can't leave you here. Not in the condition you're in."

"It's okay. I can handle it. I just don't want you to be caught up in this. I have one last ace, and more energy than he does. I got this."

"Lloyd, if you lie to me..." She was pushed away.

"Presea, go, NOW!" Sage picked up speed and stop, feet before Lloyd. Presea dashed, yards away from the battle the second Sage used his ultimate technique.

"You have an interesting power", rasped Sage, blood dripping from his lips. It manifests in an astonishing form. Did you even have control of yourself?"

"More or less. It was more of an influence." His glove was destroyed entirely, revealing his hand, charred from all the battles he had participated in.

"Still, you are less than a match for me, even in this weakened form." Black energy built up, rebuilding his skin and healing a few of the gashes. "This will end!"

Lloyd dodged the multiple stabs and slashes, looking for an opening. "Demon Arc", swinging his arm up in a mock 'Demon Fang' fashion. A similar shockwave launched at him, hitting him full on. Sage didn't try to dodge it. Lloyd ran straight to him. "Crescent Kick" copying Regal's move. Lloyd walked up his chest and kicked him in the face, backflipping away.

""You fool. Do you think that hurts me?! Prepare for my Ultimate move!" Sage stabbed himself with the smaller Nebillim blade.

_"What is he doing? That can't be possible..." _Retreating a few feet back, Lloyd, confused, tried to prepare for the attack.

"Bleeding Precipice!" Sage pulled the blade out of himself. The world around Lloyd started to fade away.

"Where am I?" Lloyd was in an alien world. It was desolate, nothing but long stretches of desert dunes and craggy cliffs. A sandstorm started to pick up, forcing Lloyd away from the desert. Off in the distances, he could make out abandoned structures and oases. He started wandering along the side of the cliffs, trying to find a way out of the place.

The sun grew more intense in the desert, yet Lloyd trekked on. A tremor started, shaking him only slightly. Pausing, he waited for it to die down. It grew. Suddenly, it was the magnitude of a large earthquake, the sand shifting. The sandstorm came back, Lloyd in the middle. It scratched and sliced him, sand getting into his wounds. He ran, screaming in agony, towards the cliff. The area started to fall apart, and soon, he was left, marooned on an island in the sky. That gave way as well, Lloyd falling into darkness.

Falling gave Lloyd an odd feeling, one of extreme nausea. The feeling, however, soon ended when Lloyd fell, his torso piercing a lone sword. The darkness disappeared, his eyes filled with blood.

"He holds an immense amount of power." Blood started spouting from his chest, a gaping wound appearing in him. Sage reached for the exsphere, yet recoiled. _"No, I won't go through that again." _Getting both swords ready, he held them above Lloyd. "Sorry, kid, but I need you're soul. Your quite the obstacle." The blades shot downward, but reflected off. One of the blades shot from his hands.

Lloyd's eyes shot open. He jumped back, standing up. _"How can he still be living?! That was my best attack!" _Rapidly, he pushed himself towards Sage, his arms flinging in every direction. The elf took a punch to the face, flying backwards. The reaction was almost automatic.

"That's some sort of facade you put on back there."

"I don't know what that means." Lloyd was running low on mana and patience. This battle was going on for too long. To top it off, his throat was very dry.

"Ha, but no. Let's settle this like men", almost as if he read his mind. He fetched the second blade off the ground. After looking over the two, he threw one to Lloyd.

"What are you doing?" The one he received was the large, heavy red blade. The one that could absorb life energy. A small eye could be seen near the hilt of the sword. _"I can feel the evil power emanating from the eye. If I could destroy it, I think this sword could be gone forever." _

"Let me give you a little back story." Sage stuck the sword into the ground. "Before I received this power, I lived in the village. My family was noble, one of the classiest out of all the elves. Although I killed my family, I still have noble blood flowing through my veins." He picked the blade back up saying, "so we shall have a fight, as dictated from older times."

"That's horrible, you monster!" Lloyd looked at his sword, again. "What do you want me to do?!" He hated holding the weapon.

"What else but to fight me in a duel. Now, if you would. En garde!" Sage ran directly at Lloyd, who ran as well. They both swung, the two blades meeting with no sign of a winner. They kept striking, both resulting in blocking each others swings. Lloyd tried to meet Sage's speed, but was having difficulty wield the heavy thing. The small blade was trying to get past the large defense the big sword had. Lloyd threw the sword up, pinning the small blade in the air, and barring them in a sword lock.

* * *

Presea reached the inn and rushed to see if Genis had recovered. The small half-elf stirred in his sleep, his body lightly flailing. She put the back of her hand on his head, feeling his warmth. His breathing was normal, as well. The spell had worn off, the black arms gone yet she couldn't find a way to wake him up.

"Genis, don't do this to me, please." Falling on the floor, the small girl rested her head on top of Genis's chest. Soon, the flailing stopped.

* * *

The stalemate had been going for five minutes, the two locked in the same position as before. Sage was at the end of his energy, his vision blurring on him, breathing course. He continued to press against Lloyd but started swaying.

"No, no, no!" Sage's energy had depleted. Lloyd pressed back, the elf soon blacking out. Taking the small opening, he pushed and swung, disarming the the waving blade from Sage's hand.

"What do you say now?!" Lloyd held both evil swords in his hands, the victor of the battle obvious.

"What else?" His palm started glowing once again, but he smiled. "If I strike myself, my body will build up so much energy and explode, sucking you into the energy. You, you wouldn't live."

"Not again..." Running forward, Lloyd was stopped prematurely as a person transported in front of him. Sage, eyes wide, fainted. His palm stopped glowing. "What?"

"Lloyd Irving. You're quite the thorn in our side. I hope you realize that." The girl stood their, her beautiful white hair getting ruffled in the wind.

"Raine? What are you doing here? Who's this 'our' everyone keeps talking about?" Lloyd was confused but he finally believed Sheena. _"I guess I have to apologize to her about this." _

"Raine...? Oh, yes. Hahaha, surely you jest! Raine is dead, she has been, along with every other pathetic fool who had the gall to living in that city. Why don't you take a look at your precious Palmacosta? I'm sure you'd enjoy what you'd see. Also, my name is Ashe, but that's hardly important."

"Raine, or Ashe, or whatever. What the hell are you trying to do? Why attack that freighter and destroy Palmacosta? What have they ever done against you?"

"What do you honestly think? The world. We want it purged of all life, except our own. Once all life is dead, we can claim Derris Kharlan, for ourselves.

"Derris Kharlan? Why would you want that?"

"I don't feel the need to explain myself." "Ashe" looked around the battlefield, her eyes searching for something.

"You didn't have to kill all those people to get to Derris Kharlan! You could find a way, without all the bloodshed!"

"You're wrong. But, this is not a matter worth discussing with you! Besides, I'm here for something."

"The Nebillim Swords, right?" He held both out in front of him, them reacting to the evil pent up inside of Raine.

"Give them to me." Lloyd shook his head.

"I plan to destroy both of them, actually. If at least one set is gone, then that will hopefully stop strengthening evil."

"I don't understand why you won't embrace such a power. You could save everyone, just as you always wanted."

"Don't give me that bullshit. Here, how about I destroy the swords right here and now?"

"Lloyd, you're a bigger fool than I. For your own sake, I wouldn't bother pursuing us or our weapons. Also, if you know what's good for you, I wouldn't destroy that. It could be the key to your safety one of these days.

"And if I don't listen to you?"

"I guess it inconsequential..." Transporting, carrying the unconscious body of Sage on her back. Lloyd stood in the field, the wind picking up again.

"What's with everybody and big words...?" With that, he threw the larger blade on the ground and grabbed the small, purple one. "We'll see what happens", and he thrust the small one down into the eye of the large one.

A burst of light reacted, then subsided. Both weapons were highlighted and outlined with golden and white energy, small orbs adding to it from the surrounding environment. Another light shone out of the eye, and the swords melded together. In its place was a brilliant weapon, with the word "Tetsusaiga" engraved along the hilt.

"What a sword...", in awe of the beautiful weapon. Unknown to him, the second he picked it up, the holy energies of it fused together with the Angelic power of his exsphere. His power grew, and he felt it. A small sling was attached to the hilt, giving him a clue. He hung it over his back and walked back into Sybak.

* * *

**Yes, i know what you're thinking. "Lloyd get's Inuyasha's sword?!" I just liked the name, so there. A few other swords might be taken as well. Also Lloyd's angel form uses attacks from Xenosaga. I know, i know. but i thought they would be cool, and if you hate it, tell me. Ill work something out. Please, as always, Read and Review. Thank you -AMP**


	7. Separation

**Ch. 7 is up. This chapter, as the name says, is about LxS seperating. Everybody starts changing their appearance and their weapons. The story is a little fleshed out but the next big battle is gonna be chapter 9. Anyway, i don't onw ToS.**

* * *

He silently grabbed a few gels and panacea bottles, along with a few life bottles and a world map. Along with traveling on the journey, Sheena and Lloyd had both been charting the new world on a map, one that would be current with their situation. He looked at his two swords, the ones he had been using for the past eighteen years of his life, his old fighting style. _"I guess I don't need them anymore. Tetsusaiga is my new weapon..." _They were left there, a memento of himself, for Sheena.

"Sorry Sheena... I-I just can't allow you to come on such a perilous journey. The opponents I am facing, their just too strong. I, I honestly think that I can't protect you. I'm so ashamed to say so but I would rather us split apart. I care for you too deeply to get you involved." Lloyd, tears in his eyes, walked over to her sleeping body. "Take care of Genis, please." He kissed her forehead, quickly turning and leaving. The EC's wing pack was lying on the table. _"I'll come back for you, one day." _Then he was gone.

* * *

The girl from Mizuho woke up, yawning loudly. The sun peeked through the small windows of the cabin, dust filtering across the light. _"Last night..." _The words lingered around in her head. "What happened, last night", asking herself aloud. The shadow, hovering above her, chanting, the dark light wrapping around her, everything, the thoughts flooding in. She shook her head, the dark, twisted images clearing. It was almost time to get ready to leave, anyway. After equipping her gear, Sheena walked out of the cabin, the docks silent. It was unusual, considering they were filled with the hustle and bustle of sailors and sorts like that. It was a gloomy day, the sun barely shining through the gray clouds. _"As if it's an bad omen. Oh well, I think it's about time that I look for Lloyd. He'll know what we should do." _Gracefully, the girl dove off the boat, landing perfectly on both feet.

Genis was still sleeping, Presea's head lying on the same bed, asleep, too. They both seemed exhausted, the small girl snoring loudly. Genis was motionless, his breathing almost non-existent. _"How cute." _She had noticed that the two had been getting close lately, Presea following Genis almost as much as he use to, himself. Although she didn't want to, Sheena gently shook Genis, leaving Presea alone. The circles around her eyes were incredibly dark.

"Hey, sleepyhead. Time to get up." Her soft voice didn't startle the young boy, only helping him calmly wake up.

"What...? Where, where am I", rubbing his eyes. He was quite disoriented, his face tired and with small signs of sadness. It seemed he had been through a lot, although she had too, considering last night.

"The inn. Remember, you walked there last night, with Presea?" _"Poor kid. He must have been attacked last night, too. It hit him worse than when I struck her." _

"Oh, yeah. I remember. Where is she", yawning mid-sentence.

"Right there", pointing at the girl, still soundly asleep although the two were having a small conversation. His face started to flush, his eyes widening. Now, Genis was fully awake, but still unadjusted to his surroundings. "Just let her sleep, okay? She seems to have had a rough night."

"Oh, um, yeah, okay, sounds g-good." He deeply cared about the small girl.

"Get your clothes on. I need you ready, it looks like we're leaving town today." Sheena, having delivered her message, was heading towards the door.

"Wait! Where's Lloyd? Usually he'll come get me in the morning." A frown appeared, accompanied by a look of worry. Sheena's eyes told him the same thing.

"I don't know. He's usually up, walking with me earlier, too", she shrugged. "Honestly, I think he's getting some stuff in town but I haven't searched yet. I wish he'd told us, or something." Sheena let out an exasperated sigh.

Genis laughed at this, his expression turning softer. "Okay, I'll be out in a few to help you out. Just give me a second to put on my cloak." Sheena left him, the small half-elf slowly getting out of the bed, trying not to disturb Presea. With the cloak on, he joined the girl outside. Sheena was waiting, her arms crossed and head tilting upward.

"You took your sweet time. How long does it take to put on one, simple piece of cloth?" An eye watched his reaction.

"You don't even know what you are talking about", rapidly getting defensive. Genis was known for his anger.

"I should have just left you. I could have probably found him and brought him back now. We wasted quite a bit of time, you know."

"Your very tactful, I hope you realize that." His arms were tensing up, Sheena beginning to lose her composure. Her arms relaxed, falling to her sides. She turned to face the young lad, all eyes watching him.

"Calm down. I was kidding. You get really worked up, especially over nothing. Anyway, did you wake Presea up?"

"Why? Was I suppose to?"

"I could prove helpful for our search. She does know the town better than us two and has connections with the guards and watchmen. That's got to be somewhat useful."

"I just thought that it would be polite to let her get a little more sleep. Like you said, she's been through the metaphoric ringer."

"What a gentleman...", rolling her eyes. "Well, you can wake her up any old time. Let's just get started."

Genis was getting fed up with her small quips, finding them not only annoying, but rude, too. "Are you serious with this or not? You're the one who's so close to Lloyd. It seems like you'd rather annoy the hell out of me than concentrate on what's important."

"Sorry. Sorry." She cleared her throat. "Fine, I'll behave. So, where are you going to search? I would suggest the docks while I go for the Academy."

"No, I think I know the Academy better that you", trying his hardest not to sound rude. "You have better knowledge of the docks, anyway. I think it would be better searching our respective areas."

Sheena was looking for an excuse to look through the historic areas and documents. Even if she misbehaved and didn't directly enjoy the intelligent life style, she did like reading and such. Too bad Genis was a killjoy half of the time. "Fine. We'll go with that idea."

"Good. Then, if you'll excuse me." He left, a small smirk on his face.

"Whatever. Have this one, if you want", saying under her breath. The two went seperate paths, Genis searching every room in the Academy and Sheena looking around the docks. She decided that she would look through the town outskirts and the slums. After Genis was finished searching his area, he woke Presea up. She helped him and systematically asked every guard in the town. Presea hardly spoke, her thoughts heavy with what she had witnessed last night.

_"Lloyd's power. It was... I can't even describe it. It's just..." _Genis was also somber, the two looking like a pair going to a funeral.

"Presea", he stuttered, breaking the ice. "What's up? Usually you're not this quiet. I'll listen if you want to talk about it."

"Thanks, Genis", with a weak smile. "I'm good, just a little tired. That's all."

"Okay. If you say so." Genis had a few feet distance between them. He didn't want to hurt her in any way. The two walked into a small room, Presea sitting down and Genis sitting across from her. A guard walked in, apparently one who had seen Lloyd.

* * *

Lloyd walked through Gaoracchia Forest, his first destination Altessa's house. If there was someone who knew more about rare metals, then it was Altessa. He could easily check the new sword. It seemed to be build of something entirely unfamiliar to him, the alloy composed of very light metals that were sturdy and powerful. The swords seldom got dirty, lost its gleam, or became stained with blood. A small piece of leather allowed him to strap it across his back making it easier to carry. He approached a fork in the road, the sorcerer's ring changer nearby. One way lead towards Ozette and Altessa's house, the other towards the new settlement, Symea. Mizuho had moved from the area and relocated on the hills alongside the mountains going from Asgard to Luin. The land Symea was on was fertile, full of supplies, among other things. It was going to build into a great town and a great place to stock up, after he visited Altessa.

Turning towards the Ozette path, he slowly walked away from the new town. As he kept moving, a small twig snapped under his foot. A person darted away, through the foliage, startled by the noise.

"Who's there?" Lloyd grabbed the hilt of his sword, getting ready to unsheathe it. The blade's mystic energy started flowing through his body, the exsphere glowing and emanating light. Laughing surrounded him, the source coming from every direction in the forest. _"Creepy, but I won't fall for it." _Pulling the sword out, he held it near the ground, it vibrating from every noise it heard. "Gotcha", yelling as the blade dove for the sound.

Tetsusaiga pieced something to its left, continuing into the tree behind the target. Blood erupted, spraying Lloyd and the surrounding, green plants. The crimson liquid slid off the sword, the laughter weakening. A corpse fell out of the bushes, nothing but a petty thief.

"Well, look here, men. This idiot just killed our boy, Hiro. And (whistling), look at the blade he carries." Four bandits jumped out, all their hiding spots near the others. A fifth joined them, wearing the traditional shozuku, one from Mizuho.

"Wow, I haven't encountered a few bandits in ages! I thought that people like you gave up on this kinda thing."

"Ha! We're not bandits, fool. Look! Can you even use those orbs in your head?" Lloyd face told the five that he didn't care.

"Bandits, Thieves, Robbers... Whatever", shrugging his shoulders and raising his hands.

"Arrogant little punk! WE hail from the village of Mizuho, all ninja who were banned from every returning."

"Oh really?" His mind was racing. "I know someone from Mizuho. She is very important to me." Lloyd tried to avert the topic, this one only leading to a battle. Sadly, it was to no avail.

"What would you do if you were thrown out of your village, boy?" His eyes were glowing with an intense hatred, his face masked by a thin cloth layer.

"Don't even get me started..." If there was one thing Lloyd couldn't stand thinking about, it was the original destruction of his village, Iselia. "You don't even know what I went through."

"Well, this is what we did! We decided to ban together, all of us who were cast out, and for a small, illustrious group. Trying to make it in the big world, that's all."

"By robbing? Why not join a guild or something?"

"Enough! Surely, you don't understand what I am talking about. And it's a shame", drawing his katana. "Die!" The four smaller men darted out, following the leader's orders. He cackled as they quickly drew upon him.

"Is that so?" He would exchange banter with the fools, at least until his men reached him. Lloyd knew that they had no chance.

"Besides, that sword! It's too good of a blade for you. It's a shame that we won't see each other again but I think that I would be better with the blade." He lower the cloth, his face riddled with scars and a toothy smile.

"Oh, I'd love to see you try and take Tetsusaiga from me!" He held the blade on its side, next to his face and angled downward. It would run through someone, easily.

"And that's the biggest mistake of your life." His hand gave another sign, the four ninja who were already very close started to move. They dropped, blades out, some of them swinging all ready. Lloyd smiled and mentally prepared.

_"Too easy." _

* * *

Sheena, Genis, and Presea checked every nook and cranny in the small town of Sybak. Presea and Genis met with every guard, only one who had seen figure in red. Apparently, someone wearing all red left town this morning, heading north. They hadn't come back, worrying both Genis and Sheena upon hearing the news. The slums and docks yielded nothing, not even a clue causing Sheena to walk back into town. The other two must have checked everywhere else, them all ready sitting at under a covered pation. She joined them, pulling up a chair from another table.

"So, no luck, I take it?"

"A guard saw someone in red leave, but they never came back and we would need to verify who it was." That was the most she had said that day.

"Oh, okay. Thanks."

"Sheena, did you find anything? You were checking the docks and a few other areas, right?" Genis was tired, black circles forming under his eyes.

"Yeah, just the outskirts of town and the slums. Nothing. Nobody even saw someone like that, not here, anyway."

"Damn..."

"Where could he be? Honestly, he is so difficult sometimes." Sheena was more than exasperated. After the events last night, she was expecting their relationship to evolve or blossom, not falter around. She let out a heavy sigh.

"I don't know, really. It's very odd for Lloyd to be missing. Even more so, to not tell us anything about it. I wonder what's gotten into him." The two continued to talk, Presea staring at the wharf and the surrounding docks, past the bay, at the area where the ship sank.

"All that time and effort, wasted."

"Not entirly. We learned that he did leave last night, and besides, we can go after him, if need be."

"Dammit..." Presea muttered, the image of her new freight liner sinking.

"Huh? Presea? Did you say something?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I did." She joined them again, her mind still fraught with fresh images of the horrible tragedy. "There, there is something I must tell you two. I-I can't come with you, when you leave, today."

"What? Why not?"

"Because, I have too much work to do. My new ship sank, that's bound to be loads of paperwork and I have to extend a scout to Palmacosta. We have representatives in that area and need them back here. I can't even consider coming with you."

"What are you talking about? Palmacosta? What's going on down there?" This was the first time they had heard of the city.

"I'm so sorry, but you need to hear this." Clearing her throat, she looked, sadly, at Genis. "Palmacosta, it's gone."

"What do you mean 'gone'?"

"Destroyed. Annihilated. Whatever you want to call it, but it's been wiped off the face of the world. It was leveled, not one survivor."

"You're kidding, right?" Sheena had been intently listening, taking in the other information. "Really, what are you talking about?"

"Remember how someone had attacked and sank the boat? The one carrying the constructor, needed for the city of Palmacosta?"

"Yeah. I remember, quite well..." Images of Raine flashed through Genis's head.

"Well, they also attacked and destroyed Palmacosta. Apparently, it's just a large plot of dirt and rubble."

"No, no, no! All our work. All our goddamn work, for nothing?! Why the hell did they do that? Why kill so many innocent lives?" He started lightly crying.

"So, that was why there was so much smog in the air last night... I heard similar stories, but couldn't believe it." _"Word travels fast..." _

"Genis... Please stop."

"What happened to Raine? Tell me, what happened to my sister!" He was becoming erratic.

"..." Both of them said nothing. They had already seen what happened to her.

"Just what I thought."

"Genis. I know it's hard, but..."

"But nothing! Have you ever lost anyone that important to you, and known about it, instantly?! No, you haven't! Just shut up! Leave me alone!"

"Genis! Stop being a dumbass! Your acting very rude." Sheena was more than fed up with his attitude.

"Sheena, don't even start with me, okay? Don't even start."

"Genis, just please promise me this one thing. Don't ever give up hope. If you don't, then anything can go your way." Sheena's attention was turned toward a guard, running towards the group of them. He appeared winded and rushed.

"PRESEA!" He had a slight wound, blood seeping from his chest. One of his hands covered it up, the glove he wore stained red. "Oh, thank Martel you're here! Quickly, you must come with me."

"What's going on?"

"We don't know. The local creatures became vicious, as if possessed, and attacked us. We were instantly overwhelmed, a few guards were killed! Meltokio raised the bridge, trapping our men down there! We need to go, please!"

"Okay, just let me get my ax!" Presea ran towards a small armory, followed by the wounded guard. She appeared later, wielding a giant battleaxe, one worthy of a berserker.

"Genis, we should help them out. We can look for Lloyd later and there's a chance that he could all ready be there, helping out." Sheena pulled her cards out, carving a simple charm into one of them.

"Whatever." They both started towards the town gate, Sheena running and Genis quietly walking. A figure stood atop the Grand Tethe'alla Bridge, watching all the chaotic action taking place below. It noticed the two others join the fray, the beast getting furious by the second. A card floated above her hand, spiraling in circles. The faster it went, the more the monsters became violent. Genis and Sheena took care of the majority of them, Presea working towards the trapped men. The beasts retreated, the shadow smiling at what she saw. It was perfect combat data, worthy of note. The cloak disappeared, Sheena catching it out of the corner of her eye.

* * *

All the minion ninja were dead, giant slashes across their chests, legs, and heads. Lloyd didn't enjoy mutilating the opponents. Hell, he hardly like killing them. The leader stood back as he continued to systematically destroy them. Tetsusaiga didn't have any sign of use, it gleaming from the small rays of light breaking through the canopy. Holy energy radiated from him, the forest backpedaling from it.

"I guess it was a mistake for me to underestimate you. You did a number on my men, hardly even moving as you killed them." The ninja reached in his coat, revealing four small knives.

Lloyd smiled. He hadn't even used a fraction of his potential, barely tapping his giant pool of mana. "Buttering me up won't help your cause in the long run."

"Haha! And yet, you still maintain a sense of humor. What kind of warrior are you?" He threw the knives, Lloyd's sword blocking them with ease. The fell to the ground, the tips dented.

"My own kind. I am one of the strongest swordsmen around. You've never heard of me?" Lloyd sounded full of himself, but considering what he did, he deserved to brag a little.

"You haven't even told me a name", he spat, dryly. _"This guy is something else. Who does he think he is, Mithos?" _

"Tell me your's. I like to know the names of the people whose asses I kick."

"Kenji. No more, no less."

"Lloyd Irving." Kenji's eyes grew incredibly wide.

"No... You couldn't possible be that Lloyd." His mind was running in circles. _"What did I get myself into, how could I stand in a fight against him, this can't be Lloyd Irving..."_

"Yes, that's the one. Now, care to continue the fight. I'll let you go, if you want."

"S-sure, yeah, that's a good idea." _"If he lowers his guard, maybe I could get a hit in. Just think, Kenji, the lowly ninja who killed Lloyd Irving, the hero, himself." _Kenji bowed low, leaving into the forest.

"Fool." Lloyd strapped Tetsusaiga on his back, the sword's energy quickly diminishing from his body. The exsphere turned back to a dull white. _"Altessa's house, here I come." _He walked out of the dark forest and into a small clearing, Ozette, rebuilt and flourishing, in the distance. A leaf fluttered behind him, the wind still.

"Just try and match my speed!" Kenji jumped from behind, his wakizashi only feet from Lloyd. In two seconds, Lloyd grabbed his long sword and slashed at the ninja. It connected with the shortsword, throwing the one who wielded it into the forest. Surely, he wasn't dead. His small blade fell into the ground, the blade in many shards. Lloyd pulled the hilt up and threw it into the forest. A dull smack could be heard, as if it hit the body of Kenji. The remaining piece lied there, broken and unusable.

"That was some speed", sarcastically saying out loud. "I really pity people like him."

"I'm, I'm not... done, y-yet." The bloodied body of Kenji walked out, black mana welling into his wounds. He pulled out a scroll and threw it at Lloyd. As soon as the scroll activated, snakes rocked out of the forest, the fangs many inches long. Lloyd backflipped, crashing his blade into the ground, destroying the snakes. They disappeared in clouds of smoke.

"Enough." His eyes were a dull white, the same color as the exsphere. "Scatter." The blade sank into the ground leaving only the hilt. Kenji looked around and started laughing.

"So, where's your special attack? It looks like a dud. Hahah-" His vision averted to the ground as hundreds of blades shot from the ground, piercing Kenji in hundreds of areas. Lloyd pulled the hilt up, the blades letting go of their pray. His eyes returned color, Tetsusaiga coated in blood, a first. He flung it off, looking at the corpse.

"Oh, Martel..." He pushed the body into the forest, leaving it out of plain sight. After retreating into Ozette, he walked to a small, shady bar. His clothes were soaked with blood and sweat.

* * *

Sheena and Genis waved goodbye to the townspeople and guards. Genis and Presea barely exchanged words, the sadness in them too much to bear. Like she stated early, she had an obligation to the town of Sybak.

"I'll come visit you, sometime. All right?"

"Yes, please do. I would be more than happy to see you again." The two hugged, the last time in a while. Presea planted a soft kiss on his cheek, Genis vigorously blushing. Presea gave a soft smile and dashed off, tears streaming from her face. After all the goodbyes, they headed out.

Sheena had found footprints resembling Lloyd's, them going north towards the cursed forest, Gaoracchia. _"Why would he go there, especially alone?" _Genis was skeptic about it, his fear of the forest setting in. Sheena didn't like it either but grew up around it.

As they set foot into the forest, the sun was starting to set. "So, where do you think he wondered off to?" Genis was also surprised to find that he had left the town. Even more, he was furious with the young adult.

"I don't know but when I find him, oh, he's in for it." Genis recoilled at the sound of this. She could be very scary at times.

_"Poor Lloyd." _They followed the footprints through the forest, easily defeating the pumpkin monsters and ghouls. They posed no threat. Sheena used the sorcerer's ring, illuminating the path and pushing the overgrown roots back. Soon, they reached and area with hundreds of markings.

"Wait." She held a hand out, blocking Genis. "I smell...something." She sniffed the air, looking around the area. Her vision and senses were better than Genis's. "Blood. It smells like blood. And quite a bit of it, too. Be careful." They looked around the area, the scent getting stronger. Sheena gasped as she found something under a tree. "Hey, look at this..."

"Oh, Martel." Blood splattered the tree and pathway. Five corpses were littered around, all with large sword slashes in them. They looked disfigured, the shade casing shadows onto them. Most of the foliage around them had absorbed the blood, taking a shade of red in their coloring.

"Wow..." They checked each body. "Who ever did this sure has immense power."

"No kidding." There was no sign of whoever killed them. The small area was devoid of all life. _"I wonder why." _Sheena pushed past the surrounding bushes, looking for signs of what happened. Suddenly, she came upon a few throwing knives and other ninja tools. A broken wakazashi sat on the forest floor near another body. Flipping him over, she jumped back as she noticed who it was. "Sheena, did you find anything?"

"Y-yeah, I did." She was cradling the body, the blood running onto her dress. He must have been killed recently.

"Do you know him?" Genis noticed that his clothes resembled Sheena's in a similar fashion. He must have been from Mizuho.

She nodded. "His name was Kenji Hitomi and we were both around the same age. He and I trained together all the time, we were friends, the whole nine yards..." A small tear fell onto his corpse. "I can't believe this. He...he was strong and free willed. I just can't believe someone did this."

"What's he doing out here? I thought that Mizuho had been moved to a new place."

"It has. Kenji was cast out of the village after taking too many risks on a small mission. He had a few friends who accompanied him. It was a pretty big incident. Volt killed his parents, too, and that drove him to throw his life into risks."

"Sheena... I'm sorry." She had horrible luck with friends. First Kuchinawa and now this. "I'm going to get going but I doubt that we should head towards Ozette. The killer is probably lurking that way. What's over by Mizuho?"

"A small settlement named Symea. They have an inn and everything."

"Okay, well, that's were we should go. We could ask around and everything."

"Sounds fine... Please, Genis, can you give me a few minutes, alone?"

"Sure. This place is starting to give me the creeps, anyway. I'll be out by the forest entrance, so if you need me." Genis took off, running. He did scare easily and this forest was no exception. He could still recall the story Zelos told them.

Sheena felt that she should bury the dead friend. Throwing down a card, she summoned Gnome and dug a small hole. Carefully, she set the body down and commanded Gnome to seal it. A small rock nearby served as the gravestone, Sheena marking his name into it. As soon as she finished praying for it, Sheena headed out.

"So, have you been to Symea yet?"

"No, I haven't. They say that it's a pretty nice place, though. I just want to find an inn. A few hours of sleep sounds lovely."

"I hear you, there." They both walked in to the settlement. It was interestingly designed, like a small town in the hills. The buildings all had multiple levels and small patios. A few shops leaned over water, others raised above the land. It had every amenity available to them. Recently, the town had put in a dock, quite useful for both of them. It grew, more and more every day.

Before she would go to sleep, Sheena decided to ask around town. They knew of the feats Lloyd had done, giving him an air of fame, but hadn't see him recently. She considered that they might have been following the wrong path. _"Maybe Mizuho would be a better place to go to. If I can't find him, myself, I'm sure that they could find him, easily." _

Genis wandered throughout the town, searching for Lloyd. He didn't feel like talking to the settlers, ignoring and avoiding as many as he could. He went to a small bakery and sat on the patio, enjoying a cup of green tea he had ordered. Sheena returned, a somber expression plaster upon her face. She must have had no luck, as always.

* * *

Lloyd sat at a table in the newly restored Nature's Kitchen, Ozette's small restaurant and ingredient shop. He ordered a small bowl of beef stew, taking his drenched coat off as he entered the establishment. It was draped around his waist. A well-endowed waitress same out with his order, Lloyd staring at her chest.

"Excuse me, sir. Your order is here."

"..."

"Um, Sir?" She looked down at his face, the blank stare obvious. This only made her angry.

"Umm, what?" Lloyd shook his head, clearing his thoughts. He didn't ever act that rude. "Oh, I'm sorry." She handed him the stew, with force, and stomped of, her expression on of frustration. Quickly devouring it, he left a good sized pile of gald on the table and snook out of the place. After the entire incident, Lloyd continued to Altessa's, only a short distance away from the town he was in.

He arrived during midday, the sun high in the sky. Knocking on the door, a small dwarf opened it.

"Who be yea?!" His language was course as was his manner of speaking.

"I'm Lloyd... A friend of...Altessa. Is he here?" The small one squinted his eyes and slammed the door. Yelling could be heard, erupting out of the open window. Moments passed and stomping grew close to the door.

"Lloyd", yelling a familiar voice as the door opened. "I'm glad to see you." Altessa stood there, a wide smile on his face.

"Is now a bad time to come, because I could leave and come back at a different time..."

"Nonsense! Come right in!" Altessa grabbed his jacket and pulled him in. The shirt ripped a little, accentuating to the quality. The house was exactly the same as it had been. "Sorry about your shirt. I can fix you up a new one if you'd like."

"Actually, that sounds lovely. But I have another reason for coming."

"Ah, yes. How about we talk about it over a cup of dwarven ale. Rael, here, makes quite a good batch." Ushering Lloyd over, the two sat at the large stone table in the middle of the room. "RAEL! GET OVER HERE!"

A small dwarf toddled over, an angry look on his face. It was the one who had opened the door and slammed it in his face. "What ya be wantin'?!"

"Fix us some of your ale." He walked off towards the small kitchen located in the corner of the room.

"So, who's that?"

"My apprentice, Rael! He's quite the character, isn't he?" The ale was prepare quickly and Rael sat it on the table. Both Lloyd and Altessa grabbed a pitcher and took a swig. "Aspiring to be a great smith, like myself. I'm getting on in age, too."

"He looks to be trouble. I doubt I could handle him."

"Dwarfs are know for patience and besides, he's not that bad. Just a little rough around the edges." Altessa quickly finished the bitter liquid and threw it down. Lloyd finished half of it, the brew too strong. He pushed his glass aside. "So, what did you need from me? It must be something, considering the fact that you came to me and not your dad."

"Yeah, it is." Lloyd belched, loudly. "Oh, sorry." His face flushed, his eyes looking embarrassed. "I want you to check this sword out." He flipped Tetsusaiga onto the table, Altessa's eyes growing with amazement.

"Wow, that's quite a sword. It's been crafted by a master, and looks to be holy, even." He ran his large fingers over it, feeling the surface. "This metal. It resembles the Eternal Sword. That's still something that nobody knows about. How did you get this?"

Lloyd recalled the events that had happened, all the way until the split with Sheena. It was quite shameful and he hated talking about his weaknesses.

"Damn. You're a trouble maker, you know that. But, you've acquired much power. It's particularly amazing." The sword gleamed, sparkling in his eye.

"So, you don't know anything about it?"

"Nope. Sorry, kid. I wish I could be a little more helpful."

"Nah, it's okay. I have another request, anyway." He took off his outfit, leaving him in an undershirt and pants. "I'd like for you to fix me some new armor."

"All right, it would be my honor. What do you want?"

"Probably a light layer of mythril armor, along with leggings of the same material. A cloak made of magical cloth would be nice and mythril pauldrons would be nice. My leggings should be a sturdy leather, and the boots can be the same. I'd like for the entire thing to be the color black. I bring too much attention with red."

"That's quite an order."

"I can pay anything, if I need to." Lloyd got his wallet ready, gald flowing out of it. Apparently, he had gain considerable wealth in the past few days.

"No, put that away. I'll do it for free. You guys did save my life, after all."

"Thanks Altessa. That would be a big help."

"I'm just going to have to ask you to leave for a while. It's a delicate process and with Rael around, it's kind of crowded."

"It's okay. I'll be back in a little while." Lloyd exited the small house, a plethora of sounds emanating from the window. _"Hard at work, I guess." _He looked up at the sky, the moon shining on the water. He sat down, his feet in the cool river.

* * *

Sheena sat down in an open field, the moon shining in the black sky. The stars sparkled, Sheena hypnotize by the large amount of them. She looked at the cards she used, the odd symbols carved into them.

"Lloyd... Where are you, now?" His two swords, the one's he had left behind, were attached to her back. She carried them around everywhere. Slowly, she got up and looked at Symea.

Taking the cards in both hands, she tore them apart. She threw them into the wind, it instantly carrying them across the water. The two swords became unsheathed, her arms unaccustomed to the weight. After a few swings, she felt it was time to devote herself to the sword arts. Sheena carved a symbol into each hilt.

Lloyd watched the lights across the water, them originating from the town of Symea. Small shards of paper floated by, lingering around his body. He grabbed one, looking at it. It was one of Sheena's cards, torn up. _"Sheena, I am sorry..." _

* * *

** I really don't know what to say down here. Thank you for reading and please review. Thank you.**


	8. Endearing

**Hey... I'm back, yay... Sorry for the fantastically long amount of time without any updates. School has been occupying my time in consuming amounts. But enough about that... Please enjoy. Disclaimer: I'm not affiliated with ToS or Bandai.**

* * *

After a slow day of training with Tetsusaiga, Lloyd's new armor was finally finished. It sat upon the stone table, both Altessa and Rael smiling. The small dwarf looked quite proud, his assistance required for a great craft. Walking up, he took a seat, marveled by what was lying before him.

"So, ya like it?!" Rael was excited. It was his first blacksmith project. Lloyd couldn't say a word, he was speechless. The boots and gloves, although almost identical, were inforced with a thin layer of Adamantium, the color a dark black. A new chest plate sat, the stained black color meshing well with everything else. It was light, yet sturdy, the armor made of Mythril. The pants were made of strong leather, tempered to take sword blows. Greaves were built underneath them, the thin metal adding more protection. The final article, a dark cloak, was the icing on the cake. Composed of magical cloth and animal pelts, it offered great defense and allowed extreme agility.

Lloyd donned the armor, the metal fitting perfectly around the armor he wore beneath his clothes. Altessa helped him with the cape, the dwarf strapping it around his neck and shoulders. The hood would shroud his entire face, a dark silhouette the only thing remaining. The outfit was about as large as his old clothes and they only subtly resembled them.

"That's great craftsmanship, Altessa. This is, by far, the best work I have ever seen you work on. Are you sure that I don't need to pay. I mean, these are rare metals..."

"Naw. Don't worry about it." Rael was staring at Lloyd, the amazing armor an eye catcher. "My young apprentice helped too. He contributed quite a bit, as it is."

"Thanks, Rael. You're incredibly skilled for being so young."

"Ya don't even know ma age! Don't go 'round sayin' things like that!" He crossed his arms, the smile still on his face. In his mind, he graciously accepted the compliment. "I do have lots of talent, don't I?" Altessa nodded, feeding the young one's ego.

"Well, where are you heading out to first? You told me your story, but never where you were headed."

"Honestly, I don't know. Probably, I'll check some town and ask around. Somebody's bound to know something."

"If that's the case then I would recommend visiting Symea. Ozette is tucked away, nothing big ever happening. They seldom hear big news like that, too."

"Oh, okay. Sounds good." The hood was lying against his back, Lloyd impatient to wear it. "Thanks again, you two. I guess I know who to come to for something like this."

"Haha, if it keeps me in practice, keep coming. Don't be a stranger." Lloyd waved, his quite step progressing him towards the door. Altessa suddenly remembered something. "Where's your friend, what's her name? Sheena. I thought you two were hanging around after the whole Mithos thing."

He rubbed the back of his head, him suddenly finding the floor very interesting. "...Um, we, I didn't feel she was safe traveling with me. I left her..." The worlds sluggishly fell out, shame filling his voice.

"I see. Sorry for bringing that up-"

"So, yer not enough of a man to fight fer her? How sad. Just get outta here, you understand?" Rael stood defiantly, his presence interrupting everything. Altessa looked at him, daggers in his eyes.

"Hold your tongue, Rael! You have neither permission to speak nor the place to do so. Now, leave at once. We will talk later!" Rael stomped of, the cruel dwarf smiling smugly as he looked at Lloyd's devastated expression. "Lloyd, ignore the whelp. He doesn't know what he speaks of."

_"Too bad he's right. Dammit..." _"It's okay. I-I should get going. I have a few things to do." Putting the sword on his back, he opened the door and proceeded outside. Altessa cursed, Rael reentering the room.

"It could help if you'd learn some tact, you know." The small dwarf shrugged, waving the incident off as if nothing. A small drop of liquid stained the floor when Lloyd stood, a tear which fell from his face. Altessa cradled his head.

Lloyd wiped his face with his new gloves, the small tears darkening the cloth. He was constantly beating himself up because of the whole Sheena thing and it was starting to show. Clenching his fist, he quickly dashed up the ridge overlooking Symea. He dove down the side, driving his new sword into the cliff side, slowing his descent. The limestone wall crumbled away, small rock debris pelting his armor and reflecting off. He landed and twirled Tetsusaiga, sheathing it. He rose from the ground, the rising sun reflecting off his armor, it having an iridescent sheen and appearing a light gray.

"I should probably get a few things, first…" he said to himself aloud. A small dust devil followed close behind him, the earth settling behind him.

* * *

Both Sheena and Genis set sail from Symea in the EC Lloyd had left behind. After a quick deliberation, they decided that their destination should be Sheena's village, Mizuho. The village's reconnaissance network would be immensely helpful in finding Lloyd, and besides, it was better than the two of them mindlessly wandering the world, looking for him themselves.

Genis sighed, resting his head on his hand. The trip was a lot less lively, especially since Lloyd had ditched the two. "So, how are we going to get to Mizuho? You did say that they had relocated since…"

"Obviously, otherwise we would have been standing in the town." She crossed her arms, frowning. Sheena was also constantly angry at something since Lloyd had left.

"Exactly. That's kinda why I asked…" His tone was one of exasperation. Genis had seldom changed. However, Sheena's attitude was starting to wear thin on him.

"Well, I honestly don't know. I've only been there a few times since the relocation. I'm not very familiar with that region, especially considering it's off in Sylvarant."

"You're kidding, right? You haven't even given it that much thought? I hope you realize that the nearest dock to Luin and that area is the Thoda Geyser dock. From both places, that's quite a long trek… Besides, you should at least know a little about the area." He looked at her skeptically, shaking his head violently, just to emphasis his point. Sheena wasn't pleased.

"Hmm? Why is that?"

"Well, in case you've forgotten that we hung out around there quite a bit, and if memory serves, didn't you stay with Pietro before joining us? He lived in Luin, right?"

"Of course he lives in Luin. You were with us, _if memory serves_." Genis was starting to become a bother. "If you must know, I'm not in the mood. I'll get us there, just sit down and shut up."

"Well… If we're going to that area, why not take the new airship they just created? You've heard of it right, the Valley Lili?"

_"Why won't he be quiet?"_" Yes. I have. Think about it, though. Do you honestly believe that we have that kind of gald on hand?" Genis was silent, thinking for another solution. "No? Exactly. Great idea, Genis. Just shout if you have another." He sat down and thought for a minute. Then it came to him.

"Well, we can't rule flight out of the situation, yet."

"Well, what do you propose?" Her face was stern. Sheena had had quite enough of this discussion.

"The Rheiards. We can use them to get to Luin twice as fast. Beside, we're near their base, over by the Flanoir archipelago."

Surprised by the remark, Sheena said, "Actually, that's not a bad idea. I don't want to deal with Yuan but we could probably just stop in and leave in a sec. He owes us anyway. However, what will we do with our EC? They both won't be able to fit inside our wing pack…"

"We'll just give the Renegades the Ec. They can put it to good use."

"Hmmm. That's quite the idea. And it's the best solution for us, too. Well, I guess we should turn this bucket around."

"Then it sounds like we're off to the Flanoir area. See? You just have to listen for a change. I could also help if you were a little nicer."

"Heh. Don't push it." They both exchanged skeptic smiles and Sheena disappeared into the cockpit of the ship. Slowly, it started turning directions and soon they were heading East towards the frozen islands of Flanoir.

"Oh, Sheena?"

"Hmm? What?"

"Why are you carrying both of Lloyd's swords?" She looked at her back, both of Lloyd's shortswords placed in a combat position. She shrugged. "Well, if you were me, you wouldn't?"

"I'm not saying that… I just find it weird. Are you going to change your fighting style or something?"

"Does this answer your question?" She grabbed a few random cards from her pocket and tore them into small shreds. Following this, she threw them into the wind, the cool breeze sweeping them into the world behind them. Smiling, it felt as if a small weight had been lifted from her chest, yet, another replaced it as memories of Lloyd flooded into her mind.

"Sheena…" The sky suddenly turned dark as ominous cloud consumed the blue, clear sky. Both decided to move into the cabin, where they could watch the sky from the port windows.

"So, I assume you've been casually training with them."

"Yes, I have. I am trying to emulate an old ninja style and Lloyd's style, kinda. Mine's a little different; I think it will work out, however."

"Interesting. I'll have to see how it turns out."

"So, you're going to critique me on my sword play, especially considering that I have barely started using them. Perhaps I won't use them at all."

"God, you're so difficult to deal with." He turned his back on Sheena, yet what she had said stuck in his mind. He glanced at a small charm that Lloyd had given him ages ago, days when they were still in Aselia. _"Lloyd. Do you think that I know myself? What should…what should I be, become?"_ He slowly set the kendama down and started thinking about another weapon that would better suit him.

* * *

"Hey, boss! When we going to attack?" A feeble looking thief sat on the forest floor, his dagger twirling in his small hands.

"Shadup! We're supposed to be lookin' for a warrior; we're going to attack the city in a little, just chill and be quite."

"Sorry boss…" the minion said sheepishly. The five men had been sitting behind a large shrub, waiting for someone to pass by for hours. A storm was rupturing above them, the skies threatening with rain. Symea was full of life as people rushed inside their homes, getting out of the storm's wake. Lloyd watched the five from a distance, noting how obtrusive they were. A mercenary, wearing red, appeared with a sword raised behind his back.

"Attack!" The five criminals jumped out of their hiding, surprising the lone swordsman. Quickly, he brought the sword to his waist and got into a defensive position. The gang boss rushed him, holding the mercenary in a sword lock. "Hey, idiots! Two of you, help. The rest, rush the town." A few men ran towards Symea, but the other two joined the fray.

"What a strategy…" Lloyd edged in closer to the mercenary and criminal. The leader was exerting extreme amounts of energy yet the mercenary hardly broke a sweat. Lloyd grabbed his sword and dashed into the melee.

"Ahhhh!" The criminal was slain, blood flinging onto a nearby tree. The mercenary hardly moved, gracefully cutting through the pathetic boss before Lloyd reached them. The remaining two looked at each other and then rushed him. Holding both at blade's length, he kicked on in the stomached and spun around the other. Elbowing him in the face, the red warrior tripped the stunned criminal and drove his sword into the criminal's chest. Quickly, he thrust his large blade backwards and stabbed the remaining thief. Light amounts of blood coated his chest, the sword stained as well.

"Hey, you with these clowns?" Lloyd dove out of hiding, his blade unsheathed and angled towards the skilled warrior. _"Hmm, he wears clothes that look similar to those of Mizuhoan warriors…" _

"I could ask you the same." His eyes squinted, scanning Lloyd up and down. "But, now's not the time. They could be razing the city as we speak."

"I'm with you." He followed quickly behind as both ran towards the defenseless town. The three thieves that had attacked the town had gathered followers and started preparing torches and explosives.

Lloyd, running on top of the buildings, jumped down behind two criminals who had started lighting a two-story building on fire. "Hey guys. What's up?" Reacting without a word, they instantly unsheathed their blades and swung. However, Lloyd saw this coming and dodged, punching one in the face as a counter attack. The other swung wildly, and with an untrained style. Lloyd laughed as he slowly dodged the pathetic attacks. "Come on. I don't have all day."

"Mock me, will you?!" His swing got faster, anger being poured into the blade. One slashed edged Lloyd but he grabbed the dull side of the blade and pushed it back. It rammed the criminal's face, blood pouring profusely from his nose. Then he grabbed the wretched thief and snapped his neck, the blood being cut off.

"Hey kid. If you're done there, there are more over here!" The red warrior appeared with two dead criminals at his feet. Lloyd knodded.

"_I've gotten a lot more violent since Sheena and I separated." _He shrugged the thought away and rushed to join the other warrior. He found the four remaining thieves and jumped into the air. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the red mercenary running forwards. "Deadly Demon Fang!" He crashed the blade into ground, rocks shooting up and pelting two criminals. They quickly fell as did the others as the red warrior ran his blade through both. The rain started pouring, all the torches being quickly extinguished.

"HAHAHA!! How ironic!" Red laughed into the sky, his sword sheathed at his belt. After he calmed down, both moved the bodies of the dead and pushed them into the sea. Blood stained the water as they sank to the ocean floor. Both stopped outside the town, each rearing to speak with another.

"Thanks for the help. I owe these people and these pathetic scum need to be dealt with before they seriously hurt the towns folk." He spoke with an air of arrogance, his voice strangely familiar.

"No problem. I'm kinda an advocator of peace. I can't let something like that go even if you weren't here."

"An advocate of peace, huh?" He rubbed his masked chin, his eyes the only part of his body revealed. He wore a thin layer of armor across his body and a thin ninja mask around his head. "What's your name?"

"Lloyd."

"I thought as much…"

"What? You knew that was my name? How?" Lloyd didn't realize how famous he was.

"You're famous all throughout the world. Almost everyone knows you as the kid who led the group that defeated a god and recreated the world."

"Really? I never knew that we were that well known… Weird."

"Don't worry about it.

"Wait, you haven't told me your name", Lloyd rudely interrupted.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Yuri, an enigma of sorts. I adventure around or sell my services to the highest bidder, stuff along those lines." He paused and looked around Lloyd. "Also, the rumor often said that you traveled with an accomplished group. You don't seem to be, however."

"Yeah, I used to. I'd really rather not take about that." He quickly looked for something to switch the conversation. The sword on his back was the only visible thing. "So, where did you learn to fight? You're quite talented."

He smiled underneath the mask. His grin was one that was both toothy and cruel. "I was born and grew up in Mizuho. I learned advanced close combat and weapon techniques under the best sensei. We developed agility and accuracy at young ages."

"Sensei?"

"It just is another word for teacher."

"Oh, I get it." A stupid thought popped into his head. "Hey. Is your real name Yuri?"

"Yes", he said laughing. "I'm surprised you know of our culture, though. Our village never took well to outsiders and you look like the polar opposite of one from Mizuho."

"Thanks. Actually, I'm good friends with a girl from the village. Goes by the name Sheena Fuji-", stopping himself midway. "Sheena."

"I once knew a girl named Sheena…" Red stared intently at Lloyd, his frightening gaze scaring Lloyd slightly. It quickly turned to a skeptic and misunderstanding one. "Nevermind." He watched Lloyd's stance, noting on his weaknesses. "Where did you learn your fighting?"

"Heh, I'm mostly self-taught but I excel with fighting with two swords. I just picked this beauty up recently. It takes a little while to get use to fighting with one, especially one this large."

"I can tell." His voice stiffened, his eyes squinting. "However, it is incredibly unrefined and unwieldy."

"Excuse me?" Lloyd never took well to someone with a superiority complex, especially if they thought they excelled at swordmanship. It made him quiver to think of Kratos's training regiments.

"You take many unnecessary risks fighting the way you do. You're basically letting the sword fight instead of yourself."

"What is this?"

"I-I apologize. I was one of the sensei's I was speaking at Mizuho. For a while, I taught the new recruits and have had many pupils since I left. Teaching is something that just comes natural for me."

"Really?" _"This is perfect. I needed someone to help me train with this sword." _"Sorry to impose, but could you give me a lesson?'

Enigma smiled again. _"Perfect." _"Sure. I could help. But I have a question. Where are you going right now?"

"Umm… I am heading towards Luin, over in the Palmacosta continent. Somewhere over in that general region."

"Interesting. Well, then I will be traveling with you while we train. Tonight, you will be pushed beyond what you have ever seen."

"Bring it." Lloyd and Yuri carelessly wandered off towards the opening in the forest, both intently thinking about the training ahead. Lloyd still hadn't found a way to get over to the other continent. Yuri, however, was formulating the perfect plan.

* * *

Sheena and Genis had decided to visit Flanoir and gather supplies before grabbing the Rheiards from the Renegades. They parked the EC at a small ice plain that had been converted into a makeshift dock and both proceeded into the city through a series of intricate tunnels. The city's skyline appeared in view, the overhanging balcony easily viewable from where they stood.

Just seeing the city brought back memories, Sheena's mind being instantly swarmed with warm thoughts. The snow resembled the snow of that time a long time ago. The city peacefully slept, the scene another similarity. Both stood, talking to each other. He wrapped his arm around her, the two silently watching the snow dance and flutter. A tear fell from her eye, crystallizing before striking the ground. It shattered, like her heart.

"Sheena. Are you all right?" Genis had caught her in a daze out of the corner of her eye. She stood there, staring at the idyllic city.

She wiped her face with a purple sleeve. "Yes. I am. Just caught up in the past, that's all."

"The past?" Genis slept the same day that both met outside the hotel, watching the lazy city. He never understood what had happened between the blossoming pair. She didn't respond but Genis left the conversation alone. He knew both were in love but dared not say anything.

They walked to a small weapon shop built upon another house. Inside, their red faces instantly warmed up and both were struck by heat. The weaponsmith greeted both, ushering them over to check his supplies. A new weapon caught Genis's eye: the staff. He had secretly been practicing on late nights as Sheena slept. He wanted to be like his older sister. The staff she had left was his only memento and it was too precious to use in combat. He picked an oak staff, the minutia upon it greatly taken care of. He could feel the mana within it welling, his magic ability increasing as he touched it.

After picking a few extra knives, both left into the cold city. "I need a new outfit", Sheena announced to Genis. Both were starting to lighten up towards each other. He nodded in agreement.

"Hey, could you grab a new cloak for me? I need to get a few gels and some medicine from that one doctor. It could prove incredibly useful for us."

"Good thinking and I will." Genis smiled and walked in the opposite direction, the staff protruding from his back. He walked into the small, cozy office and waved down the doctor who sat in the corner.

* * *

Lighting cracked, illuminating the flitting shadows that were both Lloyd and Yuri. The sky was a brilliant white, the mauve purple electricity coiling across the clouds. A small tree was struck and burst into flames, the flames lighting the entire field. It reflected against both warriors, the flame red color giving them an enigmatic look.

"You must control your swings better! Do not, and I repeat, do not put all that motion into the swings! Don't let it carry you, control it better!" Yuri was wildly screaming over the war that waged above their heads.

"Like this?!" With strength, he quickly jabbed forward and brought three downward slashes without flailing. Both were training, his ability growing Lloyd's. His improvements allowed his repertoire to grow exponentially in a very short time. He added his hand-to-hand ability to his sword combat, creating a deadly style. He swung once again, cleaving a tree in to halves.

"That's better. But still, there is room for improvement." Lloyd nodded. "Here, this is another experimental technique that I have been wanting to try." He grabbed a thick strand of cloth and tied it to Tetsusaiga's hilt and his arm.

"What's all this?" The cloth confused him and slightly restricted some of his ability.

"It's a way of taking out those hard-to-reach opponents. Try it out."

"How?"

"Just throw it! Honestly." He shook his head and frowned at the learning Lloyd who was still skeptic about the whole idea. He did as he was told and threw it. Tetsusaiga spun across the field, cutting through tall grass and weak trees. It hit a thick, emaciated trunk and stuck but Lloyd wrenched back and the blade returned to him.

"Cool! But could I do that without the cloth?"

"Yeah, but it requires discipline and acute mana control. Sorry, but I just can't see you easily grasping it." He knew that Lloyd had immense amounts of mana but his control was yet to be seen. However, Lloyd had some of the best control in the world. "Anyway, I've imbued you was the ability but you'll need the cloth for a little while. Just a little training and I bet that you could do it without the cloth."

"Well, I guess it could kinda be like a boomerang knife."

"That's one way of thinking about it…" he said cupping his head in his hands. "Just practice it a few more times." Lloyd tried it, yet the cloth coiled around the sword and impeded his attack for part of the attack. Yet, quickly, he mastered the basic fundamentals of the attack and was able to utilize the attack to include a large amount of potency.

"Anything else I need to know?"

"Well, we should probably talk about your weapon… It's different from anything I have ever encountered and that's quite a bit." Lloyd held it out as Yuri scanned it back and forth. "It's quite the magical weapon. Saying that, it could probably channel mana, be it a magical attribute or a physical one.

"How about in layman's terms…"

"Just go to the middle of the field. You'll soon understand what I mean." Lloyd skeptically walked to the middle, the lightning crashing wildly behind him. The cliffs quivered as they were stricken, giant rocks falling among the plains. "Good. Now, raise the blade directly into the air. Feel the mana welling into the air?"

"Yeah, but isn't this a little dangerous. I mean, couldn't I get sho-"

"Just do it!" He watched as Lloyd slowly rose the towering blade into the electrically charge air. He winced as it reached its peak.

"God, this is freaking insane", he stuttered to himself. He closed one eye, doubtfully watching his blade. The air smelt acrid and burnt and his hair started standing on its ends. His pangs of regret, which were overwhelming, ended when a giant bolt of electric purple energy struck him, radiating waves of radiation from the blade. Electricity coursed through his body, yet he felt no pain at all. Tetsusaiga absorbed the electricity, sparks flooding from the holy sword.

"Kid, break it off!" Lloyd's eyes squinted as he tried to push the sword down. Wrenched both arms, he slowly and forcefully broke it off and threw it down, accomplishing his task. "Good, now concentrate and launch the energy!"

"Damn… This is going to be it!" Closing his eyes, he thought of a vapor turning to a full blast of heat, electricity surging from every well in the world. Electricity sparked out, then released a full blast, the ground, cliff walls, and nearby trees exploding from sheer power. A thought, one of a smiling Sheena, drifted into his head as the electricity backfired, launching him tens of feet backwards. He instantly fell into an unconscious state.

* * *

Genis came to the inn and checked into a room. He watched as the snow started to pick up, a blizzard almost forming. Sheena walked into the room, two sets of clothing in her arms. Setting both down, she sorted out her ninja garb and newly repaired and reinforced chainmail and Genis's rare cloak. Around her belt, knives, shurikens, and small bombs sat, ready for use. Around her right arm was an Admantium pauldron running to a thin gauntlet. A small grappling hook launcher sat upon it, primed and ready. The metal was flexible yet strong and could easily maneuver around. Lloyd's twin swords were attached to her new clothes, Sheena yet to try them on.

She walked into the room, Genis still standing on the balcony outside. Small potions were littered about the room, the ones that could only be purchased from the doctor. She smiled. _"Maybe he isn't that unreliable…" _A staff, almost identical to one of Raine's, sat among the other items. She had been there when he got it but she hadn't paid attention.

Genis came in, the cold air blowing in behind him. He instantly glanced at the cloak, the beautiful cloth work hypnotizing him.

"Genis, thanks for the other supplies."

"Yeah, it's all good. Thanks for the cloak." She nodded in acknowledgement.

"So, how's the staff? I didn't know that you were practicing with it. If I recall, Raine used one too."

"Exactly. That's one of the reasons I have been using it. It's a good way to remember her, and it helps me gain a larger physique. Also, I can concentrate mana better and I wont be twiddling with a game either."

"Hehe. I can't exactly see you with rippling muscles and all that. Don't get me wrong and don't let me dissuade you, I am just saying."

"I know, I know."

"Genis, I'm sorry I've acted so cold towards you. And for almost no reason at all, either. Lloyd's disappearance has just rattled me, especially after the bond we just formed. I was just looking for an easy outlet for my emotions."

"You suck at apologizing. But, I get what you mean and I accept it. I know what you mean and besides, you're going through those "lovely" years." This caused her to blush. It was the first time that the two had warmed up towards each other. A friendship evolved with Sheena having someone to confide in and Genis, one to trust.

* * *

Lloyd woke in a daze, the world around him contorting and spinning in multiple fashions. Lightning continued to berate the sky with harsh thunder. Apparently, he had only been unconscious for a few minutes. As he readjusted his bearing and balance, slowly getting off the ground, he happened upon something peculiar.

"Hey Lloyd! You okay?" Yuri was moving over, albeit taking his time. Lloyd checked himself out. Not only was his armor undamaged, he was also unscathed, too.

"Yeah, surprisingly." He rubbed his head, but couldn't find his blade anywhere. "Where's Tetsusaiga?" Yuri had reached him and glanced around.

"Over there." He pointed to a large metal rod sticking out of the ground. It was charred a dark jet black, its beautiful luster gone. He walked over to it, slowly wobbling on his way. Reaching for it, he realized that it contained the energy that it absorbed. Electricity pulsed periodically around the hilt. He dared not touch it.

"Well, that's certainly interesting…" Yuri said has he clasped his hand on Lloyd's shoulder, a term of endearment. However, a fist flew and punched Lloyd directly in the face. He was quite surprised, considering that he had just recovered from quite the ordeal. "You could have killed yourself with that, and more importantly, me! You should have directed it up, not randomly into the ground!"

"Hey, don't start with me! You told me to do it and I listened. It's your fault too, and besides, I have too much on my mind to worry about you, let alone myself."

"Too much on your mind? Like what?" Yuri was interested, but not in pointless and pedantic excuses.

"I told you earlier about a Sheena. Well, both of us separated, mostly because of my skill, or my lack thereof. I couldn't…I just wasn't strong enough to protect her at all times and we-"

"You left, like a pathetic worm. How sad."

"Hey, you wouldn't even understand, let alone know who she is!" His retorts were full of anger, full of passion.

"Is it Sheena Fujibayishi?" His words were bitter, a cruel dagger stabbing Lloyd repeatedly. It cut his connection to the world and he fell into a heartless, loveless oblivion of hell. But he was back.

"Y-y-yes it is. How-"

"We knew each other growing up", quickly answering his question. "Let's just leave it at that…"

"Agreed…" He slowly regained mental control and fled from the depressing husk of a heart that he traveled to.

"We have some training to do", he said solemnly. Lloyd gave a soft groan, one to lighten both of their spirits. Yuri grinned on the inside. He was great at manipulating Lloyd. "Don't worry. We won't try the lightning thing again."

"All right. Bring it." Lloyd instantly pushed off the ground, flying feet away from Yuri. The cloth had fried during the lightning yet Lloyd threw the blade. "Meet Wild Raven!" The holy sword coiled and spun, drawing closer to Yuri. It hit his cloth, slicking it and flew back to Lloyd. He hadn't realized that the cloth was gone.

"My god. To master such a skill in that little amount of time. He has power…" Yuri muttered to himself.

"WELL, since you're not moving, I'll help you out!" Lloyd dashed in, holding the sword up against his chest. He stop inches before Yuri and swung, his hand barely moving. Quickly, he stopped the swing and spun the sword around his body, dicing the grass and parts of Yuri's attire. He recoiled and Red brought his katana up to counter.

"You get good, quick. I'm quite amazed."

"You don't know the half of it", he said with a snide smile. Lloyd brought the sword directly into the earth, the ground rupturing. Forcefully and with grace, he ripped it up and created a large shockwave the size of his entire body. "Doom Fang!" Yuri dodged and threw a kunai, the small knife jettisoning towards Lloyd's face. A small rope was attached to it and started coiling but Lloyd jumped out of the way. Yuri threw another, this one flying into the tree behind them. He jump on it and slid towards Lloyd, the blade twirling in a rapid fashion.

"You're finished", taunted an overconfident Yuri. Nonetheless, Lloyd cut the rope and Yuri fell near Lloyd, his sword out of hand. Lloyd held it in his other hand, pinning Yuri to the ground with it.

"See. You tend to showboat way too much."

"I'm artistic, not a showboater. Besides…" Yuri grabbed his blade, kicked off the ground, and disarmed Lloyd in one fluid motion. "You have your guard down."

"Not quite." The blade that had disarmed was flying in an arc, on heading directly for Yuri. He smiled and jumped on top of it, diving behind Lloyd. The blade, still in the air, arced for Lloyd as Yuri held him in a chokehold. Lloyd smiled and elbowed Yuri's stomach, dropping to the ground. He kicked away and caught the blade, inches before Yuri's face mask.

"Hehe, you've improved, monumentally."

"I'm one of the best."

"You're lucky I went easy. I could have dealt with you silently and efficiently. Like a ninja, if you will."

"Say, that reminds me. Why did you leave Mizuho?" The entire fight, the question had bothered Lloyd.

"The rules were too restricting and we seldom did anything that challenged my, mentally and physically. Even the exceptional students eventually succumbed to weakness."

"Huh. I actually kinda predicted that answer. You just seem like the power hungry type."

"And you're not?" Lloyd smiled. "But I digress."

"So… What are we going to do next?" Lloyd needed to get to Luin but he needed a conventional method for doing so.

"How about Luin? I just need to know why you need to get there so badly."

"I honestly couldn't tell you." He spoke with an uneducated air. His words were hard to grasp yet easily understandable. Yuri couldn't believe that this kid had one-uped him. "I just have these dreams that are of Luin, but there's an evil aura radiating from there, I can just tell." Lloyd didn't feel like elaborating on his current situation, the one involving the magical beings that often attacked him.

"Well, I guess that's better than nothing."

"Why? Do you have an idea on how to get down there? If you did…"

"Well", Yuri said as he rummaged around inside a small pack that was hidden across his belt. He found the items, however, and held them up. The red warrior flashed two tickets at Lloyd. In turn, the young warrior was confused.

* * *

**Well, yeah. Sorry for not updating in ages. School and all that...**


	9. Legionnaire

**Well, Ch. 9 or so... maybe...? I can't remember. Anyway, i hope you guys (girls included) enjoy the story. Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with ToS or Namco Bandai at all. **

* * *

The Glorious Revolution sat in the newly constructed airship port, floating amongst the large masses of onlookers who gazed at the magnificent marvel, on created in their hometown of Sybek. The ship had garnered the attention of hundreds, with people from cities such as Flanoir, Triet, and Meltokio flocking to watch history take flight. Even scholars gave it a second glance, their pace quietly slowing as they passed the immense bird, both engines being prepared for flight. The town's mayor stood before the ship, his face beaming with radiant light and cool charisma. Two attendants prepared a bottle of Meltokio potion, one needed for the christening of the ship.

Itself, the machine was a technological achievement, one that only few could possibly begin to fathom. It could outlive the useful longevity of the Rheiards, being more passenger-friendly to the world. The Glorious Revolution held approximately 300 people, plus a crew of around 40, a captain who drove the ship, and had room for the royal family. The hull was constructed out of mythril and orichacalium, while it used a holy Beech wood for the interior and exterior paneling. Both the galley and the dining theatre were lavishly decorated, with King Tethe'alla donating the random frippery from chandeliers to the decadent décor that was sporadically spaced about the cabins and halls. Cabins, themselves, had the finest luxuries, all of them being marble suites, accompanied by soft, feather mattresses from the rare cockatrice bird. The exterior of the ship was a light brown, stained to withstand the elements. Blacks and reds were constantly seen throughout the theme, accentuating the deep browns. An oak staircase stood in the main foyer, welcoming passengers and presenting the main halls.

Lloyd and Yuri pushed their way through the crowds, fighting with other passengers to get to the concierge who was accepting tickets for the ship. An overweight woman rammed her chest into Lloyd, sending him reeling away from Yuri.

"Lady, what the hell you doing?" Yuri, who was starting to get angry, shouted at the crowd, throwing the scabbard off his sword. Second Star gleamed brightly, the katana's blade reflecting brilliantly. Lloyd readjusted himself, gaining balance again.

"Yuri, I'm fine, just keep moving…" His voice was barely a whisper, one fighting the massive crowd the lurched in place as a steady stream of people entered the large luxury airship. They both pulled off to one side, waiting for the crowded crowd to thin a little.

"What pompous assholes."

"Whatever. Just ignore them. She probably can't see you, or even hear you. Her girth is in the way."

"Not if I cut her up. Just a lithe slash here…" He quickly drew the blade, making a forward motion in less than a second.

"Fine, fine. Just go kill her, honestly." His sardonic voice inflection pushed against Yuri, one who hated for anyone to be sarcastic, save himself.

"Well, you do what you want. I'm getting on board; it would be wise if you would do the same." Lloyd waved him off as he scanned the ship. Secretly, Lloyd was enamored by the beauty of the craft. He had never witnessed anything near this before, but then again, no one else had. Yuri, somehow, was unaffected by it, seeing it as he saw anything else. He just scrutinized it was a harsh glare, not bothering to cough in its direction. The ship started lurching, yet Lloyd didn't even realize that it was disembarking.

"Lloyd! You dumbass! Get on board!" Yuri was waving at him, beckoning for him to come. The small staircase that had allowed passengers to get on started elevating, moving into a locked position whereas Yuri stood on the end, waving towards him. Lloyd dove for the stairs, latching onto the edge and pulling himself up.

"You actually paid my ticket?" His expression was one of shock, a stingy slap across Yuri's face.

"Hey, I'm not a total jerk. God, you remind me a lot of a girl I once knew. Rude and fiery, she was something else."

"Thanks, I guess…"

"Nevermind. It wasn't a compliment." He seemed to drift off, a different aura circling around him for the time being. His eyes became lazy, almost transparent as he lifted into a different world. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Lloyd giving him an odd look and instantly shook it off. _"But that's…behind me, now." _

"Okay…" giving a stilted look.

"Just meet me back in the cabin. Later. Are we good?"

"More or less." Lloyd was confused now, but it seemed that Yuri, who apparently had secrets too, was going to share any of them.

"Everything's just a joke with you…" He stormed off, up the big staircase and to the left, towards the cabin that he rented out. Apparently, he was metaphorically steaming. No matter, thought Lloyd as he teetered around the room. Aboard the craft were several people he had known, including Regal Bryant and his esteemed company. He felt glad for the fact that he had the new armor. Not only did it disguise his appearance, it also gave him an air of mystery, one that kept the other people away from him. Black, he decided, was his new color.

He walked up the staircase, the grand foyer receding away into the ship, fading beyond his sight. Looking around, Lloyd noticed that the ship was sealed entirely, with the emergency exits locked and sealed with odd magical seals.

"I'll bet that Genis could decrypt this", he said, running his black clad hand across the smooth metal surface. Continuing past the door took him into the main dining theatre, which was even more ostentatious than the other parts of the ship. Platinum adorned the room, almost blinding the young man as he entered. Lights swayed to and fro, rocking gently with the methodic rhythm of the airship. The walls were embellished with large portraits of the wealthy, many people gathering around the life-size paintings. Regal, himself, had one, as did the King and Princess Hilde. Statues were the finishing touches, adding elements of rare metals that even the wealthiest would never hope to see.

"Lloyd, come on." Yuri, behind him, called out, his voice flat and free of frustration.

_"I'll have to ask him where he got the Gald for these tickets…" _"All right. I'm coming, just calm down." Lloyd, smiling like an idiot, walked over to him, the glory of the room rubbing off on him. Yuri led away from the theatre, walking down the multiple scarlet ruby hallways, Lloyd already lost in the colossal vessel. Finally, he slowed at a door, the number 249. As Yuri rummaged for the key, Lloyd glanced around the small hall, the bright light reflecting off his black, glossy armor. Yuri's had a red sheen, brightly glowing on his face. It looked familiar. _"Yuri did say he was from Mizuho… But, that's… almost really hard to believe. He doesn't-"_

"Lloyd, come on", he said, swinging the door wide.

"What happened to 'come later'?" Lloyd, once realizing the joy to a semblance of sarcasm and witticisms, couldn't stop himself from being a smartass.

"Lloyd, just stop. It kills me to hear you slaughtering smart comments. It's like a poorly said non-sequitur."

"What?" "Maybe", he thought, "I'm trying too hard."

"Nevermind. I knew you wouldn't understand." He continued into the room, scanning the commodities that were lying about. Their cabin was small, with almost barely enough room for both of them. Their beds, which were finely crafted down beds with small, abstract yet classic wooden frames, sat only feet apart. The paneling was stained dark brown along with haphazard shades of red.

Marble lined the bathroom, completely mounting a bathtub that sat in the corner of the room. A gold showerhead stood stalwartly above the tub, watching the small lavatory with unwavering confidence. Behind them, a large window stood, green pastures quickly flying by along with views of serene homes and burlesque trees. Water trickled through their vision, the view slowly hypnotizing Lloyd into a lethargic state.

"L-L…loo-o…y…d-d-d." Yuri's voice flocculated pitches, the muted speech slowly circling his head. The world wavered, Lloyd not noticing how Yuri formed a small fist with his hand. Closing his eyes, Lloyd was swiftly punched in the stomach, causing him to double over with strong bouts of pain.

"God", he coughed, cursing. "What the hell?!"

"Pay attention, idiot. I'm not going to repeat myself."

"You could have given me a warning…" Yuri's eyes lit up, scaring Lloyd further.

"It's a shame that you didn't hear me. I said your name a couple of times. That's more than a warning, to me."

"Whatever, jackass." Yuri, clenching his fist into another fist, shook his head. Just the sight made Lloyd cringe, the boy bracing for the punch. But, Yuri lowered his fist, an angry grimace left on his spiteful porcelain visage.

"You're worse everyday… You know that, right?" Rubbing his face, he continued. "Wil you actually listen for a second?"

"Yeah, I'm trying, I'm trying. Just calm down, honestly." It was a fact that Yuri reacted at the slightest sleigh of hand, making him angry and emotionally unstable. Not necessarily the best combination.

"Well, the ship is going to stop at Hima, as you should know." Lloyd nodded, listening intently. "The ship has a ledger of everyone who's on the ship. But, we're not on the list, neither of us."

"Why not?"

"Well, how do you think I came upon the tickets?"

"Nevermind." It was more that obvious that he had taken them, forcefully perhaps, from another person, one who was suppose to be riding in his stead.

"Anyway… We are going to get off, before the ship docks at the new Hima dock. We don't have the paperwork nor lodging logs to prove we're who we say we are."

"Hmm, smart thinking…" Lloyd thought the plan through, running every possible solution through his head. "But, how are we getting off? We can't sneak off, and jumping is impossible."

"It's not impossible." That cruel smile spread across his face, the one signifying that he had formulated a plan, albeit one that would involve Lloyd's pain.

"I can take a decent fall, sure. But that?" He looked out the window, the green forests passing them, hundreds of feet below. "I couldn't live that even if my exsphere was evolved."

"So what? Just trust me, we can do it."

"It's a little hard to, you know, believe." Lloyd gave a skeptic gaze, almost afraid as to what went on in his head.

"Lloyd, you're honestly useless sometimes." Yuri opened the door, turning away from the small cabin. He headed for the gambling hall, next to the main dinner theatre. Before going out of sight, he flashed another stare, this one of daggers and knives. Lloyd felt as if he was on pins and needles, a metaphoric danger zone. Turning towards the bed, he fell on it, watching the clouds pass by the ship. Gulls swooped and soared, their wings gliding them back and forth, cresting as they wafted through the effervescent energy of the twin engines. It left a lasting green light, with Lloyd slowing drifting to sleep, his mind wandering to thoughts of Sheena.

* * *

Two Rheiards were seen leaving a small base located in the Flanoir archipelago, them vanishing from sight as they traveled west. However, before they left, they had met with Yuan, the half-elf who ran the Renegades.

"You're actually just lending us them?"

"Yeah, that's not like you, Yuan."

"It's not your place to speak of me like that", he said with a slight sneer. "However, I'm not always like that. Besides, I'm in your, or at least Lloyd's, debt."

"True…" They walked to the Rheiard hanger, two of the glossy craft sitting in their respective recharging stations. The thick iridescent light shined down upon the vehicles, giving the craft an odd color sheen.

"So, where is Lloyd", questioned the silky voice of Yuan, his aquamarine hair falling before his eyes. "If memory serves, you two were… pretty close."

Sheena looked to the ground, her face swelling with color then losing it suddenly, leaving her deathly pale. "Um, we don't know", Genis quickly added. "That's why we kinda need the Rheiards."

"Well, it's not my place to pry…"

"Please, don't. I, I'd rather not talk about it", Sheena snapped, her voice changing pitches from the usually calm soprano.

"Trust us, it's not the best story around."

"Well, if you're unwilling, I can't do anything about that. But-"

"We know, don't worry. We know." The gate blocking them off slowly opened, revealing a blowing wind. Snow rapidly drifted in, a chilling arctic wind pelting them, a sharp storm of pinpricks and sharp needles. Sheena, after helping Genis on to his own vehicle, flipped her hood on, starting the craft up. Yuan, in his traditional crossed arms position, watched them, a light smirk upon his face. Using the automatic slingshots, they rebounded out of the hanger, and into the air and thick mana.

Both had been traveling for a few hours, slowly making their way towards the relocated town of Mizuho.

"So, what do you plan on doing when you, we find Lloyd?" Genis had been trying to break the ice, or so to speak, about this taboo topic. Her face was unreadable, the thoughts of Lloyd and Sheena… a complex mystery. He almost considered asking again, the Rheiards engines almost too loud, especially for conversation. "Sheena?"

"No, I heard you", almost reading his mind. "I honestly don't know." The hollow words hurt Genis as well as herself. Not only were the twin blades a constant, contemptuous reminder, they also gave her an interesting air, one of despotic character. Lloyd's swords, stained red from the years of use, had a dark, evil look to them; however, anyone who knew Lloyd and his fighting affinities were polar opposites.

"'You don't know? Shouldn't you be thinking about it, a little, or at least have given it consideration?"

"True, but… but, I probably couldn't even tell you even if I wanted to." The words were stingy, more vicious than she had intended. Tears threatened to grip the capricious tone, even the words cautiously awaiting her slow thoughts.

"Hmm…"

"Sorry. I didn't mean for it to sound like that. It's just, you know…"

"No, I don't know. Sure, Lloyd's been my friend forever, Hell, he was my first friend, the only one I ever truly had."

"What about everyone else, what about me?" Role reversal was never a big thing for her. Neither were pity parties. Sure, she felt bad. Nonetheless, she couldn't stand the both of them sitting, having a powwow of their feelings. _"How about you put a little tea on the stove and fetch the cookies out of the oven? Then, we could have a pillow fight… God, it's like a little girl's sleepover." _

"No, I really like you guys too. It's just that Lloyd was there, years before I met or dreamt of meeting any of you."

"How long have you known him?"

"Probably since I was around 6 years old, so 8-9 years, maybe." Sheena thought hard, the comical images of a super-miniature Genis waddling around with a midget Lloyd, both fooling in a small playground. She laughed but stifled it, noticing the serious look on his face. "Wait, wait, wait. Why are we talking about this?"

"Anything to get around your questions…" The words snuck out, guile overtaking her attitude. Her cocksure attitude was far from gone, however.

"What?"

"Nothing, just nothing." Both went back to the controls, dropping all conversations they were holding. The steady rhythm kept them company, absorbing whatever words they thought of speaking. They flew by large cliffs, riding along side them as greenery below brushed aside, the wind strong.

"…" Genis squinted ahead, scanning the horizon for anything that looked remotely like a town.

"Nice try. We're a lot more hidden than that."

"W-what?" He jumped, slightly surprised at what he had heard.

"Nevermind." She wouldn't continued, not if he didn't get a hint. Rubbing her face, she felt a large gust of wind smack her. Mauve hair flailed, blocking her vision. "Sylph! You wanna give it a rest?" The tri-fecta of spirits appeared, keeping speed with the Rheiards.

"One sec! Just…" said the high-pitched one.

"It's not our fault!"

"What are you talking about? How could anything else be controlling the wind? You are all spirits, ones with divine powers?!"

"Summoner Sheena, calm down." Another gust, this one intentional, slashed at her. She recoiled, the flying vehicle bumping up and down as she ducked in and out. "We've got it. But…"

"But what?" The three looked at each other, silently whispering to each other. Sheena was puzzled.

"It's nothing to concern yourself with. But… if we feel this becomes out of hand, we will come to you."

"What are you even talking about?" Sadly, the three ignored Sheena and dissipated into mana, returning to their original state.

"Sheena?" Genis had been watching, an outside interloper viewing the obscure struggles of a quad-couple, all fighting.

"No idea." She passed the whole thing off, re-focusing her attention ahead. "Oh, we're about there, too." The town of Mizuho loomed ahead, building as the horizon widened. The town had made quick work of the surrounding land, plotting their structures with grace and vivacity. Speaking of structures, building had been built, rising higher than they ever had before. Some were even built into the side of the nearby cliffs. Architecture was different, with ancient Asian patterns and pale tan colors. It blended with the rock facing perfectly, giving only the hint of a city if someone was to stare at it for a little while.

"Wow… It's really changed."

"Yes, it has." Sheena herself was astounded by the difference. When she had first arrived, before venturing off with Lloyd, the town was small, almost a perfect replica of their original village. "Anyway, we need to find Tiga. He should be helping out the village, probably from his office or something."

"What about your grandfather?"

"He's off being an emissary, last I heard."

"Oh. What happened to you being the chief? Didn't you become the next successor or something like that? I'm sure we were there…"

"Don't worry yourself with trivial details. But, I did lead, I mean I still am the chief of Mizuho. Tiga just has the experience so he helps me out by filling in when I'm gone. Also, grandp-, the old chief helps when he can, too."

"You seem to run efficiently using that kind of government. It almost seems kinda of simple to me, though."

"Like I said, don't bother yourself."

"Wow. It's almost like you're calling me stupid." Genis, who often misinterpreted comments, flaired.

"Wouldn't even think of it. Now, come on, let's land over here." She took a sharp left, coming down hard towards a small clearing near the town entrance. Hopping off the Rheiards, Genis packed both away in the small wing pack. Both headed on towards the gate, the guard bowing low as he noticed Sheena step in. She followed suit, continuing after they had given their formalities.

"Tiga. I have urgent news for you."

"Come in." A ninja slowly walked in, the door automatically closing behind him. He was dressed in full black, a reconnaissance scout.

"We have the follow-up report for Luin…" A small manila folder appeared, the ninja setting it on Tiga's desk. He looked at it, not bothering to flip through it. "There was nothing out of the ordinary, yet…"

"Mana was distributed oddly, wasn't it?"

"Yes, it was. We couldn't pinpoint it but mana seemed to be welling up in areas, especially the forests surrounding Luin."

"All right. Thank you for the report." The ninja nodded, turning on the ball of his heel and leaving the room with a quick, graceful step. The office empty, Tiga opened the window behind him, dropping a small piece of paper. Almost instantaneously, five blue ninja appeared, Orochi led the group, kneeling before the surrogate chief.

"Chief?"

"Time is of the essence." He slid a small rolled-up piece of parchment across the desk, Orochi snatching it as rolled onwards towards the group.

"What's this", reading the contents, a diminutive scroll with their mission on it.

"Something that needs to be investigated immediately. You're one of my best, so I am sending you."

"All right, chief. Also, did you realize who just came into the village?"

"Hmm…?"

"Oh, you'll see, soon enough." And as soon as the collection appeared, they disappeared, leaving Tiga to ponder the circumstances, and his closing annotations.

"Here?" Behind him, a loud crash sounded out, the distinct sound of earthenware shattering as it hit the rigid ground. Turning in the swivel chair, which was new to them, he noticed a certain grey-haired half-elf, one teetering on a foot, awkwardly apologizing for the disarray. The owner, evidently berating him, screamed, the annoying voices fluttering into the room. Quickly, Tiga shut the window and tided his small office, pushing random papers into their respective drawers. "Sheena's back?"

* * *

A dissonance of screeching halted the Glorious Revolution, a slow descent into the port of Hima directly on schedule. The newly erected port was a sight to behold, giving the entire town a different look. Following the change, new buildings evolved with the people who came, an amalgamation of architecture and technique. Buildings rose high, signifying the town's significance in the new world. It was alien yet familiar, with a tradition feeling and the original inn in place.

Lloyd indolently watched the flocks of people gathered around the port, the airship following his pace as it drifted feet above the port. He felt it, too: the difference within the place.

"It's been awhile." Colors blended together, the sun bleaching out brights and replacing them with washed darks. The ship rocked as the cradle started moving, grabbing the front of the Glorious Revolution. Yuri, rushing into the room, stared at Lloyd in disbelief. His lips moved at a rapid pace, his body language all over the place. Words spun around Lloyd, becoming less audible and more blurred. Yuri's face grimaced, the permanent frown scaring he inactive Lloyd.

"…Get…Up…Now…"

"_Wow. Dragon Tours has a new building. They must be making Gald. And to think, we started the trend. That's kinda awesome."_ Lloyd smiled, completely ignoring the black clad swordsman.

"Lloyd, get the hell up! We're leaving now, and I won't hesitate to leave you behind", he said, the words finally clear to the thought wandering Lloyd. "Now, come on!"

"What?"

"Arrggg!" Yuri grabbed a handful of his outfit, yanking him out of the small bed. Violently shaking the young man, he ripped him away from the room, smashing him into walls as the two escaped the small confines of the hall. After hitting the wall for the fourth time, reality set back into Lloyd.

"W-where we going?!" A few confused occupants watched as both of them dashed away from the main foyer. The large landing gears could be heard scraping the sides of the giant ship, the docking staircase unlocking. Employees prepared, helping organize a line that stood before the giant exit.

"To the back, hurry!"

"Why are be leaving? It's about to dock, anyway."

"Exactly." Yuri, bashing a service door with his shoulders, pushed his way the back cargo hatch. A strong wind filled the large space, the back open, exposing the green trees of the nearby forests below.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Four back landing gears, all of which were slowly engaging to land, slid out of their positions, adding to the already strong wind. Letting go of Lloyd, Yuri walked to the edge of the airship, gazing below at the beautiful land, a majestic sky unblemished on a cloudless day.

"Ready?"

"This is honestly your grand plan? What, it's just so obviously safe to dive out of things, into the ground? You really just want to cast yourself into the thousands of miles of trees, killing yourself in the process?"

"Ready", paying no heed to the question and asking again.

"No. No way."

"Too late." He grabbed Lloyd's wrist, throwing him out of the back of the vehicle. Yuri, screaming with reckless abandon, dove out, as well. The slashing wind felt euphoric, giving birth to the newest of sensations. Small hacks appeared in his face, blood gently flowing into the wind, a crimson ruby streamer suggesting foolhardy courage. Lloyd put the hood around his face, holding it in place to block the wind. It lashed, coiling his cape around body, leaving him an odd convoluted mass.

Yuri shot headfirst into the breach, roaring with the mad confidence of a demon. Passing Lloyd, he sailed by the other, twisting and flipping in ecstasy. But as the trees torpidly approached, Yuri spread himself out, grabbing five small knives out a small pouch around his back.

"Yuri", bellowed Lloyd, panicking as he searched himself for something to stop the impending fall. "What the hell are we going to do?!" Overlooking the comment, he threw the kunai at five different trees. Large obtrusive wires strung out, creating odd shaped webs. Yuri caught himself in the strings, gripping one of them. It slowed him, tenderly setting him on the ground as Lloyd ripped through a few of the wires, none of them stopping him. And his bones shattered, leaving him in a mangled heap. Small debris fell on him, branches and leaves draping his body. Consciousness was trembling in him, only giving him a small blurred vision on the surrounding world.

"What a rush." Yuri's voice hardly had tone in it, but that could have been Lloyd's waning life. Yuri grabbed his blade and cut the remaining ropes, the stuff falling to the ground around him. "Get up."

"You think… I caaaan?" The words drifted lazily around in the air, a wounded sense of the world following. Looking him in the eyes, he noticed the bloodshot look of the horribly contorted boy.

"Useless." He grabbed his small pack, rummaging around for something. The pack seemed to be deeper, putting on the façade of a fanny pack with the usefulness of a large backpack.

"W-what are you doing?" His eyes closed, relaxing as the planet and its life around him started to fall out of sync, almost fading away. But, Yuri retrieved a small potion and uncapped it, swishing it around.

"Pathetic. I honestly expected a little more of you, of all people. But, then again, you are one of the most wretched people I have ever met."

"Wretched?" His eyes opened, quizzically staring at the annoyed swordsman.

"Hold still." He poured the solution over the warrior blade master, Lloyd vigilantly watching the gelatinous liquid slid out of the vial. Yuri's hand, or the wristband he wore, glimmering a brilliant azure, emanating an anomalous temperature. Lloyd stared at it, squinting and vacantly.

_"Is it an exsphere or something else?" _The opaque potion turned into pure mana, sprinkling around his body. It contained it, creating a massive oval around him, incarcerating him in health. He felt completely rejuvenated, something he hadn't felt in ages. It was nothing that a simple gel, let alone a complex healing art, would be able to accomplish.

"What was that?!" He stood up, checking himself. Not a limb was broken, not a scratch or scab standing out. Not only that, but his armor had regained its sheen, the dull coloring and scratches cleaned off. Turning his attention to Yuri, his confused gaze asked many questions. However, Yuri just smiled his enigmatic smile.

* * *

Sheena and Genis, having both spoken to Tiga directly, left his office, heading into town to restock their meager sign. They separated again, going to a store that reflected their respective needs. Again, when they met up, they went to Sheena's home, one of the largest complexes located within the village. It stood atop the Chief's council chambers, the shining beacon of the town. Entering, Genis set his equipment on the ground and plopped on the couch, a light chiffon yellow affair with comfortable matching pillows. Sheena followed suit, but decided to sit on the adjoining chair, a modest black leather chair.

"So, basically it looks like we have a situation, albeit a small one, in Luin." Genis pondered the new information, recently gained from the vice Chief, Tiga.

"Yeah, but should we honestly do anything?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Didn't the Chief, I mean Tiga, didn't he tell us that he sent a few down there?" As far as she was concerned, Tiga had sent a few different ninjas including Orochi, down there to quell the situation. And Orochi was enough.

"I doubt Orochi will be enough."

"Oh, I wouldn't be too concerned about Orochi. He's been on more than enough missions, and besides, there isn't anyone I would trust otherwise for a mission for the village."

"Still, I have an odd foreboding. Like, there is an evil welling…"

"Welling? You mean like the feeling you felt at the temples we once visited?"

"Yes and no. It's basically the same, but it has an evil sense to it. Like the energy that the Demon Arms radiated. Remember just being around them?"

She did. She more then remembered. "Now that you mention it, I feel kind of an awkwardly dull feeling, like pressure being pushed against my chest."

"And it kinda restricts you, but only a little?"

"Yes."

"That, Sheena, is mana." And Sheena had become sensitive of the mana, slowly becoming better than she had ever been before. It heightened senses, it helped her. And the legionnaire two ventured out towards Luin, the odd rupture of mana leading them to another one.

* * *

**Sorry about the lack of fluff and all that. I promise that there will be some in the next chapter along with a battle sequence, if your into that. But anyway, i digress. please review and thanks. -AMP**


	10. Broken Hearts

**Yuri has a pretty important role here. You'll see a lot more of that late in the story. Also this one is... well just read. :)**

* * *

Hell hounds rose from the fertile lands of what once was Sylvarant, all morphing from the increase of mana that swelled around them. Gazing through the thick forests, they faced Luin, a single girl standing amidst the semblance of life and death. Slowly, her frail grey hand placed a small weapon, a card, on the ground. Instantly, the ground was shorn away, revealing a gaping hole which pulled monstrosities of Hell out. It contaminated the ground, the surrounding trees turning blood red and dying. Poison dripped from their stems which sordidly affected the grass, killing it as well.

"Come, all of you." The voice was beautiful, like a chorus sent to fulfill the ambrosial desires of the gods. A string sounded with every resounding strain, giving her an air of mystique and grace.

"Indeed." This voice was the polar opposite: scratch, dank, and despotic. It controlled every aspect she wouldn't touch, yet it tempted her to, corrupting her soul. Demons snickered as it spoke. Before both voices, the bodies of three ninja sat squalid, all stained with their own blood. Their limbs were gnawed, with contortions and bite marks. Portion of ragged flesh lay scattered about the outcropping, decorating it with a macabre theme, one poising a sick ritual for the girl who watched. Beasts gripped the bodies at both sides, tugging back and forth, fighting for the fresh corpses. But she stopped, listening intently towards the forest. The monsters, all followers of the corruption, stopped and craned their necks outward, listening with the girl. A light conversation was being held, four people who had haphazardly wandered through the forest engaging in talk to tie their weary spirits over.

"Consume." The Hell hounds leapt forward, bounding down the clearing towards the small voices. A series of high pitched screams followed the hounds, with joyous barking resounding as they revealed in the slaughter. Further on, sections of the forest were being consumed as the hounds ravaged the landscape and the fauna. The voices laughed, filling the air with the sounds of a nightmare.

* * *

Sheena and Genis, both exhausted from the arduous trip from Mizuho, threw themselves at the twin pair of beds that sat in the corner of the rebuilt inn. The looming sky had started to darken on their trip, taking a turn for the worst as they entered Luin. Rain saturated the earth, giving everything a dark tint. Cold wind blew through the town, chilling any foolish soul that stood outside and braved the bucketing storm.

"Wow, it's really pouring in sheets. And at the slightest sleigh of hand, too…" Genis stared out the window, lazily drifting beyond the roving forests that encumbered the surrounding land. Rain violently smacked the window, leaving fat drops that quickly rolled off the glass, absorbing the condensation with a juggernauts pace. An ominous silhouette emerged in the woods, a demon roaring. "What", he questioned under his breath. It had vanished.

"No kidding. It's quite a day for a mission, I'll give them that." She had been informed of the other ninja, awaiting Orochi's messages and confirmations. Genis and she were to be stationed until Orochi needed assistance.

"Where are they? You'd think they would be back, or at least in town. It's not very wise to be out in this kind of weather." In the distance, thunder cracked.

"Trust me, this is Orochi's element. He's all about water and storms. Has been ever since he was a kid."

"Well I like rain but you won't see me running about in a daze."

"He's not 'running in a daze'. Honestly, you talk as if we stupidly wander around."

"Oh, so you don't?" Genis was obviously kidding and Sheena knew that too. It was an easy way to pass the time, and they always talked like that towards each other. No point in breaking tradition.

"Whatever." She shook her head, feigning annoyance. Still, she didn't want Orochi to be bothering himself with whatever was out there. Rain or not, he couldn't function in the elements forever.

"Is this were they were going to meet, anyway?"

"Yeah. I doubt they would go anywhere else. They are traveling in quite a large party." A group of five people was hardly something to snivel at. All were proflic warriors, excelling in every field and suited to handle most situations. _"They're fine. I'm just being paranoid." _

"Well…"

"I don't want to hear about the foreboding feelings. I'm already working myself over with other things."

"Heh. I wasn't going to say a thing." Genis was a master of manipulation, albeit a little naïve still. He couldn't help it, however. He was only fourteen or so.

"Shut up." Her face blushed. She was cold, wet, and her thought were spinning, occupied with Lloyd and Orochi. It wasn't time for Genis' little pranks.

"Genis one, you zero", he quietly whispered.

"Just keep thinking that." She turned back to the window. She felt odd, but not in a bad way. She almost felt calm and tranquil. As the lightning shook and illuminated the sky, she noticed two dark travelers enter town. Behind her, the door gradually opened. Turning around, she saw Genis slowly wander into the rain, putting his cloak over his head.

* * *

Lloyd and Yuri wandered into the town, both dashing to find some cover from the monsoon that threatened the land. Both had been pushed to the limits, mucking their way through muddy quagmires and feral beasts. Lloyd could hardly believe that he was standing, let alone fighting in his fullest form. Yuri took it easy, trying to save his energy and strength to stay warm.

"God, lets get out of this."

"Heh. Not a fan of a little rain, Yuri?" Lloyd, who donned a thicker cloak and larger armor, laughed, smiling widely. Lloyd enjoyed anything dealing with weather, one of the only sciences that actually were significant to his interests.

"I'm barely warm and am wearing hardly anything!" It was true. Other than his usual attire, he wore a small makeshift cape that protected his head.

"And that's your fault. You should have bought the other cape."

"Be quiet." He split left of Lloyd, shaking his head. "I'm going to grab a few things. Just go do something, anything to get out of my hair…"

"Already tired of me?"

"Beyond that. Give me a little space for a bit." He continued farther away, heading towards the market district of the evolving city. "I'll get us a room", he yelled, his voice echoing in the empty plaza. "Come back in a while."

"Sure", Lloyd returned, but Yuri had already left the area. "He needs to calm down. It's going to erupt in _such _a bad way…" Lloyd, having time to kill, walked down to the pier that extended over the lake. He walked by cozy cabins and homes, both basking internally with luxurious light. Smoke rose from chimneys, creating a homely ambiance. A small boy stood on the end of the dock, the only other person standing out in the rain. Wearing only a small runic cape, his hair was exposed, dripping down. It stuck to his shoulders, the silver hair dyed with a glossy sheen. He was mumbling something to himself, gazing deeply into the dull gray waters of Lake Luin, watching the ripples affected by the rain.

"Where could he be", he said, his tone and posture morose.

"Um, Geni…s?" Lloyd reached out, but stopped as he turned around. It was Genis, staring at him, his face a contorted mess of confusion, revelation, and astonishment. He couldn't speak, only stutter the first letter of his name. _"Shit, shit, shit." _Lloyd, taking advantage of the moment, turned around and fled the scene. Genis gave a quick chase, pushing himself with all his might, if only to catch up with his best friend.

"Lloyd! Wait up!" He was quick, moving faster than he had ever moved before. The half-elf was close behind, the soft and rapid patter of his feet unmistakably unique to Genis. Darting down a small alleyway, Lloyd positioned himself and quickly vaulted atop on of the scattered houses. He moved, building to building, watching the boy follow on the ground. Landing on the tavern, he stopped moving, shrouding himself in the shadows overhanging the second floor balcony.

"Genis, leave", he whispered harshly, almost hissing the words. He subconsciously felt them, striking heartstrings.

"Lloyd…" The boy circled again, Yuri walking up, staring at Lloyd, hiding in a pathetically obviously place. Genis, whose vision wasn't up to par, checked around the tavern, squinting as he stared up on the overhanging roof. Water splotched his face, further impeding his sight.

"Having some trouble, Lloyd?" Yuri laughed at the sight, giving Genis an obvious clue as to where he was.

"Yuri, shut up!" He sidled along the edge, readjusting his position.

"Lloyd, why did you leave us…?" The question was brutal, if not torpid and saddened. The languid words were almost sad, giving him a desperate appeal.

"How heartbreaking, Lloyd." Yuri would take any chance he could to annoy Lloyd.

"What", Genis said, stopping his fruitless circling. He walked up to Yuri, his breath lost and face tired. "How do you know him", pointing up at the shadows.

"Heh. We've been partners for a few days now. That's all."

"That's really Lloyd?" The despotic rain bounced off both of them, showing total superiority over everything else. For all he knew, it could be anybody else.

"Well, Lloyd's the name he said. I have no reason to believe anything else. Besides, what would he gain by lying?" Yuri, a manipulation master himself, was planting seeds in the boy's head, perfect for his plans.

"Lloyd's not smart enough to formulate something like that anyway…" Lloyd overhead this, blushing heavily.

"Genis, you're _too_ nice", Lloyd skeptically cursed under his breath, attempting not to draw attention his spot.

"Why would you choose Lloyd, of all people?" The whole situation was peculiar, giving him a poor taste in his mouth. Genis couldn't help but dislike the warrior, his mannerisms grating and manners poor.

"That's my business, not yours. I doubt I need to say more." He pushed the young boy away, walking farther down to the inn.

"He's my friend! You can't just take him and leave me without a thought!"

"Actually, I can. And will." He shrugged, further annoying him. "But, he is there", pointing at the oblong shadow that lingered around the balcony. Lloyd, sweating bullets, retorted with an angry look, one of betrayal.

"Why wont' you say-"

"Lloyd. Come when you can." And he was gone, disappearing with an air of mystery.

"Lloyd…" Yuri smiled the entire way to the inn. His cruelty was ever expanding. Genis dropped it, turning around. His head hung low, the half-elf dropping a solemn tear as he walked back to the lone lake. Lloyd, making sure that the Genis wasn't around, lowered himself, dusting off as well. He dashed off in the direction of the inn, Yuri's laughter bouncing around in his skull.

"They're too easy. It's almost painfully simple." Yuri watched, hiding around a corner. An evil glint gleamed in his eye.

* * *

Sheena checked a small pack of gels, packing in a few more life, holy, and panacea bottles. But a strong knock resounded on the door, causing her to jump a few inches. Flipping the hair out of her eyes, she walked to the door and opened it. Blood smearing the door, Orochi, cradling an unconscious body, fell inside. He too was knocked out, a large lack of blood the obvious cause.

"Orochi!" She grabbed him, moving the other ninja's body out of the way. "Damn it." Pulling them out of the way, she shut the door and moved the dying two to the small beds that were scattered around the room. Orochi required immediate attention, causing her to deny the other man the treatment he deserved. Slowly, his body withered but Sheena was still trying to help stop his bleeding. That was over a half an hour ago, with Sheena trying to stabilize both of the wounded.

The floor of the cabin was stained with blood, both of the ninjas profusely bleeding. Orochi had large chunks of flesh ripped out of his back, small knives perforating his legs and arms. His face had large scratches, which bled, and bruises. Swelling occurred, giving him the appearance of someone with large tumors. Surrounding lamps gave an ochre glow upon the bodies, the blood morphing into an odd semblance of colors.

His bleeding had started to stop, the bandages haphazardly wrapped around his distorted limbs and injured body. Sadly, Sheena couldn't stop the profuse bleed of the other, with him slowly dying in his sleep. Retrieving a small slip of paper, she blessed it and started the traditional death ceremony.

"Spirits. Let this body flow back to you." She made a hand sign, the slip of paper bursting into a large pyre. The body started glowing, mana radiating from each part of him. Then the body disappeared, returning to the mana, the start of life as well as the end of it. Sheena had been trained at an early age to guide spirits, as well as her summoning artes.

Sheena drifted to the window, exhausted from cleaning and dressing the wounds of her comrade. _"Orochi, what did this to you?" _Beyond the view, the dark shadows appeared again, fully visible to Sheena. It smiled, almost seductively, starting to throw her into an unfathomable trance. But the door slammed open, shaking the feeling away. The shadows, again, disappeared. It was the innkeeper.

"Excuse me, but what's happening… up… here." She noticed the bodies, the sight shocking her.

"Sorry, but he arrived at my door. We both know each other, both of us friends."

"I don't care if he's the king of Tethe'alla. I do expect you to pay for him." Her greed overcame everything else. The sad thing was that Sheena helped establish the town, helped rebuild the inn.

"I will, I will. Just don't worry yourself about it."

"Hmm. We'll just see about that." She left, a sour look left upon her face. It worsened when she noticed the small boy running around in circle, dashing near the local bar that headed the town. Shaking her head, she went back to the counter on the first floor. Genis's running also garnered Sheena's attention, causing her to look away from Orochi. The clouds worsened, almost a tell-tale sign of her feelings.

"Genis?" Her voice was absent, an echo that remained through the empty room. It restated the lonely thoughts, bouncing around the sleepingly silent room. Again, the door was thrown open. "I said I would pay for him", Sheena yelled, not bothering to look at the figure that entered.

"Well sorry for the intrusion." Yuri, unbeknownst to her, walked in.

"Oh, sorry." Her mood barely changed. "This is room has been purchased already, so if you would please leave."

"Excuse me. I've rented the other room, though. I could hardly care if you have this one already. But I have a question."

"And what right do you have to ask me something?! You barge in here and start asking me questions?" Sheena was in no mood to talk to someone, let alone an asshole that basically was breaking in to her room.

"Is that your kid outside? He's chasing one of my friends…"

"What?" Sheena blushed heavily. "No! He's not my kid!"

"Well, call him off. I'm getting a little annoyed."

"I told you, he's not my problem. He can do whatever he wants."

"Wow, that's odd. It's actually almost…irresponsible. How sad."

"Where do you get off chastising me, anyway? I already told you he's not mine. Second, I'm not in the mood to deal with him."

"Hehe." Yuri, snickering with a voice of malevolence, walked by her, moving to the door on the other side of the room. He kept walking, as if he hadn't even noticed the bodies that were lying around the room.

"What the hell is wrong with people today…?" Sheena exhaled, quietly grumbling to herself. She turned around, looking back out the window again. Surprisingly, Genis was dashing back and forth, moving quickly around Luin.

Outside the town, the cloaked figure appeared with cards in hand. Twirling them, it threw them into the air and started chanting a spell. The grey day rumbled, instantly turning to night as the lofty card drifted back to the ground.

"Twelve hours." It was obvious that the person was a woman, as the voice had a feminine detail to it. However, it sounded as if an angel's voice had been morphed with that of a psychopath, a sadist with blood dripping from each slow word. Behind her, the forests roared with life, fighting with everything within it. It caused ripples, affecting the other patches of green that surrounded the area.

By then, the rain had turned to hail, large and heavy. Being the size of small berries, it knocked small plants out of the way, destroying and eroding the land. But if someone was to look up, they would quickly realize that there were no clouds in the sky, only a bright crescent moon at the apex of the nigh, standing above every other being in the sky. It was a giant monolith, an omen and an inhibitor. It was if the stars themselves were crying out in pain, watching the world slowly be absorbed by the unknown.

* * *

Yuri, holding Second Star across his shoulder, grabbed a few extra gels from their supply pack, reading his small supply pouch that hung from his waist. Provisions lined every pocket, a few extra blades hanging from sheaths on his pant legs. He'd been eavesdropping earlier, listening into the other room as Genis and Sheena solemnly spoke. The young boy had been blathering about Lloyd, Sheena skeptically listening to him. After an hour or so, Sheena had fallen asleep, exhausted from the events of the day. Genis followed her soon after, himself tired from running around and fruitlessly searching for Lloyd.

Watching the sky, he had been alerted by the time the sky rapidly changed. The sleepy town remained quite, no sign of the villagers noticing the recent trends. It was the perfect opportunity to search the outskirts. Lloyd could catch up later. Inaudibly, he crept out of the room, careful not to wake up both of the sleeping others. Once out of earshot, he dashed out of the town, running into the breach known as the Luin Forest. Energy rivaling his radiated from within the green outcropping, Yuri being saturated with an unspeakable power. He became an anomaly, meshing in with the iniquity.

Lloyd barely missed the black-haired fighter, walking into the small inn late in the night. He was confused by the sporadic change to night, startled and moving around town in a daze. Lloyd didn't realize that he had lost Genis, causing him to run around the town. Fatigued and annoyed, he slowly pushed the door open and was instantly caught distraught at the sight. Both Sheena and Genis slept soundly, unwavering at Lloyd's presence. Sheena's old clothes sat against her bed, the purple outfit worn and torn. He could hardly make out the shape and color of another set of clothes.

He moved, autonomously, towards the girl, her rhythmic breathing an old familiarity to him. "Lloyd…" she called out in her sleep, her face contorted to a painful glower, hurting him further. Resting his gloved hand across her face, he caressed her lilac hair, tears starting to well in his face. Her dreams filled with thousands of images of him, his gentle smile, his carefree attitude, everything. Reaching out to touch him, he disappeared, causing her to shout out.

"Sheena, God, I'm so sorry", he cried, falling to his knees, sobbing. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around her sleeping body, warmly embracing the Rose of the Battlefield.

"Lloyd", she said, gently returning what he said. Tears rolled down her cheek, drawing a nice stain in his cape. It left an imprint in him, fazing him fully. He appeared in her dream again, with her rushing up and warmly embracing him. Lloyd held his ground, not disappearing into nothingness. He wiped the tears from her, both in reality and in her dream. And he gave her a light kiss, and stood up.

"I'm sorry", fading as he said it, the slight whisper turning into an inaudible ghost amongst the world. He had left the world, left her again, and broke her heart. They still loved each other.

As he opened the door, he felt the wind blow into his face, pushing the hood he wore off his head. The cloak flapped wildly and noisily, moving in wild spasms. He shut the window, staring blankly out into the beyond. It was a requiem to both of them, the wild flapping nothing more than the tumultuous road they traveled. And there was never another second look, never another step back after he crossed the turbulent Rubicon.

Energy shot out of the forest, shuddering Lloyd from his preemptive semblance of depression. Being nothing like he'd ever seen, he turned his full attention to it. Red mana erupted directly into the air, forming a massive column that started to tremor, the ground itself quaking at its might.

"What the hell…" Lloyd spat, squinting to get a better view on the phenomenon. It was a tremendous force, one that he could feel. A light pressure forced against his face, pressing his hair against his forehead. The column suddenly expanded, encompassing the forest in a pyre-esque light. Both the moon and the sun stood in the sky, separated between day and night, the colliding nature. An enigmatic laugh resonated from the forest. It had a familiar sound to it. Lloyd vaulted from the window, running with the full extent that his exsphere would allow.

* * *

Sheena woke up, surprised with the odd change in the world. It was dark on one side of the room yet the sun shined through the blinds that hung over the windows on the opposite side. It confused her, the world outside a mess.

"Hey, hey Genis. Get up, now!" He hardly stirred, lightly turning over in his sleep. "Genis, come on." He rolled back over, his eyes barely open, looking very unpleased.

"What?!" He rubbed both eyes, yawning wildly. "Have you any idea what the-"

"Time is? Not a clue. Look", she said with vivacity, pointing towards the window as she pushed the window curtains aside. Genis got up in the bed, his face riddled with confusion.

"What the heck? This…this doesn't make any sense." Sheena slipped her coat on, looking at the odd dark stains that sat on the edge of her bed and the floor. It was as if they were tears.

_"Tears. It can't be, it just couldn't be real. Lloyd…" _But the dream was too authentic almost surreal. She clutched her chest, drifting her hand across the water droplets.

"Sheena." Her concentration snapped, turning her back to the situation on hand. "Do you hear that?" Genis closed his eyes, absorbed in the world around him. A buzzing floated through the air, emanating from the forest.

"What is it?" She could hear a faint sound but it stood out, almost as if it were laughter.

"It's someone. Out in the forest." It feeling became more obtrusive as they waited, an aura of evil mockingly wandering around a black abyss. "I've felt this energy before."

"What do you mean?"

"It's similar, like the person we fought in Palmacosta. Like Kendl."

"You're kidding. I thought they were after…" She stopped herself. It was true they were after Lloyd, but she knew that he was around, probably near the energy.

"…" Genis was apprehensive, his face glowering and overall attitude somber.

* * *

Lloyd, his armor cloaking his body entirely, dashed through the thickets of trees and large bushes, Tetsusaiga radiating a brilliant color and energy. The plants and foliage seemed to move out of his way automatically, as if they were leading him along. Other parts of the forest were cut and diced, leaves smashed into the ground and large vines cleaved off in piles. Slowly, the forest opened up, with Yuri standing out in the clearing. He had acknowledged the threat much earlier than Lloyd. Second Star was out, flailing wildly as he fought back against monstrous beasts that burdened and blocked each side.

"Yuri, are you okay?" Lloyd dove headfirst into the fight, spinning his sword in an arcing pattern. Two were instantly felled, splitting into halves. He followed up with a thrust into the ground, causing rocks to erupt and smash into anything in the radius.

"You think I would honestly die to these pathetic beasts? Worry about yourself." He seldom spoke with the eloquence and grace as he did with his blade. His concentration, his movements and artes, they were superb, weaving a tale of detail and death as he moved.

"Demonic Winds!" Four large shockwaves fired down upon the foes, rending them into bloodied chunks. Winds poured down from the sky, pushing the remaining out of the way. Lloyd followed up with a twirling blade, killing another instantly. He threw the blade at a retreating beast, the sticky blood coating the ochre trunks of the surrounding dead trees.

"Heh. Not bad. Dragon Swarm." Yuri flipped the katana into his right hand, kicking a fiend up then bringing the blade down upon its face; he did it three times, felling it as the blade returned to his left hand. Yuri was ambidextrous, but preferred to fight with his left hand, only using his right fist to punch. He flung the blood off, laughing like a boorish general, and placed it across his shoulder.

More enemies appeared, surrounding them once again. "There's no end in sight", the cloaked warrior said, his remark more cocksure and resounding then a gibe at their crisis.

"Well, if that bitch would show her face."

"Bitch?" However, at the sound of the word, an explosion resonated through the forest, trees and ground both shaking. Animals scurried and glided out of the area, large packets of dust pushing and following them.

Around them, a third column of energy shot into the air, landing over what appeared to be Luin. Clouds of smoke billowed from it, the sight of orange flame appearing suddenly afterwards. Beyond the clearing, an almost indistinct cacophony of shrieks exploded, all coming from the direction of town.

"That's…Luin." Lloyd stopped mid-fight, blankly staring off.

"So, this was a distraction, wasn't it." Yuri scowled, the poor taste of discontent left in his mouth.

"Actually, it wasn't. Just an easy way to get the point across." A woman's voice rang out, shaking both men's heads.

"Estellise. Show yourself." Yuri blindly charged off towards the sound, his blade craned above his head.

"Estellise?" Lloyd watched, unfamiliar with what was happening.

"Sorry to disappoint, but I can't say that I recognize that name nor do I know you. But as a consolation, my name is Rinoa." The tone was seductive and enigmatic, pushing Lloyd into a quasi-trance. A girl with short, red hair appeared. Small black wings flapped on her back, an evil aura surrounding her altogether. "Pleased to make your acquaintances." Her smile revealed fangs, larger than those seen on common garden variety dogs.

"Charmed, I'm sure." Yuri rushed at her, swinging with reckless abandon.

"What a way to treat a lady", she returned, disappearing as the blade almost connected with her.

"Manners were never big with me." He leapt back, whipping his katana high above his head. "Azure!" A blue energy beam launched through the air, running against the ground. It fazed directly through her body, the girl absorbing it.

"Heh, that was lovely. Care to try it again?"

"Why not?" He repeated the same technique, this time charging his sword behind his back. "You ready?!" Blue energy vibrated off his blade. "Azure Storm!" Many different beams came out of the tip, all focused on her. She raised her slender right wrist and all stopped, having collided with an invisible shield.

"You talk too big. I like it." She licked her lips, long eyelashes batting a cynical, yet whimsical look. Yuri came at her, unwavering.

"I WOULD love to oblige, but you know the story; sorry to tell you. Besides, you'd just get burnt."

"Haha! Just my kind of guy." She dropped a small card, one identical to the ones Sheena used, Lloyd noted. Large vines came out of the ground and the surrounding plants, entangling Yuri in a lush green prison.

"Yuri!"

"Lloyd, not another step. This is my fight; just guard the perimeter, or something." The vines started coiling around him, large prickly thorns stabbing him with gusto. A flash of his blade was all it took to send the plants to the compost pile.

"All right." Lloyd retreated away from the fight, content on letting Yuri have his way. The forest continued to roar, as if it were watching the fight of the season, between their champion and his challenger. Both, however, didn't notice, occupied with the intense flurry of attacks and magic summonings. Yuri moved an attack in, slashing her beautiful face. Small bits of her hair fell to the ground, the dark ruby crimson beads following. Both laughed, letting their artes fly.

"Ah, it looks as if another wishes to join our game", Rinoa shouted, smiling although there were clearly visible gashes across her face and arms. Near Lloyd, a figure donning a dark cloak and hood ran out of the forest, weapons in hand.

"Hey, that's your battle!" Yuri barely spared a second to tell Lloyd, turning back to see who had entered. It was someone he had never seen, someone he couldn't evaluate. But he passed it off as Rinoa's claws hacked at his face, lacerating his nose.

"My time to shine", he whispered, running towards the interloper with full force. Tetsusaiga glimmered, but not with its usual battle lust. "Leave or die!"

"No", it said, the voice soft yet very powerful. It gently slid across a harp, turning and unsheathing a knife as the master turned away. The person spun to swords, angling them towards him.

"So be it", he uttered, masking his own voice with a visage of toughness. They met in the middle, swords lashing out at each other. He swung upward, the figure blocking with both blades. Lloyd pressed forward, his strength greater than the foe. Swiftly, he dropped to the ground and crushed his leg against the opponent, sending them off balance. Following, he rushed the hilt into their chest. They backed away, gasping for the air that escaped them.

"Who are you people? Why are you doing this?" It was obvious that the solemn figure was a female, an athletic albeit violent one. The voice, moreover, had turned hollow, without emotion. But Lloyd found solace in the embrace of the words, surprising him.

"What do you mean 'who are we'? We're trying to save your town!" He brought Tetsusaiga up in a defensive position, the twin blades sliding over the top.

"Who they hell are you?" He grabbed one of the blades, ripping it from the other's hand and threw it across the clearing, hardly giving it a second glance. She yelled the question again, standing still while she spoke.

He charged up his blade, and said, "I doubt it matters." The sword's zenith glowed, imbuing him with finesse and extra strength. He pressed the sword at her, ripping through armor. Metal fragments and shards shot out of the outfit, pelting his face with large steel. Lloyd looked back across his shoulder.

Yuri had finished up with Rinoa, stabbing his blade into her small chest. Blood sprayed out, the black-haired swordsman getting lightly coated. He flung the sanguine substance off his blade, wiping it off his face. The second her body touched the ground, the forest started returning to its original form. White energy sprang forth from her body, with Yuri absorbing the light in his strange gauntlet.

"Lloyd, finish them." He nodded, bringing the blade into the air.

"Lloyd? You can't be Lloyd." The girl jumped back, reading the blades.

"How the hell would you know", he roared, ready to finish the prolonged battle that he fought. He swung forward a blade, getting a good stab in. "I'm Lloyd", he said, pulling his hood and face guard off. He looked upon her, his gentle eyes stabbing her as well.

She fell to the ground, coughing blood. "Heh, it's funny." The dark outfit grew darker. Behind them, a small person walked out, wearing a rare cloak. He didn't wear a hood, his silver hair flowing to his shoulders.

"Genis?" Lloyd's eyes grew wide, watching the young boy run towards them.

"Sheena?" Realize the blood that sat around the downed warrior. "Sheena…! Get up, Sheena!"

"The idiots just flock to you, don't they." Yuri approached them, his face angry with rage. He moved the hair out of his eyes, both of them throwing daggers. "Kill him, now."

"Lloyd?! What the hell is going on?!" Genis panicked, looking back and forth between the body, the boy, and Yuri.

"Kill him, Lloyd."

"What? Why?" Lloyd slowly sheathed his blade behind his back, turning to question the other warrior.

"Because he's hindering us."

"Lloyd? Look what you did!"

"Lloyd, get rid of him! Now!" Yuri took out his blade, aiming it directly at Lloyd's body. He moved back and forth between him and Genis.

"Lloyd, please…"

"Genis, who is that?" Slowly the boy knelt next to the bleeding body and unmasked the face. His fears were more than confirmed. Yuri started laughing, a guttural and boisterous shriek that shook their souls. "Oh, God…"

It was Sheena. She was dead.

* * *

**Dun dun dunnnnn... yeah... Also, the name Rinoa is just a name, not a crossover from FF8. Just lettin' you know that.**


	11. Revival Pt 1

**Chapter 11 of CttH. Nothing new to say. :)**

* * *

That was well over two days ago. Her languid, pale features now watched him with unfaltering eyes, glossed over. Her once beautiful irises had driven back into her head, the whites around her eyes encumbering the look. A window was open and a light breeze floated in, small white crystals dancing their way in. The cold hardly seemed to faze him, with almost nothing changing his permanent scowl.

Nobody was in the large inn. Few people even walked the streets, the lamps glowing dimly as snow fluttered by. Everything had a hazing look, almost as if a thick mist floated into the town during their visit. A small shadow stood overlooking the town, its head hanging down. He shut the window, turning around to blow out the sporadically placed candles.

Thoughts had been circling his mind ever since, even up to the point of hallucinations. A vivid dream kept him up, taunting him. It had even cropped up the second he had killed her.

"Love", she said, the thing swirling around her head. Bloodied trees and the clearing vanished, morphing into a tall field of rose. Every color wavered in the wind, crimsons, midnight blues, and glossy blacks. The sky cycled through sunsets, daybreaks and overcasts; rain started to fall but stopped half way, reversing itself.

"Lloyd", she said, moving slowly up behind him. It surprised him, changing the world as he turned.

"Sheena." Her face was beaming, her personality beyond what it should have been. Everything about her was the same as it had been. Wearing the classic purple outfit, she held an arm behind her back, smiling widely.

"It's great to see you, to talk to you…again." A single tear streamed down her face, the weather changing. Rain started to fall down, washing many things away.

"You too." He moved forward, slowly. "Um, Sheena." She looked perfect, but then she started to twitch. And she was another form. Suddenly, she held both blades, the ones he use to own, and a large wound perforated her chest. Blood dripped from everything, him watching as the ground started to become an open abyss.

She rushed ahead, the willful smile she often wore holding rock steady. Blades angled, she rammed into him, the swords, both of HIS swords, ripping and slicing into his chest. Yet, there was no pain.

"I'm sorry, Sheena." She pressed on, the blades digging deeper. "Sheena, no…no." He wiped his face, expecting tears, However, only blood ran from his eyes. The world changed once more, the field of roses returning. They were taller than normal.

"Don't forget me, not ever. Okay, Lloyd?"

"I could never…" Mana started to well from her body, Lloyd watching as she slowly became transparent to him. She called his name once more, turning into a small purple rose that landed in his hand. But, the dream replayed in his head every time he tried to close his eyes.

Then he looked at her; pacing around the blood stained body lying on the table, Lloyd though back to what had happened.

He was back in the hellhole forest, watching the entire event play out like some sick cabaret show with melodramatic actors performing their roles. Enter Sheena… She slowly closed her eyes, smiling as she did. It more than surprised him, his expression a wide exasperated look of trepidation. Yuri stood behind him, shouting something. It passed over his head, the screams and commands shooting by as he exchanged looks between her body and confused Genis.

"Lloyd!" The small half-elf, tears falling from his eyes, was rocking himself slowly, watching the black-haired man violently snarling at them.

"Lloyd, what the hell do you think you're doing?!" Yuri grabbed his blade and angled it towards him, slowly edging his way towards the two. Second Star glimmered interestingly, a blue light emanating around the tip of the blade.

"How…h-how could just kill her?! I thought-"

"Shut up, both of you!" Lloyd jumped up and flashed out Tetsusaiga, swinging it wildly at Yuri. However, he dodged and brought his katana up on Lloyd, making slight slashing motions. None connected with the warrior; Yuri did feel a strong force lodge into his back, forcing him into the ground. "Yuri, get the hell away from me, you sonofabitch!" Saliva spat from his mouth, making most of the words almost unintelligible.

"So, you honestly think you can take me?! And what, just to defend your friend?! Where does that put us?"

"You couldn't come close to my power!" And with that, Lloyd started emanating fulsome energy; the white winds lashed out in every direction. One large wing sprouted from his back, it emulating a large bird wing. Another shot out of his other side, this one a large black bat wing. Both of his eyes were different colors, almost as if his mind was fighting a mental battle between good and evil. Yuri was blown back, surprised at this form that Lloyd held unbeknownst to the graceful fighter.

"Trying to even it up?" The limbo form didn't retort, it just looked onward and slowly started twirling the large blade which had sprouted from Tetsusaiga. It was almost as if he carried a feather-esque claymore, but it had a distinct purple translucent blade. _"The Eternal Sword… So he's had it, all along." _And he disappeared, transporting himself above the pondering Yuri.

"Lowell, your dead." The Eternal Blade drove through his right arm, disabling it entirely. Second Star dropped to the ground, a metallic thud resonating throughout the thick forests. Blood erupted from the gaping wound, spraying the forest with a light mist. It stained the grounds, giving it the ominous look of a cursed graveyard. Lloyd turned to the stunned swordsman, extending his hand outward. Slowly, Yuri lifted into the air, being suspended by forces unknown. A single knife materialized before him, threatening to pierce his heart.

"Lloyd, will you truly kill me?" Yuri smiled as he said it, coughing up blood. Vomit slowly crept out, his vision blurring. Trees and silhouettes morphed together, warping everything in the outcropping meadow.

"If it comes to that, yes." Again, the voice of another entity enveloped the being of Lloyd, almost holding his soul to another.

"Don't do it", Genis said, standing up. Tears stained his black cloak. It was almost unique, almost alien. He had been part of the plot to kill them all, yet Genis would just want to drop him and turn his back as if nothing happened. Lloyd could barely understand, but it was the other being's thoughts.

"Be quite." Flying off, the small knife shot into Yuri's chest. It never reached anything vital, saving his life by only inches. Blood hardly flowed out, giving it little satisfaction. Lloyd's eyes closed and Yuri was pushed away by a strong force, launching thousands of feet away from them. After, he couldn't be found and had yet to bother both of them since. He regained his regular consciousness, leaving the forest with Sheena's body in his arms. Genis inaudibly followed on his coat-tails.

For the previous day, he had move out of Luin and to the winter town of Flanoir via their EC that had been stationed further away. But it was different from their usual outings. None of the regular annoying rigmarole that followed both of them, only an awkward silence as he casually glanced back at the questioning eyes that burned into Lloyd's back. He felt it and they were painful, the searing of an open pyre. Nothing seemed to be going any direction for them. Looks were shot, both ignoring. The world seemed to be frozen in a semblance of disgust and hatred, but for no reason.

Even the trip across the ocean had a strange feel, almost as if someone was watching them coast along the sea. He hid her body in the cabin, lying on one of the stiff cots, a few different blankets cloaking her. Only did he realize how badly everything was when they moved into Flanoir. Tempests seemed to rage at them, but it was only the crooked glances.

Sheena draped over his back did bring looks as well as odd questions, but he was silent, ignoring them entirely or giving monosyllabic responses that hardly proved sufficient. But nobody pressed on, scurrying away after the quick mention. Even the innkeeper stopped herself, biting her lower lip after they had paid for a few nights. It was their business, not some snide gossip for a forlorn loose-lip. And that was all just yesterday, a strong slap to the face.

He had been cramped up in the room, staring at her all day long. He cried, he shouted, he screamed, he cried again. Genis had the tact to stay away from him, only building up his own emotional distraught thoughts. Questions and accusations lined every word in his head; there weren't any friendly feelings remaining, no love lost between the two once tight knit group.

"Lloyd…" he said to the wind, the words being swept into the air, scattered as if he had thrown sand into the famous zephyr. Twelve minutes passed and the day was swept away, leading into the dark abyss of the early hours.

The next day wasn't much better. They had gone to Flanoir to meet someone, to ask a few questions. Both slowly walked through the streets, eyes gazing upon them from every direction. Lloyd silently growled, Genis hanging his head in shame. And they arrived at the doctor's office, pushing the other crowds out of the line. Door hinges can only withstand so much abuse. After the wind and snow weathered it down, but when Lloyd slammed it, it reached its threshold, cracks appearing in the gold metal.

It only surprised the good doctor. "Who the hell are you people?!"

"Lloyd, do you think we should have smashed the door?"

"Genis, quiet." He honestly didn't understand why he was there. It was almost a random thought, just something to tell him something, anything. Someone to give him pity, to let him believe there was something to do. "We're here to ask you something."

"Well, you're going to have to wait outside. I have quite a few other people lined up, with more pressing matters, I'm sure."

"Don't you recognize us?" He pushed his hair out of his face, which had been growing quite long of the past few days. Only a few features were remotely recognizable; his eyes were actually quite different, with the regular look of vivacity and life turning into one of betrayal and depression.

"No, I don't."

"What about this kid?" He pushed Genis out in front. The small half-elf had barely changed, looking nearly identical to when he had been to the small doctor's office a few months ago.

"Sorry. Too many people come by each day. I only know a few faces."

"Do you remember Sheena?" Her name had an interesting sound as he said it, not depressed, not saddened, but with out emotion, almost as if he was trying to suppress the thoughts she birthed.

"Sheena from Mizuho, right? Or is it another Sheena? I can't remember too many people with that name."

"No, I mean the first one. Sheena from Mizuho." The blue-haired doctor changed his infuriated expression to one of casual happiness at the sound of this.

"Of course. How's she doing?"

"…" Lloyd couldn't bring himself to say it. Genis looked up at him, adjusting to his feelings. He could understand where he was coming from; she was his passion, his star in life, everything that he could imagine her to be. Genis was her friend, one of her closest friends at that. She was an interesting conversationalist, and Genis held special feelings for her, although it was something different from love. It was more appreciation or adoration, something like an idol for him.

"Well, we have a question. Is it possible to revive someone from death? Or is there anything associated with that?"

"Revive from death? What do you mean?"

"To bring back from the dead, something like that. Or is it only in myths and lost artes?"

"Well, it should be obvious that a feat such as that is impossible. Even if it did exist, I doubt it would help in any way." He paused and looked around, resting his hand atop the ornate fireplace. "Why would you even ask something like that?"

"No reason, really."

"Um", cut in Lloyd. "Could you tell us anybody familiar with ancient myths or those types of artes? It would be great if you could."

"Still, a few details would suffice."

"It's not in my place to say." He looked down, watching the carpet as if suddenly interested.

"I need to know something. It's a little suspicious for two guys to come waltzing in and asking for information on necromancy!"

"Just trust us!" Lloyd was starting to get frustrated, his hand edging for the sword.

"No. I'm sorry, but I can't tell you." At that, Lloyd darted forward and unsheathed Tetsusaiga, flashing it before his face. Holding the blade up, he kept it steady and angled it across his neck.

"I swear, I will kill you and won't give it a second thought. Just tell me were the hell they are. Trust me, if you die, then others will die. And I could care less what happens to this town!" The doctor looked into his eyes, watching the irises dance about. He could feel a little of his radiating pain.

"Lloyd, don't do this!"

"Genis, shut the goddamn hell up! Stay out of this, okay?!" He pushed the sword further, watching the cold steel press up against the doctor. A light imprint was being marked into him, scaring the young half-elf.

"Just calm down. You're obviously overreacting."

"No, I'm not! Tell me. Then, we'll leave, okay?" He moved a step forward, the large sword drawing a little blood. It flowed down the sharp side, running to the hilt.

"Okay, okay! There are a few people in the Sybek Academy. They'll send you in the right path. Now, leave!" The good doctor ducked under, breaking free from the blade's grip. Lloyd's combat instincts kicked in, causing him to accidently smash the hilt into the man's face. It shattered his nose, more blood falling down to the ground. A dark puddle stained the carpet and he lost consciousness.

"Shit."

"Lloyd, let's leave."

"Right." Neither of them bothered to look back at the crumpled face of the doctor, nor did they try to hide the fact that it was them. As both left, every other person gathered around, watching the group from a distance. Sybek would be their destination, again.

_"Perhaps", _thought Genis, "_Presea could help us out." _Well, it was turning out to be one hell of a day.

Sheena was getting a little hard to transport on the Rheiards. Luckily, the first time over had been more a chance, and besides, Lloyd wasn't in the thinking mood. Dangers and concerns had barely fazed him, but not this time. He actually understood what could have happened. And so, they purchased tickets for a shuttle boat. Its destination: Sybek.

_Jonas_, as the small vessel was called, sat on a dilapidated pier, gently rocking as the waves crashed into the nearby shore. Small patches of exposed, dull metals sat about the hull, both time and the sea slowly eating it away. It was if she stood upon her last legs, limping along until she felt like falling. Aboard was no better. Not only did it have a horrible stench lingering around, it also leaked mercilessly. Rain pelted the world, turning to snow a few hundred feet behind them.

Lloyd and Genis cautiously walked about the deck, both waiting for the captain of the ship. Tetsusaiga seemed to growl at him, but he paid no heed to it. Cold water ran down the nape of his neck, giving him a tingling chill. A man dressed in a heavy pea-coat wandered towards them, a rough beard masking most of his features. Genis took a glance and then left, listing slowing away from everyone else.

Black was a new fad for the young swordsman. He was constantly changing his look and this new one accentuated a new style of look. Altessa's armor had been discarded, with almost nothing replacing it. He wore a thin black layer of cloth, complete with matching pants that hugged his legs. Two cloaks were draped over him: one acted as a sheath for everything, almost a long gi. The other he had wrapped around his neck, letting it fall behind him; it also covered his face, save an eye and his hair, which he had cut, leaving it short except in the front, where it covered his left eye.

"So, you ready, right?" A gruff voice preceded the sailor, yet it had a tinge of a gentle spirit.

"Yeah."

"Paid up front?"

"Yes."

"Well, okay. Let's go." He walked away, his attitude changing within seconds. Four other men gathered around, reeling in the scattered assortment of buoys and anchors. Steadily, the ship set sail, the weather roaring and gaining momentum, while the oceans calmed. Beyond the horizon, a storm was brewing, the cyclic eye gazing upon the South.

"So, what's going to happen to us, Lloyd?"

"What do you mean? Nothing's going to happen", he spat dryly, almost as if he was denying something.

"You don't sound too sure of yourself."

"Well, how the hell would I know what would happen?! Besides, it's nobody's business but ours, and even if they found out, what could they do?! Nothing, not a goddamn single thing."

"I'm sorry I even asked."

"No, you're not. You just want to push me, to break me down for what I did. Even though it was an accident! You little son-of-a-bitch! Do you not realize the hell I am going through? Do you?!"

"Lloyd, shut up! Just shut up, okay?!" And that was the straw that broke the camels back. With a limber vault, Lloyd was upon Genis in a second, grabbing the young half-elf by the neck. With gusto, he violently shook him back and forth.

"Genis! You are more than lucky that you are an old friend! God, if you were anybody else, you'd be dead!" A flick of the wrist later, Genis had been tossed away, landing in a limp pile on the deck, barely stirring. He turned and entered the small ship, taking sanctuary in the lower, rusted decks.

Two figures shadowed the cruising boat, watching and running along side the shore. Both hadn't faltered after the large distances, only pressing on as their elongated cloaked faces watched with a blank expression. Mountains, rivers, ravines… none of the physical obstacles seemed to hinder both. They worked in sublime synchronicity, launching each other past hazards, helping within battle. Dynamic team work only furthered their style, only serving to aid them as they pressed on ward. It was obvious who they were after. They had been shadows behind Lloyd for days now.

"Sybek's only a day away, on foot." A cryptic voice spoke, it impossible to tell if either of their mouths was moving.

"I know. He's been getting interesting lately… Fighting within his circle of friends, even threatening the small one."

"He's making it much easier."

"Ha. Your thirst for battle is insatiable, brother. However, do not underestimate that one. He has proven time and time again that he is more than a skilled fighter."

"So?"

"It could prove advantageous to use caution, even guile, if we must."

"Guile could also be our downfall."

"Not if we knew how he ticked."

"Exactly. Shouldn't we have more data on him? We've been scouting for days and little has come our way. Definitely not enough to come more than close to him."

"Indeed, but that irrelevant. Then, it would be wise just to engage him, soon at that."

"And you say I'm battle hungry? Just look upon yourself! Even your axe shakes with more than anticipation."

"Oh, I do. Just believe me. He's a 'beast at bay', only to show his potential when cornered. It's exactly that we are looking for."

"Perhaps he shows us before a fight? What then?"

"He won't. But, if he did, then we could finish him, and that would end that."

"Your confidence is overwhelming. Anyone could easily become drunk of such words, even the most chaste of men."

"A compliment…? From of all people, you?"

"Don't consider it that. Believe it as a word of wise."

"Wise knows more than to follow you."

"You would like to think that, wouldn't you." The Demon Arm growled with him, a bone shaking screech. Yet, she didn't notice, only seeing a vanity in her brother. Sadly, it would all crash around her, soon.

Docks and piers hung in the distances, other ships occupying many of the tight spaces that stood amongst the sea fairing folk. Fishermen and their ilk moved like barnacles, chronically angry and with an emblazoned expression of distaste. That could be considered usual for the Sybek docks, only a stone's throw from the town center yet more than millions of miles, culturally. It surprised both Lloyd and Genis, a distance between both as they moved through the mundane rituals of markets and fishwives. Ahead, the academy seemed to loom over them, as if taunting them to push further.

"Sir, please buy something! We've got the best in town! Anything will do." An older lady screamed at them, but they kept walking, ignoring all discouraging talk. More followed suit, trying to flag both down, but to no avail.

"Come on, gather 'round! Everything at half-price!" Some stopped, others looked around, checking for the best of the best. Lloyd thought they were all fools, all ravenous vultures that circle some rotting carcass.

Both arrived past the market, only steps away from the large academy that cast a desolate shadow over them. Aside from the more-than-lively market, Sybek was empty, not a soul roaming the cobblestone grounds. It was, however, to be expected; the rain was merciless, gaining much momentum as the day persisted on. They pushed the steel door, opening to the large waiting room. Skeletons watched as they stopped to decide on a floor.

"Do you remember if he said which floor?" Lloyd edged towards the first floor, his hand resting upon the handle.

"…" Genis stared at the ground, trying to block everything out.

"Okay, first floor it is." Sweeping past the first couple of rooms, they continued searching for any sign of a room that remotely resembled a certain look. Upon checking the last room, they ran across a giant blackboard, symbols and random words scattered around it. Lloyd could recognize them from thing he had seen from previous ventures. Genis realized they were marks of death, capturing the look of those he had read about in his old books.

"This is it", he said solemnly, autonomously moving towards the board. He was transfixed; it was an art that more than interested him, it called to him, the master genius mage.

"I know." He moved closer as well, taking a more cautious approach. Books and other random items were lying around, giant piles heaping up towards the sky. A professor noticed them standing around and entered, a questioning look on his face.

"Excuse me. This is a private room, reserved for one of our finest researchers. I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Sorry, but who room is this, specifically?"

"I can't tell you that. Sorry, but you'll have to understand. This is quite confidential and of the upmost importance, for the academy anyway."

"All right. However, could I perhaps meet with the scholar behind this?"

"You're basically asking the same thing, just wording it differently. Again, you cannot. It's more than crucial that they-"

"Okay, thank you." They ran past him, leaving the interrupted man stumbling. He turned but they had vanished, only hiding in obvious shadows yards away from where he stood. Shrugging, he locked the door and turned to take his leave. And for a long hour, not a soul wandered towards the door. The sky started to darken, a few lingering stars illuminating the lonely world.

"Lloyd, can we please go? They'll be back tomorrow, I'm sure of it."

"How sure?"

"I don't know, probably oh… 96%. Honestly, does it matter? Let's just find an inn and rest for the night."

"Don't get smart."

"I'm sorry, just please."

"Then go… I'll stay here." He rummaged through a few pockets, a metallic chink sounding as they rattled. "Here. Use this to pay for the room."

"All right." He grabbed the small pouch and scurried off, not bothering to look back at the man who was shrouded in the shadows. _"Lloyd. I don't know if I can handle this…_ As he reached for the door, it opened before him, a small girl standing in his way.

"Excuse me", she hushed as she pushed past him, running quickly up the small staircase that stood in the lobby.

"Presea?!" Genis turned but she was gone, no sign of her anywhere. "Whatever." He stomped out of the place, heading to the College Campus inn that stood at the end of the plaza, a small flickering candle sitting in the window.

"Lloyd." Presea gentle chirped at him from atop the step.

"How cold. You just ignored him, completely."

"Now's not the time. Tell him I'm sorry, please."

"Why don't you? We're not on the best terms right now." She jumped off the railing, landing softly near the ground Lloyd stood at. "So, at least something is working out."

"Oh?" Her hand felt the small envelope in her deep pockets.

"Trust me. Nothing's been working out for me, but I'll leave it like that. Anyway, do you know who's been working in that last room, the one with all the necromancy stuff written on the blackboard?"

"So, you actually know about necromancy. That's quite a surprise." She shifted where she stood. An axe sat upon her back, the heavy steel weapon pulling her body downward. "You've changed, you know that?"

"Really? How?" His frown stuck to his face as he continued the conversation.

"For one, you've become so much more intelligent than we last talked." She watched him, biting her lip. "Well, maybe that was the wrong thing to say. You aren't as single minded, it seems, and are also incredibly aware of your surroundings."

"And you can tell all that just by seeing me for five minutes?"

"More or less. Have you even looked at yourself in a mirror lately? You've really changed, Lloyd. You truly have."

"Much has happened to me."

"And you only gave me a brief glimpse. What really happened? And, where's Sheena? Shouldn't she be tailing close behind?"

"She's dead", he said, his voice choking as he stuttered the words.

"What?"

"I'm not going to say it again." He wiped a tear away.

"My God…" She covered her mouth with a slender wrist, but she didn't seem phased by it. A handful of nuances perforated the still grounds, each darkening the last, absorbing the following into a tinge of depression. "Well, how long…?"

"Only a few days ago." He had totally forgotten about the girl's body that was sitting in the cold boat only hundreds of yards from where they stood. "She's still with us, he body, that is."

"Why did you bring it?"

"I don't know. I'm chasing the impossible, aren't I? Just reaching out for something completely out of my grasp."

"That's why you're interested in necromancy. So you can fight against nature."

"So, it was nature that wished to kill Sheena?! It was a lesson in fate? Is that what you're telling me?!"

"No, I never alluded to that. But, it is almost a crime against nature…"

"I don't care. I would easily sacrifice my soul for her own."

"Is that so?" Behind them, a voice resonated throughout the stale air in the empty hall, the large chandelier that was draped above swinging with fervor.

"Ha, we could help satisfy your desires", said a voice, almost identical to the first one that spoke. They were beautiful, yet monotonous, almost as if they were a side of colliding calamity, the calm before the storm.

"But, which one would welcome such an honor? Hmm, Brother?"

"Isn't it obvious, Sister? The superior one, but that's more importantly the question, aren't I right?"

"Indeed, only you utter such truths. Even if the true hurts."

"Oh, and how it stings, a barbed tongue eating out the entrails of the heart. Cold air would only serve to fill the void."

"We've only welcomed this void."

"Hahaha." The laugh was empty, almost as if there was no passion behind it, evil or not.

"Epitome. That is my name."

"And Epoch. That is mine." Both revealed themselves, identical twins, almost a two-faced doll with likewise expressions. Lloyd couldn't begin to describe what he was looking at; his mind could hardly fathom the enigmatic figures.

"Lloyd, get ready. These two...They're similar to those who attacked Palmacosta and Sybek, a while ago."

"Palmacosta. Kendl. That's right."

"This fight is ours, and ours alone. Stay where you are, Presea!" Speaking in unison, it gave an interesting filter sound, layering upon the air they all breathed.

"And who made that decision", she said indignantly. "I don't get the privilege to prove myself to you?"

"Funny."

"Indeed. But distractions aside, come Lloyd. We shall see why you have the group on edge."

"Presea, back me up."

"Like I would do anything else." And they fell into the fray.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Sorry. I'm not really in teh mindset for something here. Anyway, please review whenever you can. Thanks. -AMP**


End file.
